


Chicks Dig Scars

by Redbirdblackdog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Classic Cars, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Dates, Flirty Sansa, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Grocery Store Meet-Cute, Grouchy Sandor, Kissing, Meet-Cute, Pinups, Princess dress up, Rockabilly, Sex and Chocolate, Shameless Smut, Unconventional Dates, lots of love, lots of smut, sansan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 44,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: “Um, are you following me?” The pretty girl with flame red hair turns around and asks him.“No... are you stalking me?” He counters. This is the third aisle at the grocery he’s passed her in. “Why are you everywhere I’m going just a few seconds ahead of me?She narrows her eyes and assesses him suspiciously. Then she laughs! “You are funny!” She seams rather amused and smiles up brightly at him. Her blue eyes are sparking.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, sansan - Relationship
Comments: 490
Kudos: 417





	1. Chicks Dig Scars

“Um, are you following me?” The pretty girl with flame red hair turns around and asks him. 

“No... are you stalking me?” He counters. This is the third aisle at the grocery he’s passed her in. “Why are you everywhere I’m going just a few seconds ahead of me?” 

She narrows her eyes and assesses him suspiciously. Then she laughs. “You are funny!” She seams rather amused and smiles up brightly at him. Her blue eyes are sparking. 

“Funny looking,” he snaps back rolling his eyes. 

“Huh?” She questions looking confused for a moment. “You mean your scar?” 

“Umph, what’s a woman like you talking to me anyways?” He doesn't like being teased. 

“Huh?” She looks confused again. Apparently he’s baffling. “A woman like me? What is that supposed to mean?” 

He gestures at his left cheek and the scar there. Then gestures to her up and down. 

She wrinkles her nose with a look of frustration. It’s fucking adorable. “Haven’t you ever heard the line... chicks did scars?”

“Heard it,” he scoffed. “Never found it to be true. Hence the chasm between you and me?” 

“Chasm... really? Is it sooooo unreasonable to think that a ‘woman like me’ might be interested in a man like you?” She sasses back even using ‘air quotes’. 

“Yup,” he answers simply. 

She shakes her head like he’s said something stupid instead of the Gods honest truth. “Well, I personally think you are ruggedly handsome. And excuse me but...” she pauses. She slowly ogles him up and down and bites her lip. “You’re ducking fit,” she whispers. 

“What? Ducking?” 

She blushes, “oh, yeah. I a... used to swear a lot in text and autocorrect always changes fucking to ducking, fucks to ducks.” She gestures with her hands then shrugs, “it wore me down and I stopped fighting it. Decided it was a subtle way for me to watch my mouth... then it stuck.” 

“That’s fucking adorable, you make cupcakes too?” He laughs back. She’s not pretty, she’s fucking gorgeous. She’d light up the night when she smiles like that. 

“I do actually,” there’s that devastating smile again. “Pink lemonade cupcakes are my speciality.” 

He smiles shaking his head, “I was joking.” 

“Well then apparently I’m ducking hilarious,” she jokes. 

“Why in the ducking world... see what I did there?” He grins at her. 

“You replaced a fucking with ducking,” she laughs. “I’m corrupting you already! Bah haha,” she attempts some evil villain cackle that just sounds like a little bird chirping to him. 

“Why are you grocery shopping on a Friday night?” He asks her. “Why not out clubbing with your boyfriend?” He regrets it as soon as he says it, don’t remind her of her fucking boyfriend you fucking idiot. 

“Alas, no boyfriend.” She says wistfully. 

Did she just bat her fucking eyelashes at you Clegane? Nah. Don’t be a fucking moron. There’s no fucking way. 

“Clubbing... not really my scene. I guess I’ve grown out of it. No, I think maybe it was never really my scene. I just always felt like I had to go and show off. I have no one I need to impress.” She holds a finger up to him to quiet a retort. “Now don’t get me wrong... I look mighty-fine in stilettos and a dress. Ugh! Buuuuut most men aren’t keen on a girl taller then them. Those poor beautiful heels are just gathering dust in my closet. Le sigh.” 

“Most men are stupid,” he answers without pause. 

“Can’t argue with you there,” she laughs. 

“Taller then them? You’re not that tall.” 

“Tall enough. I’m almost 5’10” I’m over six foot in my beautifully under used minolo’s,” she sighs. 

“Minolo’s?” he asks. 

“Girl stuff,” she explains and pats his arm. “Pretty shoes.” 

Fuck, how did she get so close to him. He looks down her pale slender fingers resting on his tan forearm. “What are you doing tonight?” he winces as soon as the words leave his lips. Dumb dog, she’s not for the likes of you. 

“Ah, nothing. Grocery shopping,” she says holding up her basket. 

Fuck it, fuck it all. Even if she turns and walks away he won’t have to wonder what might have been. Plus... a grin tugs at his lips, he’s got enough interaction with her to fuel a rather good wanking tonight. Do it dog, DO IT!!! “Well uh... I still have to go to the pet store but...” 

“Oh, I love it there...” she looks like she has hearts in her eyes. “The tropical fish, the birds, the little critters... sometimes I just go there to look.” 

Half his brain is shouting do it, do it! The other half is scolding, don’t you dare. “You a... wanttocomewith?” 

Her eyebrows scrunch together for a moment and he thinks... stupid dog. What would she want with you? Then her eyes light up with understanding. 

“Sure, it’s a date.” She smiles up at him and pats his arm again. “A little unconventional, but I’m game.” 

“Date... yeah,” he mumbles still processing. Half his brain is cheering you fucking did it! The other half, well... it is too. 

“What else should we do?” she asks. 

“Uh... should we... a-” think you fucking dog think! “Do we have to go to dinner then?” 

“Nah,” she shakes her head. “Another time. I think we should stick with the unconventional theme. What else were you planning to do tonight?” 

He shrugs, “make dinner, wash my dog and clean out the fridge. Not really-“ 

“I’m game.” She interrupts. 

Now she has her arms linked around his forearm. She’s weird. He likes it. 

“I was going to just Netflix and chill.” Then she blushes. 

He cracks a smile back and raises his eyebrows at her suggestively. 

“Alone though, Netflix and chill all by myself.” 

He cocks his head to the side and looks at her with question. 

She scrunches her nose, “that sounds even worse! Seriously!” She sounds exasperated. “How did Netflix and chill become a euphemism for sex anyway?” 

“Who knows? You sure you’re willing to interrupt your chill?” He replies, he can’t help but chuckle. 

“Yes, I’d rather chill with another person anyway. Oh my Gods... Sansa stop talking.” 

“Sansa?” 

“Yeah, what can I say my parents were from the North,” she answers shrugging her shoulders. 

“It’s a beautiful name. I’m Sandor by the way,” he offers his hand to her. 

“Nice to meet you Sandor,” she says shaking his hand and sweetly smiling up at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this little story popped in my head as a meet-cute for Sansan. Just a shorty I think 2-3 chapters total. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	2. Bare With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what are you making for dinner?” She asks. 
> 
> He furrows his eyebrows, “I was just going to grill a steak.” 
> 
> “Mmm, sounds lovely.”
> 
> “Thank the fucking-“ he starts. 
> 
> “Ducking, it’s funnier,” she interrupts. 
> 
> “Thank the,” he pauses shaking his head, “ducking... Gods. I need some meat in my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a shorty. I’ve had this done-ish for days and like 3 others, but I’m just not sure... so just a quick update more to come.

“Okay, first things first,” she smiles sweetly at him. She pulls out her phone and flips the camera around and snaps a picture of them together. 

“You didn’t smile,” she says as her nose wrinkles and her eyebrows furrow. She looks at him side-eyed. “You were supposed to smile,” she scolds. 

“Why do you need a picture?” He asks.

“Oh, if I go on a date I snap a selfie with him and picture of his drivers license and or his car and send it off to this safe date app thingy and if I don’t cancel it in time it sends off a text alert to a few contacts.” She explains, “that way, if something horrible happens to me at least there’s something to start with.” 

“Really, kind of backwards. If you’re already in trouble right?” He asks, then he pauses. “You think I’d hurt you?” He asks looking a little offended. 

“Well no,” she looks up into his eyes like she is looking into his fucking soul. “I don’t think you’d hurt me,” she replies. 

“But it’s something. Gives me little piece of mind. Anyways... for example this guy asked me out last year,” she shakes her head. “I never should have agreed, he was giving off bad vibes. Well when I said I was going to snap a selfie and such he got all nervous and changed his mind. Dodged a bullet I reckon.” 

“You reckon?” He laughs back. 

“I try to have a diverse vocabulary... reckon is a fun word.” She nods at him to agree with her but he just shakes his head. 

“That’s weird, the guy wouldn’t let you take his picture?” He asks.

“Not when I told him what it was for. Drivers license please,” she says holding out her hand. 

While handing it over, “isn’t this a little overkill? 

“Absolutely,” she agrees. “And no.” She sizes him up again. “What do you weigh? Like... 230, 240?” 

“Yeah, around that. Why?” 

So let’s say you are going on a date with a guy.” She pauses holding up her hand, “bear with me. This guy is seven foot two inches and 300 pounds or so of muscle. You don’t know him and he’s a bigger then you. Likely stronger too. You agree to go out with him, to get to know him... alone. He drives or picks the date spot. How much power do you really have in that scenario? How much trust do you put in that person you don’t even know? Women do it all the time. Even a man my height could likely overpower me, if that was his intention.” She gives a casual shrug like its an everyday thing. 

“Fuck, never thought of it like that.” He honestly a little stupefied. Scrubbing his hand over his beard. 

“It’s crazy actually. I heard a comedian once compare to a dating a bear.” Her voice changes to a deeper tone like she’s imitating someone, “well he seemed nice. He doesn’t look like he’s going to eat me. Let’s see where this goes. Nom. Nom. Nom.” She jokes and rolls her eyes.

“So I just need a few more things here, let’s go.” She all but pulls him down the aisle by their linked arms.

“So what are you making for dinner?” She asks. 

He furrows his eyebrows, “I was just going to grill a steak.” 

“Mmm, sounds lovely.”

“Thank the fucking-“ he starts. 

“Ducking, it’s funnier,” she interrupts. 

“Thank the,” he pauses shaking his head, “ducking... Gods. I need some meat in my life.” 

She gasps and he looks down at her. “Would you have eaten a vegan salad for me?” She asks cheerfully. 

He stops in the aisle and scrunches up his face at her. 

“Oh my ducks you would,” she is doing a weird little happy dance in the aisle of the store. “That is so sweet. Don’t you worry your pretty-little head I was born a carnivore,” she laughs and gives a mock growl. 

He can’t help but laugh. They grab a few more items and head toward the check out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> It was so short but it’s sonething.


	3. Suicide Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me just drop off my bags in the car,” she says walking toward the left side of the lot. 
> 
> He looks up ahead of her. Oh seven hells what the fuck? There is a mint green VW Beetle with fucking eyelashes on the headlights. He should have fucking known.

“Let me just drop off my bags in the car,” she says walking toward the left side of the lot. 

He looks up ahead of her. Oh seven hells what the fuck? There is a mint green Volkswagen Beetle with fucking eyelashes on the headlights. He should have fucking known. There is no way he could ever be interested- but she walks right past it. There is only one car left, this far back in the lot. He stops dead in his tracks. It’s a dead black, 1966 Lincoln Continental with suicide doors and blood red interior. That may be the absolute last car he would have expected. And it’s... it’s fucking perfect. He quickens his step and catches up with her. He reaches out his hand just to touch it, the finish is impeccable, the interior is flawless and it’s a fucking hard top. Fucking perfect in every way. She continuing to chirp but he hasn’t heard a thing. 

“What?” He mumbles out in question. He looks at her and back to the car. She looks a little embarrassed. 

“Oh yeah,” she replies. “It’s a-“ 

“I know exactly what it is.” He answers. before she can even explain. 

“I know it’s old... but it’s a good car,” she starts. Her eyes don’t meet his and she is fidgeting her hands. 

“Sansa seriously?” He rounds the car assessing it from all angles. “How... how is this your car?” 

She bites her lip and moves to unlock the trunk and sets her groceries inside. “Well short version it was my grand-dads and when he passed away it became mine. I just could never part with it. I have such great memories with it and... I love it.” She looks down like she waiting to be scolded like a child. 

He shakes his head at that. “It’s fucking amazing,” he says with disbelief eyes following the lines of the car looking for a flaw. “It’s fucking perfect.” 

She looks surprised. “You like it?” She asks eyebrows pull together like she examining him for a lie. 

“What’s not to like?” He asks shaking his head. “Can I sit in it? Please?” He briefly considers that he may sound like a kid begging for a toy, he doesn’t fucking care. 

“Yeah,” she answers narrowing her eyes a bit as she unlocks the door. 

He bites his lip to hide the giddy grin on his face. He climbs in, pushes the bench seat back and just savors the moment. He even fits in it. Left hand on the wheel, right arm stretched out the back of the seat. This is a real fucking car. He then fumbles his phone out of his pocket. 

“Take a picture of me in it... please.” He pleads. 

“You really like it?” She asks again. 

“I fucking love it,” he answers with a smile. She snaps a few pictures and moves around to the passenger side climbing in. He can’t help running his fingertips over the steering wheel, hands across the dash. It’s his fucking dream car. She slides all the way over against him and snaps a picture of the two of them together. He looks over at her and thinks to himself who the fuck is this girl? 

“My last boyfriend thought it was embarrassing,” she volunteers. 

“What?” He shakes his head, he’s fucking confused. 

“He thought is was an ugly old car. He said it should be hidden away in the garage until I could afford a proper car.” 

“Proper car?” He repeats. “Was he fucking stupid?” 

“Well I did eventually come to that conclusion,” she laughs. 

“What is a proper car?” 

She laughs and looks up at him. “A BMW,” she answers. “That is a proper car for a girlfriend.” 

“I’d say he has no taste, but he liked you so he can’t be completely daft,” he offers. 

“A no...” she looks down at her hands. “He didn’t like me much. He wanted me to bleach my hair blonde or even dye it brown... something less ’gaudy’. Oh yeah and lose 20 pounds... at least.” 

“Huh?” What the fuck did she just say? 

“He just, he was in the public eye... he wanted everything perfect.” She sounds so meek. He tips his head and is waiting for her to laugh it off. Laugh at her joke. Instead she sucks her bottom lip in and folds her hands in her lap. 

“You are fucking kidding me... right?” 

She looks up at him her blue eyes are shining like she’s in the verge of tears. “I’m sorry,” she mumbles. Her eyes quickly lower back to her hands.

Fuuuuuuck, he thinks to himself. He moves his left hand to cover hers on her lap. He brushes a red lock behind her ear with his right hand as he guides her to look at him. 

“That man was a fucking moron,” he keeps his gaze steady till her eyes meet his. “A fucking moron,” he says it slowly meaning every word. “You may be something else... but I wouldn’t change a fucking thing.” 

Her eyes soften and she glances down to his lips before meeting his gaze again. Gods he wants to kiss her. Nah, she’s just self-conscious about that other fucker... that’s all. 

He clears his throat and shifts away, “so I gotta grab some food for my dog.” 

“A... yeah,” she says looking a little disappointed. 

Did she want him to kiss her. Nah. Maybe? Nah. No fucking way. He pulls himself out of the car and trots over to the other side helping her finish opening her door. He has a thousand thoughts rushing through his mind as they head across the parking lot to the pet store. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No offense for beetle drivers... definitely not a man’s-man car. 
> 
> Quick little chapter. Someday they will get to his house. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Whoa!” He turns toward her with a knowing smile and examines the picture on the screen again.
> 
> “This... this is something else.” He can’t help but bite his lip. “This is what fucking fantasies are made of.” 
> 
> “Fucking fantasies?” She parrots rolling her eyes. 
> 
> “Yup,” he answers simply. “You into this?” He turns the screen towards her for a moment and then resumes scrolling through the pictures. 
> 
> “Um...” she hums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <https://redbirdblackdog.tumblr.com/post/621566143386337280/cross-stitch-works-and-patterns-that-inspiraed>  
> 

“You want to hold a rat?” He asks. 

“Its a hamster actually, but rats are fine too.” She starts baby-talking the animals. “Aren’t you cute my sweet little lovelies! Oh they have guinea pigs... I loooove guinea pigs so much! All their cute squeaky noises.”

“Well you enjoy the pigs... I’m going to go grab a bag of dog food. I’ll be right back,” he says. 

“I’ll be here watching the cuteness’s,” she replies with a wave. 

He starts off down the aisle. Is this girl for fucking real? She is too fucking adorable. There’s got to be a fucking catch. Why would she want to be with him. Maybe she’s in it for a one-nighter. Not that he’d mind, not really. But a hookup would usually b-line it for bed, not linger on some pseudo-date. He’ll just take what he can get. Yeah. Maybe she’s just a good girl leaning into the bad boy. Whatever. Be happy about it ya dumb dog. He’ll have a beautiful woman on his arm for a few hours and she can take it or leave it. He makes a turn down the next aisle and grabs a bag of dog food off the shelf and up onto his shoulder. 

When he makes it back up front he doesn’t see her at first. She is not by the little furry critters anymore. He scans the store and cracks a smile. Her red hair is like a beacon. He gives a sharp whistle at her, she looks up from her focus on the fish tanks and smiles back at him. 

He takes her in as he closes the distance. She wearing a pair of beat-up jeans, but tight as hell. He gets a rather good look at her ass in them. It’s a nice ass, what kind of man would want her to drop 20 pounds? She’s got what should be a boring loose gray sweater on, but the neck is wide and it slides low off her shoulder showing more skin, the red strap of her bra and a bit of red lace. Her lips are also a deep red that seems a little too close to the red converse she wears to be an accident. Not what he’d expect in someone who presents a little... vanilla, but he likes a little spice in his women. It all just gives him a little hint that she’s holding something back. That she tones herself down. He smirks maybe he can crack her veneer, get that pretty princess mask to slip. He hums, he wants to see more of that... red.

“So what is it you do Little Bird?” He asks her. Taking a place next to her, splitting his time between admiring the fish and the beauty beside him. 

“Oh... um. I do lots of things,” she replies.

“Care to elaborate?” He taunts. 

“Um... well it’s easier to show you.” She pulls out her phone and starts sliding through pictures. “Here, I do needlepoint and embroidery... but a, it’s a little edgy.” 

“Edgy needlepoint? Seriously?” He shakes his head and starts flicking through the pictures. He smiles and laughs. “Oh I see now. I like this one ‘the dogs been fed don’t listen to his bullshit’. Oh this one is funny too... ‘Fresh Out of Fucks’.” He laughs again. “People put this on their walls? Do you actually make any money with this?” 

“Yes I do,” she says sternly. “Still have a part time job too, but someday it will just be my own boss. I’ll take my phone back now.” She holds out her hand. 

“I just want to see the rest,” he says dodging her hand. 

“What is this?” He turns the phone towards her and raises his eyebrows. 

She blushes, then with a deep breath answers. “It’s called doggy-style. Maybe you are not familiar?” She sasses back. 

“Oh I’m familiar, just never thought I’d see it in needlepoint,” he chuckles. She does have a bit of fire in her. “Is this legal?” 

“For consenting adults,” she huffs. 

“Oh this is gold. I know what I want for Sevensmas,” he states shaking his head. He angles the phone back at her and she blushes at the image. 

“I do lots of custom work... customer requests and all.” She says. “It’s a big part of my online shop.” 

“I’ve got some ideas,” he replies. 

“Ok, Haha... give it here,” she scolds. “I didn’t agree to show you every picture.” 

“Well I got it now,” he pauses. “Whoa.” He turns toward her with a knowing smile and examines the picture on the screen again. 

“This... this is something else.” He can’t help but bite his lip. “This is what fucking fantasies are made of.” 

“Fucking fantasies?” She parrots rolling her eyes. 

“Yup,” he answers simply. “You into this?” He turns the screen towards her for a moment and then resumes scrolling through the pictures. 

“Um...” she hums. 

“Fuuuuuck, this one is fucking fantastic.” He‘s fucking floored. He knew it, there is a fucking fire burning in this chick. He meets her eyes before focusing back on the screen.

“Yeah, I... I’m into it.” She says a little unsure. “You?” 

“Like I said the stuff my fucking dreams are made of. Oh shit... this is so fucking hot.” They lock eyes for a minute and the air seems to have a heaviness to it. She doesn’t back down though her eyes hold his stare. 

“Sir,” a voice interrupts. “Sir,” sterner now. 

He breaks the gaze and looks at the smaller man in the blue polo. “What?” He growls. 

The man recoils a bit but continues. “Sir you’ve said fuck like twenty times,” he had whispered the curse and continues. “Please make your purchase and leave or watch your language.” 

He normally would have a few choice words for the man, but Sansa has peaked his interest more then he expected. So he just nods at the man. He hands her back her phone and with his hand low on her back guides her to the check out. 

He checks out of the store, he’s quiet but exchanging glances with her. He wants her, now more then ever. 

“So... what’s the story with the pictures?” He asks as they walk out of the store. “It’s you right... the pinups on your phone?”

“Oh... well I... yes that’s me. It’s kind of a long story.” She takes a breath and continues. “When I was little I’d go to car shows with my grand-dad and my nana. Grand-dad always wore jeans and a leather jacket a little like a greaser. Nana and I would dress to match... a poodle skirt and loafers, cigarette pants and a scarf or sometimes a little 1950’s housewife. It was fun.” 

“Well nana died when I was in middle school and we didn’t go for a while. When I started again it my last year of high school. One of the lady’s that was a regular at the shows took me under her wing. She showed me how to do my hair and makeup and loaned me a dress. She was gorgeous and had that 1950’s pinup kind of vibe. I loved it. I love the bold colors, the dressing up and the not-so-subtle sexiness. I was hooked.” 

“I started making dresses for myself then for others. In college, grand-dad died and I got his car. I went to the car shows for a while after he passed, the guys in the club knew me and looked out for me. I even made money a few times posing with the classic cars. My boyfriend thought it was stupid, I never really showed him but he was so opposed to anything not trendy and freaking pastel. I still occasionally get all dolled up when I take the Lincoln to a car show. 

“The pictures actually my friend took. I was on my way to a show... all dressed up when I ran into her. She helped me take some pictures to show off the dresses and accessories on my online shop.” She shrugs her shoulders as she finishes the story.

“You ever been to a Rockabilly club?” He asks with a sly smile. 

“No... is there one around here? Do you know one? Do you think I’d fit in? Are you offering?” She asks quickly and then batts her fucking lashes. 

“Fuck yes,” he answers back confidently. “But I do have one condition.” 

She narrows her eyes at him, “whats that?” 

“Let me drive her,” he motions with his chin to the car. 

“Of course,” she answers handing over the keys. “But what about your car?” 

“Eh, that’s my old truck over there. Not much to see, gets the job done. I’ll find a way to pick it up later. Right now I have a date with a beautiful lady,” he turns to her and she smiles up at him. “And you too.” 

She swats his arm, “you are terrible.” 

He walks her around and opens her door first. He then loads the dogs food into the trunk. When he climbs in to the drivers side, he stretches out in the seat. He’s adjusting the mirrors and she slides across the seat and right next to him. He raises his eyebrows at her. 

“It’s for proper balance you know,” she states. “You are supposed to ride this close.” 

“Yup,” he answers. This girl gets his blood up. He starts the engine and he’d be lying if he said the rumble of the engine doesn’t excite him a bit more. He feels pretty fucking confident as he lets his arm slide down onto her shoulders and pulls away from the lot. 

Someone should pinch me I’m dreaming he thinks to himself. “You like dogs?”

“I love dogs,” she answers back. 

He swears she leans into him just a bit more. “Of course you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank @AprilHW3 on discord for this idea. Really helped me get a angle on these characters. The rockabilly I’m trying to lean into, hope I do it justice.  
> Pinup Sansa will forever remind of TheRedWolf’s Retrofit so props for that.  
> The ‘inappropriate cross-stitch idea... there are so many on Pinterest and Etsy. I’ll make a picset too, I’ll post it on tumblr but I can’t seem to get the links to work here... someday. 
> 
> Cross stitch works and patterns that inspiraed this directly are as follows. There are so many more too. 
> 
> ‘Fresh out of Fucks’ pattern: on Etsy at StitchBitchDarling
> 
> ‘The Dog Has Been Fed Don’t Listen to His Bullshit’: Jill Roberts @Wine_Sailing on tumblr
> 
> ‘Because Fuck You That’s Why’: Sew What Alicia on Etsy
> 
> ‘For the Love of Butts’: Twohandsembroidery on Etsy
> 
> ‘Heart Butt Cross stitch’ Aliton Embroidery on Etsy


	5. Bonkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this girl is insane. Like bonkers. She's just what-the-fuck, bat-shit-crazy. And what is really crazy... he thinks he might like it. Nah... he fucking loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicks Dig Scars: Chapter 5  
> 

Okay this girl is insane. Like bonkers. She's just... what-the-fuck, bat-shit-crazy. And what is really crazy... he thinks he might like it. Nah... he fucking loves it. What the fuck is he going to do? 

Start with the car, the beautiful fucking car. The car is too fucking cool, he could spend hours on the fucking _love _he feels for the car, but there are more important things at hand.__

____

____

For one she made him cupcakes. Sansa was in _his _kitchen and made _him _pink fucking cupcakes. Who does that shit? She was singing in his kitchen, dancing around, making cupcakes. Yup. Seriously, she did that.____

_____ _

_____ _

Stranger fucking loved her too. Acted like a puppy that never had been pet before. Big 'ol brute near bowled her over with a eager greeting. Stranger has always been a good dog... but he went full out gaga for her. He had never seen a dog with hearts in its eyes... he has now. Now the dumb brute is just following her around. He laughs to himself... like a love-struck puppy. 

They cleaned out the fridge together, what a glorious date that was, he thinks sarcastically... but it kind of was. They talked. They joked. He learned more about her _naughty _needlepoint buisness. He told her of his job fixing cars. He also told her he hopes someday it might lead to focusing on his real passion classic car restoration. He even had a project car in the garage he promised to show her. She was a little bossy in the fridge, apparently she was some kind of cleaning guru. She knew her shit though. Baking soda and lemon juice to scrub the main parts. Pulling out the drawers and shelves. OK, so he'll admit, maybe he didn't even know they came out... maybe. Using a toothbrush to clean out the crevices seemed excessive but it worked. Why are there even crevices like that? It was so clean, he considered selling it cause it'd never get that clean again.__

____

____

She laughed but didn't judge him on the six types of pickels, eight different mustards, and apparently thirteen different hotsauces in his fridge. Although she did line them up on the counter and count them out. Then proceeded to organize them in alphabetical order. She even made a little apple crumble for his dessert tomorrow from the wilty apples in the fridge.

Then there was the dog washing. Stranger may be in love with Sansa already but the bastard hates the bath. That fucking dog will spend hours chasing a ball into a half frozen lake, but you put that fucker in warm soapy water and he acts like he's dying. Bitching and moaning the whole fucking time. Sandor had his jeans rolled up to his knees and his feet in the tub which usually chilled the fucker out but noooo! Stranger was all hillbilly crazy today. He even tried to make a mad dash for the door. Knocking Sansa over into his lap, wasn't all bad. Should've fucking kissed her. She was all pouty when he stood her back up on her feet. What the actual fuck? Was he just supposed to go all in. Kiss her like that. No fucking cues? No heads up? Whats a dog to do? All he knew for sure is he is so fucking confused. 

He grilled the steak. Trying to psych himself up. She made mashed potatoes, not the box stuff like real mashed potatoes with butter and sour cream and fucking potatoes. Just delicious. She made him try them three times to get the seasonings right, like he had any idea. She scolded that 'there ain't no recipe' to make mashed potatoes, just add stuff till it tastes right. He would argue that, but he didnt know? Whatever? They were fucking delicious though. Made it worth sharing his steak. She made broccoli too, don't ask, he definitely did not have broccoli in his fridge, she must have got it from her bags. It was not that bad, pretty good actually. The cupcakes were good too, sweet but sour and tangy. He had a few ideas of what they could do with that extra frosting, but that would have to wait.

So he's been waiting. Waiting for the ball to drop. Waiting to figure out what the ever-loving fuck is going on. He's caught himself staring a few times. Staring at her ass. Her neck. When she fucking bites her lip or blushes it nearly knocks him off his feet. This stuff doesn't happen to people and this stuff definitely doesn't happen to him. 

It's not like he'd never kissed a woman before. Not like he's never been with a woman either. A few stuck around a bit, more were here and gone before he knew it. But the first kiss, that had always been on them. One of the few manners grandma had taught him that stuck, you don't take from a woman, you accept what they give. Shit, thinking back nearly every first kiss he can remember, their hand had been on his cock before their lips even met. Made it real fucking clear what they wanted. Guess he wasn't really the type for soft and slow. He just wasn't that guy right? Not the one for holding close, soft and fluffy shit... right? Some girls just wanted a big guy, he had that. He had that in spades. He could give her that... if he could be sure that was what she wanted. 

"So what are you doing here?" He finally managed to ask. 

"Me? Trying to get laid," she said all casual. 

He chokes on his drink. "What?" 

"I mean not neccesarily tonight, but I like you and I just want to let it happen. Give it a go. I thought we had some chemistry. I made some advances and you keep deflecting me." She looks him in the eyes, then to the floor. "Am I just not your type?" She pauses and he's dumbfounded. "It's okay, I get it. My hair is really red. I'm silly. I have freckles. I don't have a real job. I'll just go, its okay, it was fun. I just..." she starts patting her pockets. "Where are my keys?"

"These keys?" He pulls the keys out and holds them up. 

"Oh yeah, you drove." Her shoulders fall further, "do you need a ride back?" She reaches for her keys, he moves them just out of her reach. 

"Sansa..." His tone is hushed. 

"Sandor," she just mocked back quietly. He thinks she's actually kind of pissed now. She reaches for her keys again. Not meeting his eyes. 

"Sansa... you know you're a fucking knock-out right?" He moves a little trying to catch her eyes. 

"Yeah, yeah," she answers unenthusiastically. "Sansa you're pretty... but. There's always a ducking _but _. People say stuff like that, doesn't matter if they don't mean it."__

____

____

"I don't lie. Why wouldn't I mean it?" He asks confused.

"You've barely looked at me," she shakes her head. 

"I can't keep my eyes off you." He steps closer. "I've been trying not to stare. 

She looks up at him unconvinced. "You didn't care about the cupcakes," she accuses. 

"They're fucking delicious," he counters. "I can't belive you made them for me." He steps closure again looking down at her. 

"You didn't notice that I completely understand your condiment obsession," she says softly looking up at him. 

"Did you say condoms? All I heard was condoms." 

She furrows her brow, "I'm confused." It's fucking adorable. 

"Me too," he picks up her hand and starts rubbing her palm with his thumb. 

"What, why?" She scrunches her nose. 

"Exactly," he teases. 

She shakes her head, "this is getting us no where."

"Sansa you are a beautiful and talented woman, why are you here?" He lifts be hand and kisses each fingertip gently. "Why are you here with me?"

She looks distracted, watching him kiss her fingers. "I...I am attracted to you." She is speaking quickly. "Like drawn to you, but if you don't want..."

"Oh I want," he interupts. He turns her hand and lays a kiss on her palm then places it on his chest holding it there with his left hand. 

"But," she looks at her hand on his chest then back up to him in his eyes. "If I was the guy I'd have kissed you like four different times." 

"Four?" He narrows his eyes at her. 

"At least," she answers. 

"And how would a guy, like me know that?" He tilts his head, "why should a guy like me believe that? 

"It's not a lie," she says, staring up at at him. 

"Worse, its a fucking song." He scoffs.

"Some songs are true," she counters.

He shakes his head, "but why?" 

"I've always chosen a man with my head. He's pretty or he's successful or my mom would like him." She sighs, "I've never really chosen for myself. For me. What I want. What I feel." 

He drops his voice to a whisper, "what's that?"

"You are what I want," she stares up at him and straightens her shoulders. 

They are close, really close. She's looking up at him. He wants to touch her, to pull her closer. He squeezes her hand.

“So a...” she glances down to his lips and then back to his eyes. “You gonna kiss me then?” 

He shifts a little trying his best not to look nervous. “You want me to?” He counters. 

“Yes.” She answers simply. "Thought we had clarified that already." 

“Now?” He asks taunting her. Why is he so nervous? 

“You are a tease,” she laughs she drums her fingers on his chest. She leans in just a little. 

Gods he wants to run his hands through her hair. He wants touch her. He leans in just a little and glances down to her lips. He touches a stray curl on her shoulder pinching it between his fingers. “I’ve heard anticipation heightens the experience,” he can’t help a smug smile. 

She leans in as his hand brushes her jaw. “Anticipation is nothing without the act itself.” She bites her lip. 

He almost whimpers at that. 

“Sandor...” she begs. Her hand comes up to his neck and just lightly brushes the skin behind his ear. “Kiss me... please,” she whispers. Her other hand grasps at his shirt.

She’s as gone as he is. His eyes meet hers they are dark but shinning blue. Her lipstick has faded now but there is still a lingering red and they look temptingly soft. Her nose is peppered with freckles making her look perfectly imperfect. He licks his lips. Shit... fucking kiss her idiot! He leans in a little more and she does too. Their lips just touch. She’s so soft and warm. He feels her lips part and he lets his tongue just find the entrance of her mouth and she counters back. Before he knows it he has one hand cradling her head and the other is following the curve of her waist down to her hip. The kiss is deep and warm and he loves the feeling of her under his hands. He feels pulled tight and set free. She hums into the kiss and pulls him down by his hair and his knees nearly buckle. When did her hand find his hair? He feels drugged... fucking high. She tugs on his hair again, to get closer, she’s a little off-balance on her toes. He is bent over to meet her. He lets his hand slide down her hip over her arse and pulls her up off her feet and against him so they are nose to nose. She wraps her legs around him with a giggle. He can feel all of her now. 

She breaks the kiss but is still so close, their noses are touching. "So you like me?" 

"Can't think of a damn thing I like more," he purrs. He tips his head and presses two soft kisses to her lips. He pulls her closer and whispers in her ear, "best grocery run ever." And fucking Hells, that was the best idea of his fucking life. 

She giggles again and pecks kisses along his jaw and back to his lips. The kiss deepens and lights him up from the inside out. Seven hells he hopes she feels it too. She has one hand pulling at his hair another kneading his shoulder. Her breasts are pressed up against him. His hand now firmly on her arse. Her weight supported between his hand and his hips. Fuck yes his brain screams as she sucks on his lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's that. I hope its not to choppy. I was having a hard time writing out everything. I ended up with a Sandor summary then moved into current... hope it makes sense. Kinda fun.  
> Rockabilly soon.  
> Thanks for reading.


	6. Bad Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He swings the door open ready to growl. "Shit," he mutters. There are angry blue eyes staring back up at him. Fuck, she looks good angry, he thinks to himself. 
> 
> "Oh, so you are alive," she growls at him. "That's a ducking relief." She smacks something into his chest. "Here's your ducking cookies, I made them for you four ducking days ago." 
> 
> His jaw drops open. "Shit."
> 
> She turns and starts storming off. "Bye... nice knowing you," she grumbles waving her arms in exasperation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a knock at the door. Stranger bounds for the door barking along the way but Sandor is slower. Maybe they will just go away. What good ever came from a door knock? Window installers, extreminators, girl scouts... well girl scouts are ok. Hopefully this was one of those little green munchkins peddling cookies. 

He swings the door open ready to growl. "Shit," he mutters. There are angry blue eyes staring back up at him. Fuck, she looks good angry, he thinks to himself. 

"Oh, so you are alive," she growls at him. "That's a ducking relief." She smacks something into his chest. "Here's your ducking cookies, I made them for you four ducking days ago." 

His jaw drops open. "Shit."

She turns and starts storming off. "Bye... nice knowing you," she grumbles waving her arms in exasperation. 

Stranger is bouncing next to her tail wagging like mad.

"Sansa wait," he reaches out to stop her, his hands around her waist. She bats his hands off and he grabs her hand to still her. 

She turns to face him and her eyes narrow. "Its been five days. Five ducking days you, you... liar," she throws back and it stings. "I liked you, I really did... you said you liked me too. You said you'd call. But like everything else, what Sansa wants doesn't matter." She peels his hand off hers. "Let me go," she growls. 

"Sansa," his pleads. His mind is racing trying to find the words. 

"Sansa, Sansa, Sansa," she teases back. "Don't worry yourself, stupid Sansa is leaving now." 

She is moving away from him again. "Sansa," he repeats slowly she turns and her eyes meet his. They're blazing blue and shining, did he make her cry? She turns again to walk away. "Sansa, I'm sorry," he calls after her. 

"Sorry Sansa," she mocks. "If I had a dime for every time-"

She's mad, mad he didn't call her. She really wanted him too. Shit, he thinks to himself. "I didn't call, I mean I didn't call yet. I didn't want to mess it up. I didn't want to seem needy." 

She turns, she looks furious. She points a accusing finger at him, "that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. That doesn't even make sense." She shakes her head. She speaks in a deep mocking voice, "I want to date you, hehehe... I should ignore her to show her I care." She throws her hands in the air, "ridiculous." 

"The guys said you are supposed to wait..." he answers. 

"Well, the guys are morons," she smarts back. 

"You're right," he answers. 

She glares at him looking for the lie. "But?" 

He shakes his head. "No buts, it was a bad move... stupid. I shouldn't have listened to them." 

Stranger is barking and jumping in place to get her attention. Her eyes cool as she looks at the dog. "Hey Stranger, you're a good boy. You would have called. You wouldn't play silly games with a girl, would you?" He swears the dog glares at him as she rubs behind his ears. 

Sandor takes a deep breath, the dog bought him a minute or two. How can he fix this? "Sansa, I really was going to call tonight. I wanted to call before... I should have." 

She hums, her back is to him. "Stranger how many days should I ignore him to teach him a lesson?" 

The dog grumbles back at her. 

"What?" He asks. What can he do? He looks around for and inspiration on how to fix this. Oh, shit there's a flower he reaches down a plucks it. It's purple and kinda looks like a pompom, but its pretty. "Sansa, I don't want to play games. I like you, I want a chance to be around you. To get to know you.To take you out." 

She turns and looks at him, "Sandor that's sweet..." She sees the flower and gives him a confused look. "Is that a chive blossom?" 

He looks at the little flower and hesitates, "I guess?" He shrugs. "Is that good?" 

"Sandor, its an onion flower." She laughs. 

Laughing, that is better then her angry at him. "Shit, should I pick a different one?" He starts looking around for another flower. 

She takes a few steps closer and smiles up at him. "No, I like it. It's cute, very unconventional. Like you." 

She reaches for it and he pulls it away. "We good?" He asks and holds the flower out for her. 

"Well," she scrunches her nose like she's thinking it over. "I guess, but you got off easy. Not calling is a punishable offense." She reaches up and plucks the flower from his hand. 

"Better be careful," he growls at her. Then he leans down to whisper in her ear as she smells the bloom. "I might like being punished by you." 

She looks up at him then and smiles. "You like a bossy girl?" 

He smiles back at her, "guess you'll have to stick around to find out." 

"You gonna ask me out Sandor?" 

"Depends... can you forgive me?" He asks. 

She puts her finger to her lip and looks up like she's thinking it over. "I guess," she answers. "You gonna call me this time?" 

"Fuck yes," he answers. He steps to her and cups her jaw. "Think I could get a kiss?" 

"Don't you think that's pushing your luck?" 

"Yes," he answers. "But I like my odds." 

She bites her lip. 

"Kiss and make up?" He offers raising his eyebrows suggestively. He just brushes her lips with his thumb. 

"Yes...now," she demands. "It better be good, if you want to make it up to me." 

"Challenge accected," he growls back.


	7. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We could do something, do nothing. I don't care," he mumbles in her ear. Then he hitches her up a little higher and starts kissing and sucking gently at her neck. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful, 'cause you do." 
> 
> "We could just keep doing this." Her hand slides up into his hair and he purrs against her neck.
> 
> "That is a great fucking idea," he agrees.
> 
> "Hmmm, I don't know? What if I get all swept away again and you don't call?" 
> 
> "Oh I'll call. I'm calling every fucking day." 
> 
> She backs away a hair. She scrunches up her nose and rolls her eyes.
> 
> "Shit, I see your point. One second." He sets her back down on her feet. He turns away from her and starts walking the yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's just watching her, looking her over. She can't tell if he is memorizing the moment or just deciding on the best place to take a bite. Everything with him is intense, heavy... this is something. More than just a kiss. This is something she can feel it. There's a link, a heat, a pull she can't resist. She is a little afraid that he can hurt her... break her heart. She feels a power over him too, like she could break his as well.

He dips his head down and his hands rest at her waist. His lips touch hers, it's easy... gentle even. Like a fragile moment. Something to cherish. Then it's more, it's everything. Their tongues touch, they tangle, they dance. Then it's all a blur, it could be moments or hours. She's never had a kiss like this, not ever. There is no thinking, no planning no consideration for what comes next, it just is. 

She feels it, that moment when she melts into his kiss. She's warm all over, like a little flame inside her has been lit and is threatening to consume her. She puts her hand on his shoulder to pull him closer the other grabs his belt with the same goal. His hands move then too, down to her bum and pulls her against him. Then she's up on her toes and the ground falls away and she is anchored to him. She kicks her feet behind her and smiles into the kiss. 

"So you wanna stay a spell?" He asks against her lips as he takes another kiss, then another. 

She sighs, she could do this all day. 

"We could do something, do nothing. I don't care," he mumbles in her ear. Then he hitches her up a little higher and starts kissing and sucking gently at her neck. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful, 'cause you do." 

"We could just keep doing this." Her hand slides up into his hair and he purrs against her neck. 

"That is a great fucking idea," he agrees.

"Hmmm, I don't know? What if I get all swept away again and you don't call?" 

"Oh I'll call. I'm calling every fucking day." 

She backs away a hair. She scrunches up her nose and rolls her eyes.

"Shit, I see your point. One second." He sets her back down on her feet. He turns away from her and starts walking the yard.

She hums to herself, "what is he up to?" Then she asks Stranger, "you think I scared him off?" She looks around as she pets Stranger. Her phone rings and she sees the unknown number. Telemarketers probably. She rolls her eyes but manages to smile as she speaks, "hello?" 

"Hey, this Sansa?" A gravely voice asks. 

She spins around and looks at Sandor across the yard but he's faced away from her. What is he up to? "Yes, this is her..." 

"Well a... this is Sandor. I a... was wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday? I know this great rockabilly club, we can hang out... have some fun." He slowly turns around to face her and shoots her a cocky smile. "You know... if you're free." He shrugs his shoulders. 

She meets his gaze and narrows her eyes. "Well I don't know." His face looks confused for a moment. "I'm kinda already at a guys house," she says absently as she twirls a lock off hair. 

He grins, "anyone I know?" 

"Jealous?" She smiles back. 

"Extremely," he growls back. "What can I do to get you here with me?" 

"Well calling is a great start, but you ever heard the term 'you snooze you lose'?" 

"Nah, but I catch your drift." He starts to stalk toward her. "Come on Little Bird... say yes."

She turns away from him and tries to hold back a laugh.

"I got a cute dog," he offers and she can hear the smile in his voice. 

"Do you?" She asks, turning back towards him. She checks him out looking him up and down. "This guy is tall,strong and sexy" 

"I got that," his voice is low and gravely again. "At least that's what a Little Bird told me."

"She sounds smart," she answers into the phone. 

He smiles and tucks his phone in his pocket. "She is. She's something else, that's for sure." He offers her his hand, "come on you know you wanna." 

She smiles and takes his hand, she's in for it now. 

"Hmm that dress, I like it. Suits you." He pulls her a bit closer then surprises her by spining her around twice. "Hot as fuck." 

She looks down, "it's not too much? They say redheads shouldn't wear red." 

He leads her around the side of the house and through the gate. "They are stupid. I still like it. But if you're worried you could just shimmy out of it, I don't mind." 

"Oh you wouldn't mind?" She asks back coyly. He led her through to his backyard. At a glance it's lush and green but she can't take her eyes off him long enough to know more. 

He pulls her against him smiling smugly. "I'd manage, just want you to be comfortable." He moves in close and kisses her again. His face gets serious then, "you a... you gotta let me know if it's too much. I just, I wanna touch you... I wanna kiss you. I wanna do all sorts of things to you Little Bird. But I don't want to hurt you." His hand brushes her cheek and his eyes are locked on hers. 

He's watching her, waiting for her answer. To have control over such a man, well that's something too. "I want those things. I want you to kiss me... and more." 

His hand brushes through her hair he presses a quick kiss to her lips. "You gotta let me know though. I'm no good at slow, you let me know if I'm pushin'." He leans in then and whispers like its a secret, "I want to fucking lick every last inch of you, wanna touch you, but you gotta let me know. You gotta give me the green light."

His breath on her neck sends a tingle down her spine. She wants that. "I want that too," she whispers back. "But I've only ever gone slow," she looks down. "I may need to go slow." She's learned it's one thing to offer and something else to follow through. She bites her lip and looks up at him. His gray eyes are soft but wanting. 

He takes her hand in his and kisses her knuckles. "I'll work on slow, you just cool me off if I need it. I can wait, even if I don't want to." He looks toward the patio and whispers, "you wanna go skinny dippin'?" 

"You are terrible," she scolds and smacks his arm. "That's not slow." 

He laughs and kisses her hair. "Just checking your resolve Little Bird."

He sits down onto a chair and pulls her down across his lap. "Like I said... stay a spell." His left hand cups her jaw and his right rests against her waist. "Now where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's building. The rockabilly date is set and half written. Not so sure about this chapter, but more is coming soon.  
> Thanks for reading


	8. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing here?" The woman laughs and elbows her friend. "You don't belong here here... darlin'," she says with venom in her eyes. 
> 
> The woman slowly looks Sansa up and like she's looking for a weak spot to bury a blade. If Sansa knew anything is she had a plethora of soft spots to take her shot. No. She was invited here, she should stand up for herself. 
> 
> "Sandor invit-"
> 
> "Oh," she interupts. "That explains it. You bat your pretty eyes at an ol' dog and get what ever you want. I don't think so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So you just wait here for me," he gives her a quick kiss. "I'll be back in 15, doesn't often take longer than that." 

"Wait... what?" She asks. 

"We have a club meeting on the third Friday," he shrugs. "It's informal but I gotta show. I'll be back in a minute. Get a soda or something." He holds the door open for her and she slips into to the restaurant. 

"Here, Pyp will take care of you." He smiles at her lets his eyes slide over her. He leans down and whispers in her ear, "you look delicious Little Bird."

"Pyp," he calls out. "Take care of my girl." 

She orders a strawberry shake and that is exactly what Pyp makes her. An honest to goodness, strawberry shake, with hand scooped ice cream, whipped cream and a cherry on top. She smiles to herself and looks around the 50's style diner. "This place is great," she tells Pyp. She sees something new, or rather something old everywhere she looks. 

"Yeah, it's something else." He smiles warmly at her, "they'll be out soon. The guys never take long, especially with a pretty girl waiting on one of them." 

She blushes a little and takes a sip of her drink. "This is delicious Pyp." 

He shrugs back, "hard to go wrong with ice cream and strawberries. Do you want anything else?"

"Oh, I'm good." She answers. 

"Just gimme a shout if you change your mind." He gives her a wave and ducks into the kitchen. She loses track of time a bit, swinging side to side on the stool and checking out the 50's memorabilia on the walls. They even have one of those half car tables.

"What are you doing here?" A sharp voice demands. 

Sansa looks up. The girl, no the woman was gorgeous. Not in the conventional sense but beautiful in a striking way. She was all rockabilly, no a bit psycho-billy even. Her hair was dark and tightly styled. Her clothes are dark and edgy. Her makeup is bold. She smiles at Sansa but its anything but friendly. There are a few girls that entered with her, they all look hip and edgy too. She is seriously regretting her girly-girl dress now. 

She takes a deep breath and reaches her hand out. "Hi I'm Sansa, lovely..." 

"What are you doing here?" The woman laughs and elbows her friend. "You don't belong here here... darlin'," she says with venom in her eyes. 

The woman slowly looks Sansa up and like she's looking for a weak spot to bury a blade. If Sansa knew anything is she had a plethora of soft spots to take her shot. No. She was invited here, she should stand up for herself. 

"Sandor invit-"

"Oh," she interupts. "That explains it. You bat your pretty eyes at an ol' dog and get what ever you want. I don't think so." She laughs with her friend. "You think he'll fix your car for free? Little princess. Fawn every last dollar he has on you cause you're so damn pretty. Nah, he doesn't know what good for him. What you need is to leave. You aren't welcome here. Run back to mommy and daddy... princess." 

Sansa snaps out, "he's-" 

The other woman straightens her posture ans glares at Sansa. "You have no idea who I am or who he is. Just 'cause you lead him on like a little puppy dog doesn't mean I'll fall for that shit. Get going little princess 'fore you ruin your makeup." 

"I... I..."

"Nobody cares," she said back. 

"No." Sansa says with as much authority as she can muster. She can feel the tears in her eyes but she blinks them back. "You can't tell him what to do and you certainly can't tell me what to do." 

The woman smiles back at and purses her lips. "You really want to do this? You wanna tangle with me over him? You have no idea who you're dealing with," she mutters. 

Sansa feels her hackles rise. What did she get into. Are they going to fight? She's never been in a fight. A heavy arm falls across her shoulders and she nearly screams. She looks up and its Sandor. 

He furrows his brows looking Confused. "What's going on?" He asks cautiously. 

The woman beats her to it. "This stupid little princess was just leaving." She turns and sneers Sansa’s way. 

"The hell she is," Sandor scoffs. "If she does I'm going with her." He gives her shoulder a squeeze and kisses her hair. 

"Don't be an ass," the woman counters. 

"Why not?" He growls, "you never cease to remind me what an ass I am. Maybe an ass and a princess are perfect for each other." 

"I'm not a princess," Sansa grumbles. 

"'Course not Little Bird," he smiles back. 

"Little Bird," the woman scoffs. "Thats rich." 

"Who asked you anyway?" He growls. "Can't remember the last time I asked your opinion on anything." 

"Just trying to save you from yourself," she growls back. 

Was this an ex-girlfriend? It never even crossed her mind he'd have an ex-girlfriend here. She was so stupid sometimes. Of course he dated girls here, he was into rockabilly, it's a rockabilly club. Seriously Sansa you should have seen this coming. 

"I'll go," Sansa concedes. 

"Nah, we'll go." He growls, "later sis." 

"Wait, what?" Sansa asks. "She's your sister?" 

"Yup... and wicked witch of the west too." He grumbles. 

Sansa laughs, "I... I thought she was an ex-girlfriend." 

They both make disgusted faces. 

"I think I'm going to be sick," the woman says starting to gag. 

"You and me both," he shakes his head and wrinkles his nose. 

"What ya doing with her anyway?" His sister asks like Sansa isn't even there. "You giving her a discount (rude hand gesture) for being seen with your ugly ass." 

"Why are you so fucking mean?" 

"Ehh, comes natural. So what's with the princess?" 

"No, I haven't fixed her car." He leans over and pecks Sansa on the lips. "But I'd fix it for fucking free anyway." 

"Why?" The woman mocks back. 

"Thats it right there, the black Lincoln." 

She rolls her eyes and looks out the window, "fucking hells." She looks at Sansa then back at the Lincoln. "Thats her fucking car?" 

"Yup," he answers. 

"Well," still staring out at the car and shrugs, "I'd fuck her for a chance to drive that car too." 

Sansa closes her eyes and covers her face with her hands. This is a ducking nightmare. They continue to talk right over her about her ducking car. She takes a deep breath to interrupt the family banter. 

She smiles and holds out her hand. "Hi, I'm Sansa Stark. Yes that's my Lincoln. No I don't need your brother to fix it." She bites her lip and feels bold, "I'm into Sandor for something other than his mechanic skills." 

"Oh shit sis," he smarts. "You might need to watch out for her, she's got a bit 'o fire lurking under that sweet candy shell." 

"Fine," his sister answers back. 

"And you are?" Sansa asks. 

"Lenore Clegane," she grumbles shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you I guess." 

"Lenore?" Sansa asks. "Like Edgar Allen Poe? Nevermore?" 

Lenore rolls her eyes, "yes. I'm a fucking cliche... psycho-abilly, horror flick nut, dark poet. Sue me."

Lenore turns and shouts "Bronn I'm leaving you for the '67 Conitinental in the lot." 

"Are we dating?" Sansa hears a voice shout back. 

"Nah, but if we were I'd be leaving your ass." 

"Good to know," is shouted back.

"She's mad, like totally crazy." He shrugs, "she's my sis though, gotta put up with her bullshit I guess. Come on let's get a seat and order some food." 

They find a table and sit down. He looks over at her a few times before he asks. "What's up Little Bird?"

"Sandor... are you... embarrased to have me here with you?" She takes deep breath. Everyone else bold, she feels like a misplaced housewife. "I-I know I'm not as edgy as-"

"Little Bird," he says with a sigh. 

"The other girls are just..." she starts. 

"Little Bird," he interrupts and puts his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. 

She looks around again, "they're so beautiful. And hip." she rolls her eyes. "I feel like such a square."

"I don't want that. Actually, I just don't want them. I want you." He smiles and checks her out again. "I like you looking all sweet like candy. You want a bandana in your hair, creepshow tee and tight ass jean... you still got me. Bikini... can't wait. Pair of leggings and my sweatshirt... I'm game." He tilts up he chin meets her eyes, "you got me." 

"Really?" She asks. 

"I don't want them," he moves his hand to her nape and strokes lightly behind her ear. "I wouldn't touch them." 

Her eyes darken and she looks into his eyes, "do you want to touch me?" 

"Yes," he growls. 

She bites her lip and bats her eyes. Her hand comes up to rest on his chest. She leans in to whisper in his ear, "how do you want to touch me Sandor?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh another update.  
> So I added a sister. Not sweet though, just as salty as her brother... maybe more.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> I'm on tumblr, same handle... discord too.


	9. Honestly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry 'bout Lenore." 
> 
> "It's ok."
> 
> "No, she's a pain in the ass and she's just gotta prove she is the queen fucking bee."
> 
> "If I'm honest," he leans in and whispers. "She's always been afraid of pretty girls. Can't hardly blame her," he scrunches his face. "I'm little afraid of you too." 
> 
> "You, afraid of me?" She asks just above a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He smiles at her devilishly. He leans in close and whispers, "there ain't a damn place on you I don't want to touch... and more. But that's for later." He kisses her hair and smirks like nothing happened. 

She is sure she blushes red as a tomato. His arm slides over her shoulders. He is trouble. No. She is in trouble.

They eat and joke with a few of his friends. She can't remember their names right now, but she'll catch on. Lenore seems to give them a wide berth too. She catches Sandor glaring at his sister more than once. The diner clears out some and just the rockabilly's are left. They are starting to get rowdy too. 

He answers her unasked question. "Pyp lets them say over after hours. They're just going to crank up some music and drink too much." He nods to the small crowd at the counter. "You ready to go?" 

"Yeah. I'm not much of a drinker." She answers. 

"Good," he smiles back taking her hand. 

Guys usually try to get her to drink, get her drunk. 'Loosen her up' she's been told before. He doesn't though. Maybe he really is different. They walk out to the car after settling their tab. His arm slung over her shoulder. He's so warm contrasting the cool evening air, she leans in a little closer. He gets behind the wheel again and she slides over next to him. He seems to have something on his mind. 

"I'm sorry 'bout Lenore." 

"It's ok."

"No, she's a pain in the ass and she's just gotta prove she is the queen fucking bee."

"If I'm honest," he leans in and whispers. "She's always been afraid of pretty girls. Can't hardly blame her," he scrunches his face. "I'm little afraid of you too." 

"You, afraid of me?" She asks just above a whisper. 

He scrubs his beard with his hands. "You're fucking beautiful." Then gestures with his hand at her. "I'm gonna tell you too much or not enough and fuck it up." He scoffs, "I'm gonna say fuck too many times and fuck it up. I'm gonna introduce you to my sister and fuck it up." He gestures toward back toward the diner. He almost whispers the last bit, "what the fuck can I offer you that a hundred other guys can't?" 

She looks at him and bites her lip, "well honesty is a pretty good start." 

He rolls his eyes and scoffs. 

"No," she scolds. "Don't blow me off... that is an asshole move." 

He grins, "you said asshole." 

"I can swear, I choose not to." Raising her chin in challenge. 

He laughs raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Like I was saying... honesty." She glares at him daring him interupt her again. 

He nods at her and grins wider. 

"Do you have any idea how many times I've been straight up lied too. Men deciding I don't need the truth. Protecting me from the truth. Even just not thinking I'm smart enough to understand the truth. My last boyfriend was all prince charming on the outside but a fucking liar through and through. He was dating another girl for months, fucking her at least. Important buisness meeting here, dinner with potential clients there. He had me so turned around I didn't trust myself. I should have known from the start, so many red flags I ignored because he was... perfect." She ends with a snort. 

"That bad?" 

"Oh bad. It's embarrassing really to even admit how long I put up with his shit." She takes a deep breath and steadies her voice. "You know what, I want to tell you. So first time we have sex, ugh. I look back and just think how stupid could I be. So first time we have sex we use a condom. Reasonable request right?" 

"'Course," he shrugs. 

"Again, I should have known... he was a giant baby about having to wear one. Oh its not as good. It's to tight and squeezes my weiner." 

"He said 'weiner'?" 

"I'm paraphrasing," she answers. "So essentially crying over making him wear a condom.

"Cunt move." 

"Exactly," she replies gesturing with her hands. "Just wait it gets better. So we getting going and all, a little lack luster foreplay but..." 

"That's 'nother cunt move," 

"See there's a plus for you already. Oh but it gets better, I mean worse. So he just slips off the condom at some point, I watched him put it on and yet he finished inside me, no condom to be found. 

He squints like he can't believe what he just heard, "that's seriously fucked up." 

"Yes, he apologized and swore it was an accident. Liar. Happens twice more, then he's all we already fucked 'raw' what's the big deal now? Ugh. I could strangle the man now. But he was so charming and such a good liar." 

"Wow, he's a piece of work." 

"I know. Well, now I know. He was always on me about something too. Sansa, you really going to eat that? You need to lose a few pounds not gain more. Sansa, you really would look better blonde. Sansa, that's definitely not your color. Sansa, be quiet and let me do the talking. A good girlfriend should be seen and not heard." 

Sandor grimaces, "fucking idiot cunt." 

"So I spent a bit of time alone after we broke up. Didn't skip right into a new relationship this time. I don't want to be treated badly again. No, I won't be treated badly again." She sniffs a little. He pulls her into him and holds her. 

"He was a massive cunt," he kisses her hair. "I'd happily fuck you with a condom." 

She slaps his arm. "You are terrible. But you see why honesty is so important to me?" 

"Shit, 'kay I gotta come clean though." 

She pulls away from him and narrows her eyes. "You said you weren't a liar." 

"Not a lie, but a bit of an exaggeration maybe." 

She closes her eyes and nods for him to continue.

"My rockabilly game is weak." He squints, "I mean, I'm a member and all but I don't live that life. I have no desire to live like it's 1955. It's fun at times and the guys are cool enough." He shrugs. "I like the clothes, but its just jeans and leather jackets really. I dress like this anyway. I'm from the West my tongue's already loose. So the lingo's already up my alley. I went to the club once when sis's cunt of a ex was still around. It just fit, no effort... easy. I pop in here and there. When I saw that pic of you as a pinup, blew me away. Thought maybe I'd have an in. I mean I'll do it for you but... I'm a simple guy. I want a car that runs, a few friends, my fucking dog. I want you as my girl if... I want you if you'll let me." 

"Really?" Still looking at him suspiciously. "That's your big come clean moment?" 

"Yup. I don't know why you'd want me. There were dozens of men in that fucking store and you walked out with me. I fucked up and didn't call, but you're here... with me. I... I just like you so fucking much. You're pretty... yeah. But it's more than that. You look at me, you seem to see me. No bullshit. You listen, you care... its only been a week and you care. I care 'bout you too. I'd love a chance to make you smile, to make you happy. It just fits... my hand on your back, on your waist, holding your hand." He reaches over and laces their fingers together. Then raises their hands and kisses her knuckles. "It feels good. I want more. If you chose me I don't want to fuck it up." 

"Well if you don't want to fuck this up," she whispers. "I think you should kiss me. No, I should kiss you." She adjusts and sits sideways on his lap. 

He bites his lip. His left hand rests on the small her back and his right slinks across her lap to her hip. 

"Do your worst," she whispers and kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got it done!  
> Thanks for reading.


	10. Make Me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He groans her name, "Sansa." She can feel the heat pouring off of him. His kiss changes, more assertive, she can even feel the roughness of the scar on his lip. His left hand trails up her body cupping the nape of her neck. 
> 
> Her hands grasp for hold, one finding his shoulder, gripping the leather hard the other lands on his neck her thumb brushing the bristle of his beard. He purrs, but it quickly turns to a growl. His hand tightens on her bum pulling her flush against him. Her right breast drags across his chest. The slide of the leather, then zipper against her nipple pulls a moan from her she can't suppress. 
> 
> "Say that again," he begs with a rough voice. Stealing pecks and light kisses to her lips. 
> 
> "Make me," she taunts. 
> 
> He backs away a hair, his eyes searching hers. Eyebrow raised, a cocky smile lights a fire in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her lips touch his and it's gentle. He kisses her back and soft and slow, unhurried like he has all the time in the world. She smiles into his kiss. He kisses like there's nowhere else he'd rather be. It is rather intoxicating. His nose brushes hers as he changes the angle of his kiss. She gasps into his mouth when his hand slides low to squeeze her bum. She crosses her left leg over the right tilting her hips closer to him. 

He groans her name, "Sansa." She can feel the heat pouring off of him. His kiss changes, more assertive, she can even feel the roughness of the scar on his lip. His left hand trails up her body cupping the nape of her neck. 

Her hands grasp for hold, one finding his shoulder, gripping the leather hard the other lands on his neck her thumb brushing the bristle of his beard. He purrs, but it quickly turns to a growl. His hand tightens on her bum pulling her flush against him. Her right breast drags across his chest. The slide of the leather, then zipper against her nipple pulls a moan from her she can't suppress. 

"Say that again," he begs with a rough voice. Stealing pecks and light kisses to her lips. 

"Make me," she taunts. 

He backs away a hair, his eyes searching hers. Eyebrow raised, a cocky smile lights a fire in his eyes. "Aye, challenge accepted." 

He tips his head and kisses her lips, pulling her lower lip with his retreat. "Gonna need a bit more room for all that though," he whispers against her lips. One more peck and he helps settle her in the seat beside him. He turns the key and starts the car, his right arm doesn't go over her shoulder though. His hand moves to her lap and rubs over her left knee before sliding to stop gripping her thigh just above her knee. He squeezes it just a little letting his thumb drag up and down her inner knee. 

She can't help the sigh that escapes her. She crosses her right leg over top, trapping his hand between her legs. He smiles with his eyes on the traffic but squeezes her leg again. She swears his hand manages to climb a fraction higher. 

She smiles smugly and leans into him. "You going to be a good boy?" 

His eyes snap over to her before returning to the road. A wicked smile on his lips. 

"Or are you going to be bad?" She rubs the arm holding her thigh. Tracing the black lines of his tattoos. "I want both… soft and hard." She says quietly. "Gentle and firm. Good and bad. Can you give that to me Sandor? Can you give me what I want?" 

He stops at the red light. He turns to her. His kiss is fierce. His left hand slides to cradle her head, his right hand slips another inch closer to her core and squeezes, causing her legs to shift. He breaks the kiss as a horn alarms behind them. His forehead rests against hers. 

"I'm gonna eat ya alive Little Bird." 

She grabs the collar of his coat and whispers back, "promise?" 

"Fucking hells," he nods to her and bites his lip pulling away from the stoplight and the blaring horns behind them. 

She presses herself against his shoulder and sighs. Her left hand wraps around his arm. She moves her right hand and begins tapping her fingers on his thigh. "I'm losing my patience," she pouts and drags two fingers up along the top of his thigh and back down. 

He squeezes her thigh in reply. 

He parks the car a little askew in the driveway and starts to step out, but he doesn't let go of her. He drags her across the driver's seat. Her bum nearly to the edge and her legs dangling when he slots himself between them and lowers over her. One of his hands cradles her head as he starts with hungry kisses. His other hand slides to the small of her back and he presses into her. He slows his kisses as he pulls her from the car and into his arms. He kicks the door shut and pulls her up wrapping her legs around him. She can't help but pepper him with kisses, jaw, chin, neck… everywhere she can reach.. He pushes open his door and they are met with Stanger's excited bark. Sandor doesn't pause, he just turns and stalks toward the back of the house. He kicks his door shut too and lowers her gently onto the bed. 

He shrugs out of his coat, toes off his boots and starts to climb over her. "Tell me to stop," he hovers her on the bed leaning closer but still not touching. His eyes searching her face. He's above her, so close she can feel nearly feel him.

"Don't stop," she purrs. 

"Anything you want," he promises against her skin. His mouth descending to kiss her neck. 

"I want you," she replies. 

He growls a reply. He lets his body meet hers, his hips cradled by her body. 

She bites her lip at the contact and her hips buck up to meet his. Her hands find the bottom edge of his shirt and lift it enough to touch his warm skin. 

"Shirt off," she commands, tugging it up. 

He grabs the hem and pulls it off. "Bossy," he smarts as he claims her lips. 

"Let me undress you," his voice rough. 

"Please," she pants between kisses. 

"Still so fucking polite," he growls. "Say fuck, say it for me." 

"Make me," escapes with a breath. She probably shouldn't tease him but she can't hold back with him. Then she squeals as he drags her down the bed. 

He fumbles as he unbuckles the belt cinching her waist. She hears it clatter on the floor as she slips out of her sweater. His hand slides into the dip of her waist. His right hand cups her breast and his mouth kisses and starts to suck her nipple through her blouse. She moans and arches into him. 

He lets out a satisfied hum. Three buttons loosen exposing her chest, she lets out a whine as his mouth separates from her. He tugs down her bra freeing her left breast and she moans as his warm mouth sucks on the firm pink nipple. He gives two wide licks causing a tingle up her spine as her nipple cools in the air before he descends again for a firm suck. His right hand maps the lower curve of breast before giving a gentle squeeze. His left hand slides up her outer thigh pulling up her skirt. His fingers slip under her panties giving her bum a firm hold. 

"Fucks yes," she calls out, feeling her hips rock without instruction. 

"Fucks yes," he replies against her breast. He kisses her breast right below her nipple and continues pecking kisses down. 

She whines in response. 

"Patience," he growls.

A huff her only reply. 

She regains a small measure of composure as she feels his lips kiss just above her panty line. She looks down her body at him. His fingertips just catch the edge of the fabric as his eyes look up to meet hers. 

She nods a response. Then follows with, "please." 

"Please," he mumbles. He sucks hard a kiss below her bellybutton as she feels him drag the fabric away. He resumes light kisses down her inner thigh. 

The waiting is killing her. 

Closer and closer his kisses fall. Then she can feel his breath against her center pulling a breathy sigh from her. His tongue then laps at her, wide, short bursts at first then harder. 

She bites her lip only partially controlling the moan building inside her. 

He pulls one leg over his shoulder the other he pushes wide. She feels him press two fingers into her creating a steady rhythm her hips follow as he licks her clit hard. 

"Oh gods…" she pants. Her hand goes into his hair pulling him closer, the other into her own..

"Show me Sansa," he growls against her. Then he licks her soft twice before sucking hard and she falls apart. 

"Fucks, fucks, fucks… Sandor…" 

He doesn't stop. He's steady although she can feel a growl vibrate through her core. He slows, then brings his hand to massage her thigh as he gently laps at her a few more times. He kisses low on her belly and she pulls him up kissing him fiercely. His hips rock against hers. 

"You sure babe?" He asks. 

"So fucking sure." 

He turns on his back and shucks off his remaining clothes. As she does hers. He pulls a condom from the drawer and pulls it on before settling against her. His eyes go wide at his first glimpse of her completely bare before him. He kisses her deeply and she feels pressure as his cock slides home. 

"Oh, fucking Gods Sandor." 

"So fucking good," he rumbles sounding nearly in pain. "Sansa," he breathes out with the first firm thrust. 

Her hands find his shoulders and her fingers press into his skin. She feels his left hand slide to her hip tipping her ever so slightly. 

"Fuck, fuck," she pants. "Right there."

He grunts in return, increasing his pace and each thrust lingering deep a moment longer. She can feel it coming, she is nearly tipped over the edge. She rocks into his thrust and tips her hips. 

"Fuck, Sansa…" he grunts. 

"Harder…" she replies. "Yes!" 

Then it's there. The orgasm consumes her and her body bucks into his chasing the feeling. 

"Yes, yes, yes…" she manages within the moan. She feels her body tighten, then feels him shudder. 

He growls out, sounding more beast than man. He's thrusting furiously as she rides out her pleasure. He soon slows still holding her close. He's heavy upon her but it feels too good. 

His voice is gravely, even deeper than usual. "That was good," he drags his teeth against her jaw before planting a gentle kiss. "We should do that again." 

She hums agreement. 

They hold each other in a few minutes of comfortable silence. He turns on his side and begins running his fingers through her hair slowly. She can't help but speak what she feels. 

"I'm going to fall for you Sandor," she pauses and looks up into his eyes. Her hands gently brush his cheek. "You going to hurt me?" 

"Nah Little Bird," he pecks a soft kiss to her lips. He tucks her under his chin and holds her close. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'll keep you safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes all smut, a little sugar mixed in. Sugar... haha plaguebeast!
> 
> 'When Fire and Metal Collide,' by Sunrise has me on the midnight train to Smutsville. 
> 
> Discord, what a gift from Sansan heaven. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	11. Rage Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya looks both ways like she's going to spill government secrets. "Sansa is baking," she whispers. 
> 
> "Yeah, she does that." He rumbles back. 
> 
> "No, you don't get it. Sansa is angry baking." 
> 
> "Angry baking?" He asks skeptically. 
> 
> "Yes, something happened at work. Something bad." She turns her head like to ensure Sansa can't hear her. "She won't tell me… but it's bad. She loves to bake, so when she's angry she goes overboard trying to counteract it with baked goods." 
> 
> He shakes his head, "that's so fucking Sansa." 
> 
> "I know. Right?" She replies. "I'm going to gain 10 pounds if you can't talk her down." 
> 
> "Gotcha," he winks at her. "I know a few other things I can do that she likes." 
> 
> Arya nods. Then understanding followed by disgust crosses her face. "Keep how you are going to cheer my sister up to yourself. Yuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa: I'm sorry I just can't come over right now. Ugh… I'm so ducking angry. I had to quit my job. My boss he, he is such an asshole I just couldn't take it.😡😡🤮🤮

Sandor: K babe. You want me to come to you? 

Sansa: Yes please. 😘😍🥰

Sandor: Be there soon

He takes Stranger for a quick walk and feeds the brute. He showers and changes. Hops in his truck and heads over. They don't spend much time at her apartment. She shares it with her sister. Arya is OK but she can be a complete pain in the ass when it strikes her fancy. There just wasn't much point in them squeezing into her tiny apartment when they could be at his place. 

He starts to knock and the door swings open almost immediately. Arya has her index finger to her lips and is gesturing him inside. 

He gives her a confused look, "whats up?" 

Arya looks both ways like she's going to spill government secrets. "Sansa is baking," she whispers. 

"Yeah, she does that." He rumbles back. 

"No, you don't get it. Sansa is angry baking." 

"Angry baking?" He asks skeptically. 

"Yes, something happened at work. Something bad." She turns her head like to ensure Sansa can't hear her. "She won't tell me what happened… but I don't like it. She loves to bake, so when she's angry or sad she goes overboard trying to counterbalance with the joy of baked goods." 

He shakes his head, "that's so fucking Sansa." 

"I know. Right?" She replies. "I'm going to gain 10 pounds if you can't talk her down." 

"Gotcha," he winks at her. "I know a few other things I can do that she likes." 

Arya nods. Then understanding followed by disgust crosses her face. "Keep how you're going to cheer my sister up to yourself. Yuck."

He chuckles. "Hope you got headphones runt."

She sneers, "just go fix your girlfriend." 

He just clicks his tongue in response and heads for the kitchen. It smells fucking delicious. He's just one step in the kitchen when he stops dead in his tracks. The kitchen table is covered with cookies and muffins and cupcakes. There is some kind of bread cooling on the counter. Sansa is standing at the counter filling muffin cups with batter. She's just lightly swaying to some soft music. He leans against the door frame and grins as he watches her bend over to put the muffins in the oven. She is more than enticing enough for him in general but… she's wearing tight fitting leggings. Fucking leggings that cling to every fucking curve causing his pulse quicken. 

"Little Bird," he offers trying to sound collected. 

She turns and a smile brightens her face. She bounds over to him and he catches her mid-stride and pulls her up to kiss her lips. She hums into the kiss. His hands slide down to hold her up by her ass and he swears she might as well be naked. Her legs wrap around him squeezing, pulling a groan from him. 

"You came," she cheers kissing him again. "I'm so happy to see you." 

"Yup, me too. Now what's up with this angry baking?" 

Her eyes meet his and she looks nervous. She shifts in his hold prompting him to let her go. She swallows, "promise you won't get mad." 

He raises his eyebrows, "nope." 

She takes his hand and kisses his palm. "So my boss…" 

"The lawyer?" He clarifies. 

"Yes," she answers meekly. "He a… was showing me these papers I was to transcribe and his arm brushed my breast. I thought it was just a mistake." She takes a deep breath. "He always seems to get a little closer than I'm comfortable with anyway. Always touching my shoulder, my hand or leaning in too close." 

He takes a slow breath, just listening. He is trying hard to keep his hands relaxed. 

"Well… this afternoon he asks me in his office. He starts to explain the copies and presentation he wants me to put together." Her voice cracks a bit then, "then before I know it he has me backed against the desk. He kissed me and his hand was on my butt." 

"Handsy fucker," he mutters. 

"Sandor, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" 

"Sansa," he dips his head to meet her eyes. "You didn't do a damn thing wrong. That fucker needs to keep his hands to himself." 

"You're not mad?" 

"Not at you," he manages. He raises his hand slowly to brush her cheek and she leans in to it. He pulls her into his chest pecking a kiss to her forehead and smoothing her hair. "It wasn't your fault." He pulls back enough to cup her face, "you ok?" 

"Yeah," she whispers, raising up to kiss him. 

"No one has the right to touch you, not if you don't want them too." He looks into her eyes, "not even me." 

"I like it when you touch me," she smiles back petting his chest. 

"I like it too," he growls back. 

"I was upset. I was going to come and see you, but I didn't want to bother you at work." 

He pulls her into his chest, "you bother me whenever you want. I'd like it." 

"Really?" 

"If you think having my smokin' hot girlfriend showin' up to my work is ever not going to be the best part of my day I'm not doing a good enough job lovin' on you." He cups her cheek and kisses her gently not sure how much touch she wants after being groped by an asshole. "Hey you want me to break his face?" 

"No... he's not worth it." 

"You're worth it," he answers. 

She smiles up at him. She wraps his arms around her. "I like you here with me." 

"I could tell Arya, she could go break his nose." He sways her in his arms and whispers against her neck, "I can find other ways to make you feel better."

"Like what?" She hums. 

He waggles his eyebrows, "we could get naked and figure it out." 

"Well that sounds lovely," she answers quietly. "But would it be alright if we just cuddle?" 

"Course," he chuckles. "I'll cuddle the fuck out of you." 

"How romantic," she fake swoons.

He scoops her up bridal style and carries her back to her room. He lays her down on her bed, then he lays down beside her. He pulls her over to pillow her head on his chest. He runs his hand through her hair. 

"So uh, you really ok?" He asks. 

"Yeah, I thought of you when he had a hold of me," she whispers against his chest. Her fingers tracing shapes on his shirt. 

"Should I be offended?"

"Not like that," she rolls her eyes. "I thought what would you do?" 

"Did you break his face?" 

"No... but I did knee him in the balls and leave him crying on the floor." 

"That's my girl," he he answers kissing her hair. 

She burrows into his side further "You are such a good snuggler. Who would ever guess Sandor Clegane is a big yummy cinnamon roll." 

"Cinnamon roll?" 

She laughs, "it means tough manly-man." 

"Sure it does." 

Oh, I hear the timer, I'll be right back." She leans up to kiss him and bounds off the bed. She turns back in the doorway, "don’t move a muscle." 

She comes back a few minutes later with a plate piled with sweets. She turns in the doorway shutting and locking the door. 

Her coy little smile catches his attention. Oh fuck he likes that fucking smile, in fact _that _smile is his favorite. She sets the plate next to him on the bed and climbs astride his lap. She tugs on his shirt until he's sitting up nose to nose with her.__

__"I wanted you to try what a made," she whispers against his ear._ _

__She lights him up like no one else. Just her warm breath on his neck sends a shiver of pleasure down his spine. "You gonna feed me your rage treats?"_ _

__"Yup," she sasses._ _

__She picks up some yellow-sticky treat and offers it to him. He lets her feed him, it's deceivingly sweet and sour. He finishes it in two bites and she squeals when he wraps his arms low on her hips pulling her close and sucking on her fingers._ _

__"Yum," he whispers. Adjusting one hand to cradle her head he starts a soft kiss that quickly deepens. Her arms wrap around his neck as her lips follow his. "You're fucking delicious."_ _

__She pushes him down onto the bed and kisses him. "Time for dessert," she taunts._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little snippet inspired by a discord post by vermilionsunrise about baking instead of murdering a fool. 
> 
> Just a fun little chapter. More to come soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Oh shot I just realized that, 'that smile, he loves that smile' completely reminds me of a Janina work I've read, Cowboy Knight. I don't think its verbatim but it reminds me of it now so cited and props given.


	12. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Fair warning serious smut ahead**
> 
> "It's really not fair how beautiful you are," he sits up and kisses her. "I'm just a lucky dog." 
> 
> She laughs, "you're a good dog." She runs her hands through his hair. He leans into her hand and purrs. "I like being here with you," she offers. 
> 
> "You could do better," his voice is low but genuine. 
> 
> She blinks, surprised. "No, no I can't." She presses her lips to his. "We fit, this is right." 
> 
> His eyes meet hers. They look dark and intense. A sly smile slides across his face, "aye we fit." 
> 
> "Then get comfortable," she growls. "I'm planning on keeping you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She leans down kissing him slowly. He's fun to kiss, she thinks, he always seems so focused on her. His hands are running up and down her waist to hips just barely guiding her to rock against him. She sits up dragging her lips away from him. 

"Shirt off," she commands, pulling up the hem of his shirt. 

He complies. "Tit for tat Little Bird," he growls tugging at her shirt. 

She giggles and pulls off her shirt. She leans down again starting with his lips and kissing down his neck. 

"Extra layers," he grumbles. His finger tracing the underwire of her bra. "Hardly fair." 

"Oh, you're worried about fair?" She argues. 

"I'm all about an even playing field," he says. "Equality among the sexes and all." 

"A paragon of virtue," she smiles back. Watching him bite his lip as she unhooks her bra and drops it to the floor. 

"What's really not fair how beautiful you are," he sits up and kisses her while dragging her hips against him. "I'm just a lucky dog." 

She laughs, "you're a good dog." She runs her hands through his hair. He leans into her hand and purrs. "I like being here with you," she offers. 

"You could do better," his voice is low but genuine. 

She blinks, surprised. "No, no I can't." She presses her lips to his. "We fit, this is right." 

His eyes meet hers. They look dark and intense. A sly smile slides across his face, "aye we fit." 

"Then get comfortable," she growls. "I'm planning on keeping you. 

He hums back, "you think you can hold onto me?" 

"Yup," she answers, rocking her hips against him. 

"Who am I kidding," he grabs her hips and flips her onto her back. 

She can't help but scream. 

"I'm yours, you fucking succubus." He straddles her hips and attacks her neck with his lips. 

"Oh what a sweet talker you are," she taunts. 

"Turning me into a fucking poet," he growls against her neck. 

"But I was feeding you," she pouts. 

He sits up, his smile wild. She bites her lip, she's in for it now. He leans over and swipes the frosting off a chocolate cupcake. 

Her voice shakes with anticipation, "what are you going to do with that?" 

"Stuff," he holds it up to her lips. She smiles and opens her mouth, but he just brushes her lower lip with it before dragging it down her chin, neck, below her right breast and ending over her left hip. "Now that is a beautiful fucking dessert."

"Leave it to you to turn something as sweet and innocent as cupcakes into something naughtly." 

"Naughty by nature," he darts down to suck a bloom on her hip. 

"Sandor," she squeals out. "Oh my ducks!" 

"I can hear you," Arya shouts from the living room. 

"I don't fucking care," Sandor retorts. "Stop eavesdropping like a creeper." 

She can't help but giggle. Oh he's trouble… and she likes it. 

He repositions, cradling himself between her legs. He brushes his nose against hers. "Now where were we? Oh yeah… dessert." He licks the frosting off her lip before kissing her deeply. He hums against her lips, "delicious, frosting ain't bad either." He presses his body against hers. She loves something about his weight on her. 

She whispers up to him, "I love the way you kiss me." 

He pauses, the moment seeming heavy. His eyes search hers and soften for a moment. "I love it too," he whispers back. Kissing her so hard it steals her breath. Then he bites her chin lightly and licks off the frosting. He sucks on her neck. She moans as his hand cups her breast and fingers brush her nipple. 

"Sandor," she moans and bucks up into him. 

"I got ya," he growls. His tongue traces the trail the frosting below her breast before dragging up to her nipple. It's just teasing as he laps at her gently. 

"Sandor," she scolds. 

She thinks she can feel his smile against her skin. "I got ya," he repeats. He pecks kisses along her stomach to her hip. He sucks her hard there, seeming determined to leave a mark. He kisses her navel softly and tugs at her leggings. 

"My turn," she pipes in pushing his shoulder. 

"Sansa," he whines. Rolling onto his back. 

She quickly pulls off her leggings and unbuckles his belt. She looks up to see him bite his lip. She makes quick work of the button and zipper and starts tugging his jeans down, then his boxers. 

"Fuck me," he sighs. 

"That's the plan," she smarts back. She sits astride him essentially sitting on his cock. He groans as she rocks forward. 

"Such a tease," he hisses. 

"Oh you are going to get exactly what you deserve." She answers. She lowers herself licking his chest, she can taste the frosting that stuck to him. She pecks his chest with wet kisses before licking his nipple with a slow wide tongue. His hips buck into her. She kisses down his stomach offering gentle bites here and there making him shudder and groan. 

She feels powerful making him pant for her. She pecks kisses lower on his stomach then drags her teeth near his hip which canter up to meet her. She bites her lip as she glances toward his cock. She wants to… but she's never _wanted _to go down on a man. She has of course. It was expected, even demanded of her in the past. She's never wanted to though, but she does want to now. Gods know Sandor has been down on her… frequently. She takes a breath and drags her nails lightly down his sides. Then her fingertips just tracing the hair below his navel. She lets one hand circle the base of his cock, taking a light grip. She gives him a few pulls letting her thumb drag pressure along the underside. He arches just a little into her touch as she leans down to lick the underside of his cock.__

"Sansa," he gasps out. 

__She does it again, but this time as she pumps with her hand she lets the head enter her mouth and she sucks gently with her tongue. She looks up at him across the planes of his body to see him watching her wide-eyed. His hand comes down to just brush back her hair, not pulling, not pushing. She hums happily around him._ _

__"Sansa," he moans her name this time. "Babe," he whines, his sentence broken._ _

__"Fuck... if you keep… keep it up... I'm gonna come."_ _

__She just hums in agreement and increases speed and pressure, taking more in as she can. She can feel his hand fist in hair, but it's with restraint not force. Her eyes meet his and they look on fire._ _

__"Babe… I'm," he stutters out through his teeth. His hand in her hair gives a slight pull of warning, but she doesn't back off. He growls then moans almost sounding in pain and she can feel his come fill her mouth. She can't quite swallow and more ends up on him than her. She's a little embarrassed, you are supposed to swallow._ _

__She squeaks in surprise as he sits up and hauls her against him. His kiss is intense and heavy. He pulls her onto his lap, chest to chest._ _

__He whispers between furious kisses, "that was so fucking hot." He shifts his arms around her as he moves and she's lifted up before she's laid down on her back. "I got myself a fucking goddess," he mumbles pecking kisses down her body._ _

__"Sandor I…" her voice falls away to a moan as he licks her center bottom to top. "Gods," she gasps out and his fingers enter her and his tongue teases her clit._ _

__"Say my name," it's a growl against her core. It starts her fall over the edge._ _

__"Sandor," she moans, her voice breaking. His tongue moving faster, harder against her… his fingers in sync. He growls again and she feels it vibrate through her. Sandor, Sandor…" she cries out again as he pushes her further. She feels that rush of the orgasm taking her, the heat and she shudders against him. She takes a shaky breath expecting him to slow… but he doesn't. She feels more pressure inside her and it shifts forward. His lips suck against her and change their angle. It's all just too much. Then pressure on her hip… his hand, her hips tilt and she falls. He sucks harder and at first she can't catch her breath until she squeaks out a broken, "Sandor," followed by a moan she can't hold back. She melts, she's liquid. Flying and falling in a cadence set by him. He slows and she follows. He's still gently lapping at her as he removes his fingers._ _

__"Fucking hells Little Bird," he growls._ _

__She feels his beard brush her thigh. She's exhausted and energized. Her hand finds his hair and she tugs, guiding him up to her meeting in a slow, languid kiss. "We're doing that again," she whispers against his lips._ _

__"Fuck yes we are," he answers._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much smut. What did I dooooo?  
> So I know its a lot, oh I know. But I think its a bit realistic too. So often I read of these gagging BJ's, and ladies swallowing every drop of the mans essence. Its great and obviously enjoyable for many. Some eople that's just not gonna happen. Girls are often pressured into it too, its ok to not want to. But when its right for both of you its all ducking good. 
> 
> Succubus sounds like a term of endearment Sandor might use. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	13. Pinic-ing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other guy is just staring at her. So she looks at the pictures on the wall. 
> 
> "So," he pauses, "you and Clegane?" 
> 
> "Oh yes," she answers. 
> 
> "Really?" 
> 
> "Yes," she nods. 
> 
> "Damn," he replies. 
> 
> She luckily is spared more conversation with… whoever he was when Sandor comes back. 
> 
> The guy holds up his hand for a high-five from Sandor with a "dude."
> 
> Sandor looks at him strangely, "nah." Then walks right by him. He takes her hand and pushes the outer door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you can do this. He said I wouldn't be bothering him. Maybe I should've called? Sansa Stark, she scolds herself… he said you could stop by so stop the duck by. 

But what if he's busy? She brought lunch for them to share. If he's busy, she'll just give him a kiss and leave him his lunch. He said it's not a bother, trust him. She takes a deep breath and pushes through the shop door. It makes a little jangle as it opens. Maybe she should've at least texted. 

The door behind the counter pushes open a man with shaggy brown hair steps through. He starts his greeting before even looking up. "Welcome to Western… fuuuck," his monotone prewritten greeting trails off into a curse as his eyes land on her. He licks his lips and looks her up and down, "what can I help you with?" Then his eyes darken a bit, "need me to check your undercarriage?" He scoffs a laugh, "or I could give ya a lube job." 

"No thank you," she replies slowly. "I'm here to see Sandor."

"Oh, you the Infiniti?" 

"No, just Sandor please." 

He backs to the door never taking his eyes off her. He just cracks it open and shouts, "Sandor, someone's here for you." 

"So a, what you doin' later?" 

She is about to answer when the door pushes open. Sandor nearly hits the other guy with the door. "Little Bird," he starts. 

"Hi, I brought lunch. That okay?"

"Yup," he comes round the counter and pecks a kiss, keeping his hands from her. "Lemme wash up, I'll be right out." He ducks back out the door. 

The other guy is just staring at her. So she looks at the pictures on the wall. 

"So," he pauses, "you and Clegane?" 

"Oh yes," she answers. 

"Really?" 

"Yes," she nods. 

"Damn," he replies. 

She luckily is spared more conversation with… whoever he was when Sandor comes back. 

The guy holds up his hand for a high-five from Sandor with a "dude."

Sandor looks at him strangely, "nah." Then walks right by him. He takes her hand and pushes the outer door open. "There's a bit of grass next to the lot… that ok?"

"Perfect," she answers. She bites her lip, he has on one of those ratty overall jumpsuit thingy's mechanics wear but the top is zipped down and the top half is off and wrapped around his waist. He just has on a tight, and she means tight black t-shirt underneath. She's suddenly very happy she stopped by. She ends up spreading out a blanket for them and setting out the picnic. 

He laughs, "Sansa, a sandwich would've been fine." 

She scoffs, "I know you are always hungry. Don't give me a sandwich would be enough. Anyways it was no trouble."

He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, maybe a little bit of trouble." She leans over and pecks a kiss to his lips. "I did it for you so it's worth it. There is roasted chicken, a pesto-pasta salad and cut up melon." 

"You roasted a chicken?" 

"Actually I roasted three," she smiles sheepishly. "And veggies, my mom always said never let a hot oven go to waste. So I'll have plenty of left over for chicken sandwiches. Oh and those two containers are filled with treats for your co-workers. I over-baked. 

"Yeah, the angry baking. I remember." 

She watches quietly at first as he digs in, just nibbling at her plate. "So I got a weird offer today… you know like a side gig." 

"Huh, you know I've never really considered doing porn professionally… but I'd do it for you babe. Just want you to be happy." A big teasing grin on his face. 

Her eyebrows cinch together. "Wait… What? Oh… you are terrible." 

"What? With your sweet ass and let's just be honest my cock… we could make a pretty penny." 

"You do have a lovely cock," she kisses his chin but then pinches his side. 

"Hey, careful with the merchandise." 

"You have led this whole conversation astray." She pins him with a look. "I have an opportunity to play a princess at a birthday party for a little girl. Renly said…" 

"Renly the pretty boy who says he's gay but I caught him twice checking out your ass." 

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, that's Renly. I caught him checking you out too." 

He rolls his eyes. "Wait, which princess? The redhead fish one? I like that one," he raises his brows. "Reminds me of someone."

"No not Ariel. Maybe another time. If I like it, it could be a regular thing. This one is a Sleeping Beauty Birthday. I would be Princess Aurora." 

He looks at her confused. 

"The blonde with the pink dress," she answers. She pulls out her phone and shows him a picture. 

"Oh that's hot," he volunteers. "I fully support you. Most importantly though tell me," he leans in conspiring, "do I get to fuck the princess after the party?" 

"You are soooo naughty," she smacks his arm and blushes. 

He leans over, "you like it. Come on gimme some sugar." She leans in and kisses him. He pulls her onto his lap and she squeals. "There we go," he says and kisses her neck. "My girl and some chicken I'm set." 

"A simple man," she laughs. 

"Yup," he answers. 

"So the princess thing seems okay?"

"Yeah, I think it suits you. Better than working for some handsy asshole," he admits. "Probably be fun too, making some kids day special." 

"Not too weird though? A grown woman dressing up like a princess," she asks. 

"Babe you have an online shop selling naughty needlepoint and 1950's dresses. This is right up your alley." He grins, "I'll be happy to help you feel more adult whenever you need it." His hand slides to her bum and gives it a squeeze. 

She giggles but kisses him in return. "I should let you eat." 

"I suppose," he leans in to her, "you comin' over tonight?" 

"Sure, six okay?" She asks. "I can bring dinner, I already got the chicken and veggies. I'll just make a salad and we're good." 

"Sounds good." 

"Then Netflix and chill?" She offers. 

"I'm just interested in the chill part of that equation," he offers. "Damn, Little Bird I gotta get back inside." 

"Of course," she answers. They untangle themselves and pack up her basket. "Don't forget the treats for your coworkers. 

"You're too fucking sweet," he answers. 

He walks her to her car and gives a lovely goodbye kiss. You'd think the man was headed off to war not back to work. She waves as he ducks back in the shop. She picks up her phone and calls Renly. "Hi Renly, I'm going to take you up on the offer. I can be your Aurora." 

"Great Sansa, I can't wait. Your man doesn't mind me being your knight in shining armor?" 

"No, I don't think he's a knight kind of guy." 

"I don't know about that. I think he may just pass out when he sees you in costume though," he jokes. 

"We will see," she jokes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun jobs for Sansa. 
> 
> I have another chapter almost done, I will post in a day or two. I do have to pay attention to my other WIP's too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> The first mechanic she meets is Hyle Hunt, just in case you needed to know. I figure I'll add a few more characters but I love characters from ASoIaF that GOT skipped.


	14. A Little Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa: Don't worry. It's all ok. Just got back from the doc. I can't believe it… I always wanted my own little snuggly baby and now I have one. I'm so excited. Are you excited?? Got to stop at the store. I'll be over soon. 💋💋
> 
> His eyes can't leave the screen. 
> 
> Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck. Echos through his brain. 
> 
> Nah. 
> 
> What the everloving fuuuuuck? She's pregnant? Fucking hells. How did this happen? Take a breath Clegane, think it through. Breathe? He can't. He can't breathe. 
> 
> Can you die from shock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa: Don't worry. It's all ok. Just got back from the doc. I can't believe it… I always wanted my own little snuggly baby and now I have one. I'm so excited. Are you excited?? Got to stop at the store. I'll be over soon. 💋💋

His eyes can't leave the screen. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck. Echos through his brain. 

Nah. 

What the everloving fuuuuuck? She's pregnant? Fucking hells. How did this happen? Take a breath Clegane, think it through. Breathe? He can't. He can't breathe. 

Can you die from shock? 

How the fuck did this happen? He's such a fucking idiot. Literally a fucking idiot. But they used condoms… she said she was on the pill. Could she be one of those crazy girls who tried to snag a man with a fake pregnancy? A real fuckin' pregnancy? Maybe she wasn't really on the pill. But he used condoms, they were his too so that was good. No, she was crazy but just the right kind of crazy… just how he liked it. Just the luck of the draw I guess, you fuck… babies are possible. What's it been 4 months? They've fucked plenty. How long does this shit take? Once, his smartass side answers, it only takes once. 

Shit. Fuck. Shit. 

He flops down on the couch. Fuck, how is he supposed to do this? What is he supposed to do? Well that fucker Tormund has kids right? That ginger had three kids and he's a complete cluster-fuck and crazy as a loon. If Tormund could do it surely he could handle one. Right? He had Sansa too, she's great with kids. He lets his head fall back onto the couch and just breathes. A baby, with Sansa. She'd probably want to get married. He may have girlfriend-ed her up but a girl like her would want more. He wasn't a moron, he knew that. He just didn't expect it to all happen so fast. 

"Sandor I'm back." She sings from the entry. Then more urgent, "no Stranger, back off. No. Sit! Sandor call him please." 

"Come 'ere boy," he stands up from the sofa to get the damned dog. Stranger follows the command reluctantly but doesn't take his eyes off Sansa. Shit even the dog knows she is pregnant? He smiles at her, she looks fucking delicious. She's just wearing tight jeans and a sweater. Wait should she wear jeans that tight now? Fuck he has a lot to learn. She has her hair tied up with a handkerchief. Her face is clean without any extra makeup, he thinks he may actually prefer her like this. She's a fucking knockout all dolled up but she's beautiful dressed down too. Is she glowing, didn't he hear pregnant woman glow?

He could do this. He could do this for her. You're fucking lying to yourself if you try to say you don't want this too. 

The next moment she wraps her arms around him and plants a kiss to his lips. He sways with her in place a minute. 

"Guess we got some stuff to talk about Little Bird." 

"Yeah, I hope it's ok?" She asks sweetly. "We never talked about anything like this… but I guess stuff happens." 

"It's ok," he answers quietly. 

"Don't worry. She'll stay with me, you won't have the bother. I know you didn't ask for this. But the opportunity kind of fell in my lap and I couldn't resist." 

"Opportunity? Wait a second. Live with you?" He's confused. 

"Yeah, I mean you have Stranger, and I know I'm here a lot, but I don't live here. I can't butt in like that." 

"If we're having a baby," he interjects. He gently pecks her lips and touches her stomach. "I want you here with me."

"Baby?" Sansa interrupts. 

"Yeah, I mean I'm not ready… but I will be. At least enough to start." He wraps his arms around her and holds her gently. Okay so he squeezes her ass, but fucking tenderly. 

"Sandor, no." 

"It's ok… we'll work it out." He offers. 

"Sandor, it's not that kind of baby."

"What?" he asks. 

"Did you not get my text?" 

"I did, said you were at the doctors and you were pregnant." 

"It did not," she corrects. 

He scoffs and pulls out his phone.

"Sandor, I'm not pregnant." She starts fumbling through the basket she's holding. "I found a kitten, I took her to the vet." She laughs, "I sent you a picture of her first, it must have never sent. Look." 

She pulls out a tiny gray furrball and Stranger lets out a low woof. He pushes in to sniff at the kitten. Sandor is just frozen in place. 

"Hey you," she scolds Stranger. "Be nice it's your little sister." Sansa looks up at Sandor and pinches his side. "You ok? Did you really think I was pregnant?"

"Kinda," he admits scratching at the back of his neck. "Seemed off, but what do I know?" 

"You are too sweet." She kisses him and the kitten objects with a tiny mew. "Oh. Lady this is your daddy Sandor. Sandor, this is Lady." She shifts the kitten to her chest and pets her. 

He lifts his hand to pet the little furball too. "If I'm daddy, does that make you a MILF?" 

"I suppose the evidence supports that." 

"Oh, legal talk. Fucking sexy," he waggles his eyebrows at her.

The little kitten starts purring. 

"See she likes you," Sansa smiles. 

"She better, she's stuck with me. You too." 

"Sounds good. What you got planned for us tonight… daddy?" 

"Fucking hells," he mumbles into a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter... what?!?  
> I saw the picture of this kitten and couldn't resist adding this little Lady to the mix. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	15. Lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a baby huh?" 
> 
> "Mmm, you're my baby," he mumbles against her neck. "Babe." 
> 
> "No a baby, baby," she repeats, humming through his attention to her neck. "That doesn't scare you?" 
> 
> "Nah," he straightens up in one motion picking her up into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. She's now eye to eye and nose to nose. "It scares the fuck out of me. Never thought I'd want anything like that, but… guess I do." 
> 
> "Really?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So a baby huh?" 

"Mmm, you're my baby," he mumbles against her neck. "Babe." 

"No a baby, baby," she repeats, humming through his attention to her neck. "That doesn't scare you?" 

"Nah," he straightens up in one motion picking her up into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. She's now eye to eye and nose to nose. "It scares the fuck out of me. Never thought I'd want anything like that, but… guess I do." 

"Really?" 

"Yup," he growls back nipping at her neck. "You should put down the little furball and we can do what mommies and daddies do." 

"That turns you on?" 

"Fucking you?" He says grumbling a laugh, "fuck yeah it does. Shit even makin' a baby sounds good with you." He hitches her up one more time, "just one pit stop and I'll show ya." He opens the door tossing Sansa onto his bed before pushing Lady into the bathroom and closing the door. 

His smile is devilish as he starts stalking toward her. 

"Stop," she says suddenly. She turns onto her belly. 

He stops short, cocking his head to one side. 

"Strip," she nods at him biting her lip. 

"You want a show?"

"No, I want you naked," she scolds. 

"Ain't arguing with that." He shucks off his clothes like it's a race, maybe she did want a bit of a show. And a video, so she could re-watch it everyday and twice on Tuesdays. 

"Sit," she commands, pointing to the chair against the wall. 

He does as he's told but narrows his eyes with suspicion. He sinks into the plush armchair never taking his eyes off her. 

She slides off the bed and takes a few steps closer but stays just out of his reach. 

She kicks off her shoes and looks up to see him staring. She makes a show of unbuttoning her jeans and unzipping them slowly. She lets her fingers dip under the waist starting to slide them down then pauses. She looks at him, his eyes look darker than before. She bites her lip and turns in place, her back to Him. She starts again, her fingertips trace her waist before reaching her jeans to slowly ruck them down. They're skinny jeans so she has to bend nearly in half to free herself. She hears him groan as she tosses them to the floor. 

Her panties and bra are lavender and lace showing off her pale skin. She stands pulling her sweater off over her head and shaking her bum just a little. She slowly turns with a sway to her hips as she takes two steps forward. He catches her hips positioning her between his knees. 

"Fucking perfect," he growls. His hands follow her curves up down her back before pulling her against him. 

From here she can look down at him. 

Next time you taunt me like that I'm getting a picture for my phone." He laughs, "maybe a pic for over my bed too." 

"That a threat?" 

He pulls her forward pressing a kiss between her breasts."Babe, that's a promise." He smacks her bum. "You are too fucking beautiful."

She climbs astride his lap, sitting tall. Her arms rest on his shoulders and she's stroking the nape of his neck. The position leaves her breasts at his eye level. He just smirks and starts kissing the upper curve of her breast. One of his hands squeezes her bum and she lets out a gasp, the other is fumbling with the back of her bra. 

"It's here," she reaches up between her breasts to undo the clasp. She shrugs out of it and tosses it to the floor.

"Fucking genius," he mumbles taking a nipple in his mouth. "I love your tits," he offers a suck. "Love your ass," giving her a firm squeeze. "Love your mouth," he straightens up and kisses her deeply. "But the part I love best?"

She waits for it, something crass, it's just who he is. He makes her laugh. He makes her happy. But in his pause he surprises her. He gentles his kiss to light pecks. His hands come up to cup her face and she swears time slows down. 

"I love your heart," it's so tender. The press of his lips to hers wakes her like she was dreaming. 

"I love you too," she answers, pushing herself into him till he falls back into the chair. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she rambles. 

"Good, you're mine and I'm yours." 

"I'm yours and you're mine," she answers. 

"I gotcha now," he mumbles, attacking her neck with his mouth and squeezing her bum. "Wait, does this mean I can't pound you from behind anymore?"

"No," she runs her fingers through his hair. "It just means you have to love me while you do it."

He gives her a light swat as he bucks up into her. "I can do that," he says confidently. 

She slips off his lap and guides his hands to pull down her panties. Then she returns to his lap, his cock dangerously close to her entrance as she rocks into him. 

He kisses her fiercely as his hands map out her curves. "The condoms are in the drawer, babe. I gotta get up." 

"What if you don't?" She rocks into him again and kisses him. "What if we skip it, be just you and me. No more condoms." 

"Fucks, I haven't had sex without a condom in years." 

"Is it ok?" She asks, but he nearly steals her breath with his kiss. 

"Fuck yeah it's ok," he growls. "To feel all of you around my cock… lets do this." 

"No babies yet, I'm still on the pill." 

"We can do that later," he answers. 

He kisses her hard. She lifts and lines herself up with his cock. She lowers herself slowly onto him and they both groan with the contact. 

"So good babe, you feel so fucking good." 

She starts to rock against him again. It's the same but so different too. Warmer, softer, wetter. He follows her pace pressing up into her as she rocks into him. His hands find her hips and press her into him with her rhythm. Its steadily building, like a fire smoldering into a wildfire. She gasps more breaths than not, trying to hold back, to resist falling until she can't hold on anymore. He brings his thumb up to her mouth and she sucks it best she can with the pace she's set. He pulls it from her mouth and quickly finds her clit applying pressure with her every move. 

"Oh shit," she gasps. "Right fucking there." She shakes her head, its too good, but hold just a moment more. 

"I love it when you swear," he growls. "So fucking hot." His mouth takes her nipple again and she cries out. His hand snakes up her back to her shoulders pulling her further down onto him. "Come on my cock Little Bird," he growls against her breast. "Come for me."

She starts to whine and keen his name, "Sandor, Sandor." 

Then his voice is rough in her ear, "come on Little Bird, come." 

Her voice cracks, "oh Gods." 

"There she is," he rumbles in her ear and kisses her through her moans. 

"So fucking good," she gasps out. She's just starting to come down when her whole world tilts. She feels like she's falling until her back is on the bed. 

"Fuckin' amazing," he growls.

Her shoulders are resting on the bed but he's lifting her hips and pistons into her from a kneel. He's grinning down at her like a lecher. 

"Play with your tits," he commands. 

She feels a little disoriented but follows his command. One hand goes onto her hair the other cupping her breast and grazing her nipple. 

"So fucking good," he says somewhere between a groan and a growl. He pulls back on her hips stretching her out further. Her hand plucks at her nipple and her other tugs at her hair. 

"Don't stop," her voice breathless with a moan. "Gods Sandor, don't stop." She feels her body contract around him and her back arches. She falls away into bliss and is barely aware of what is happening. She hears him moan her name as he finishes. Then they are chest to chest, him pressing her into the bed. He's still gently rocking into her, his face buried in her neck. 

He starts to shift, "no," she begs wrapping her legs around him. "Stay, stay right here." 

He hums back, his breath hot on her neck making her shiver. He's heavy on her but it feels good, reassuring. She just wants to touch him, hold him, feel him. She starts to run her hands through his hair, he purrs back like a cat making her smile. 

"I love you Sandor, I do." 

He hums approval, but she can hear the sleep in his voice, "love ya too Little Bird." 

She holds him close a few more minutes. She's not tired at all, in fact she feels a little wired like too many cups of coffee. She doesn't want to move, but she has to pee. Well she doesn't have to pee, but she has to pee. And let the Lady out. And Stranger too. She shifts and he rolls off her but pulls her in tight against him, tucking her to his chest. 

She kisses his chin, "I got to pee." 

He lets her go with a grumbling argument. 

She scoots into the bathroom,closing the door before Lady can escape. She cleans up and makes sure Lady pees on her brand new litter box before she frees her into Sandor's bedroom. She lets Stranger out, he takes a few laps around the yard before coming back in. 

She tiptoes back into his room to see Lady snuggled up with him. She slips into the bed and whispers, "We'll have to make dinner soon." 

"Shhh," he mumbles. "Napping, girlfriend, love her." His arms wrap around her pulling her close. Lady mews out a weak protest before snuggling into the tight space left between them. 

"I love you too," she whispers back, pecking a kiss to his chin. She yawns thinking there's no reason they can't enjoy a pre-dinner nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little relationship fluff mixed in with some lemons. Sorry for the mix up with posts but chapter 14 needed a bit of follow up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	16. Dicks Pics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Promise you won't hurt him?" 
> 
> "Mostly," he grumbles. 
> 
> She pinches his side. 
> 
> "Ok, I'll try hard, to not hurt 'em," he agrees. 
> 
> "Better," she replies smiling. 
> 
> He pulls up to the curb. "Which one?" 
> 
> She scans the park for a minute. Then she points him out. "That one, his name is Harry. Please be careful." 
> 
> "Stupid blonde prick, this shouldn't take long." He pushes himself out of the truck and stalks to the man. 
> 
> "Sansa," Harry says confidently, his eyes linger on her. At least they do until he notices Sandor barreling toward him. Then his smile drops. 
> 
> "We're gonna chat," Sandor growls at the man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I accidently posted the wrong chapter the other day. 'Dick pics' is chapter 16, 'Lovin" is chapter 15 which I forgot to post. So my new chapter is actually chapter 15 a continuation of chapter 14. Sorry for the mixup.
> 
> So new material chapter 15. Chapter 16 I had to bump forward.

Sansa is scowling as she climbs in his truck in a huff. Her phone pings. 

She groans and rolls her eyes. "No," she mutters as she sends off a text. 

He watches her settle, buckling up and her phone pings twice more. 

She looks at it and narrows her eyes, shaking her head. "No, no, N-O," she growls at the phone. 

It seems to ping back mocking her. 

She looks down at the screen and lets out an audible huff. "Men are ridiculous… and gross." 

He raises an eyebrow at her. 

"Except you," she leans in and pecks a kiss to his lips. "You are a sweetheart." 

He scoffs. 

She slides into the center of the bench seat and pulls his arm around her. 

He pulls away from the curb and starts toward his home. "So what?" Gesturing with his chin toward the phone. 

"Promise not to get mad?" 

"Nope," he replies simply as he turns onto the main road. He pulls her closer and kisses her hair. "Tell me anyway." 

"I got a dick pic," she huffs. 

He shakes his head and squints. "I didn't send you a… wait. Who sent you a dick pic?" 

She shrugs, "some guy." 

He pulls up to the stop light and holds out his hand, "Show me." 

She hands over her phone. 

He starts scrolling up the text messages. "What the fuck?" He finishes scrolling and hands her back the phone. He makes a right turn with the light. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Parkin'," he barks. 

"Why?" 

"Teach him some fucking manners," he answers. "He doesn't get to say that shit to you. You said no, he needs to fucking stop. Fucking jackass." 

"Sandor," she scolds. 

"Sansa," he teases back. "Anyway, if you're gonna sit on anyone's face it'll be mine." He smirks at her, "don't fret darling we can do that later."

"Sandor," she scolds again, blushing now. 

"Don't act like you don't like it." 

She laughs. 

He stops in a empty area of the parking lot and leans in to whisper. "Come on give me a hand," pats his thigh. "I can't show off at half-mast." 

She scrunches her nose, "what?" 

"I need your hands on my cock to get a good revenge dick pic." 

"I shouldn't encourage you to do stuff like this." She scoots closure and starts unzipping his pants. 

"Oh shit," he says with a surprised chuckle. "You're gonna do it. I knew you were a naughty girl." 

"No. I'm a good girl," she smiles back. 

"Sure," he groans as her hand circles his cock, giving two short pulls. He leans forward brushing his nose against hers, then gently kissing her lips. "I fucking love your hand on my cock." 

"You're such a romantic," she teases with another kiss.

"You got me babe, I'm a fucking poet for you." He tries to chase her kiss again, but she backs away biting her lip. 

He's about to argue when she lowers and licks the tip of his cock. Scooting closer she wraps her lips around it giving a firm suck deeper with each stroke. 

"Fuck me," he mutters barely audible. His head falls back and his fingers start to brush through her hair. "You are heaven on Earth, my naughty girl." 

"Good girl," she corrects against him. 

"Good," he agrees. He takes a sharp breath in. He manages to catch her chin to guide her from his cock back to his lips, his other hand gripping her bum. His kiss is hungry and needy, he wants her bad. First things first though. He breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against hers, "you are something else Little Bird." 

The phone pings again mocking. 

He groans. "Lemme deal with this, gesturing to the phone with his chin. Then I'll take you home and eat ya up." He takes a few pics before she takes over. 

She bites her lip checking him out. "Hold it with your left hand, then it shows your button and zipper for scale." She snaps a pic and crinkles her nose. "Oh," she sighs. "Lift your shirt just a little." She whispers against his ear, "my man has hair everywhere."

She snaps two more pics before she smiles with satisfaction, "now that is it." 

"Lemme see," he asks. She turns the phone to him. "You favorited it?" He asks. 

"Of course," she giggles. "It's my favorite cock." 

"Damn straight," he tucks himself away. "Send it off. Let's get home so I can fuck ya proper." 

She sends the pic off. She kisses him deeply, nibbling on his lower lip before a final peck. He's just started the car when her phone pings back. Her face shows her shock as the phone pings twice more in quick succession. 

He holds his hand out for it. She hands it over happily. 

Unknown number: you a bitch.

Unknown number: I should have known you'd be a stuck up little whore.

Unknown number: you could have a real man, but you got to send some porn dick. 

Sandor looks at the screen and scowls. He starts to angrily type out a reply. 

Sansa's phone: Don't call her names or I'll come over and teach you a fucking lesson. You're the little bitch that can't take no for an answer. 

Unknown number: who the fuck is this? 

Sandor: the owner of that fucking dick. Shut the fuck up. 

Unknown number: right, bitch. Stupid liar. You know you want this. Stop the games, don't play innocent with me. You all are just whores. 

Sansa's phone: where are you right now?

Unknown number: desperate for me now??? You bitches always want a man to put you in your place

Unknown number: Fennick Park off 34th, just finishing a run. 

Sansa's phone: stay put. 

Sansa's phone: see ya in a min. 

Unknown number: come get it slut

His teeth clinch, he growls softly, "babe, gotta take care of this first." He shifts the truck into gear and pilots the car to the park. 

He's stiff with fucking rage but she pulls his arm around her anyway. He feels his muscles relax just a little. "You don't have to do this," she whispers. 

Sandor shakes his head, "the pic I can ignore. A dick move," he grumbles. "But he wouldn't let it go, then he tries to come at you? Nah," he scoffs. "Not gonna happen. That I won't back down on." 

"Sandor," she whines with worry. She presses her cheek in his chest. His arm holds her a little tighter. "I don't want you getting in trouble because of a jerk." 

"I'm not gonna hurt 'em," he answers. "Just scare 'em a bit. If no one ever told him you can't talk to a woman like that… I'll do the honors now." 

"Promise you won't hurt him?" 

"Mostly," he grumbles. 

She pinches his side. 

"Ok, I'll try hard, to not hurt 'em," he agrees. 

"Better," she replies smiling. 

He pulls up to the curb. "Which one?" 

She scans the park for a minute. Then she points him out. "That one, his name is Harry. Please be careful." 

"Stupid blonde prick, this shouldn't take long." He pushes himself out of the truck and stalks to the man. 

"Sansa," Harry says confidently, his eyes linger on her. At least they do until he notices Sandor barreling toward him. Then his smile drops. 

"We're gonna chat," Sandor growls at the man. 

"What?" Harry asks backing away. 

"Told ya I'd see ya in a minute," he cracked his knuckels. "Time to pay the piper." 

"W-what?" 

Sandor shakes his head. "If the next words out of your mouth aren't sorry Sansa I'm a massive cunt… we are gonna have a problem." 

Harry's eyes go wide, he's taking quicker steps backward. 

"Come 'ere ya little fucker. You shouldn't speak to women like that and you will not speak to Sansa that way." 

Harry trips over his own feet landing on his ass. 

He hears Sansa call out "Sandor," likely reminding him of his promise not to hurt the guy. Wait… did he promise? 

He squats down in front of Harry. He's lowered his voice, but she can just hear him. "Look here ya fucker… that's my fucking girl and you upset her. That upsets me. Ya catch my drift? You can apologize or you can fucking run, not sure which one I want right now." 

"A-ah," Harry stutters. 

Sandor shakes his head, "you can't treat women like that." 

"S-sorry," Harry stutters, scrambling to his feet. 

"Don't need to sorry me," Sandor growls. "Apologize to Sansa." 

Harry looks to Sansa and sneers before turning back to Sandor. "Fuck you and fuck her too. You can't do nothing." 

"Oh I can't," Sandor mocks. "Watch me," Sandor growls moving closer. 

Harry takes off in a run but he's close behind. He watches Harry scramble up a tree and can't help but laugh. 

"Get out of the tree," he shouts. "Thought you weren't afraid of me?" 

"Go away," Harry shouts back. 

"Fucking coward. Get down here and act like a man." 

He looks around, they're starting to draw a crowd. 

"Get down here ya baby. Thought you're a big man talking trash to a lady. You're fucking trash." He's pacing back and forth. "I got all day." 

"Help," Harry shouts. "Help." 

"You think you can just talk to women like that? Not gonna fly with me." A small crowd starts to gather around. 

"Sandor?" She asks. "It's ok." 

"Nah, it's not Little Bird." 

"What's going on here?" Now there's a cop, great. 

He half turns, never taking his eyes off Harry. "This man," he says it with disgust. "He thinks he can send my girl inappropriate pictures, then call her nasty names when she shoots him down." Sandor lowers his voice a bit, "he's a cunt and I'm giving the fucker a lesson."

"You mind?" The cop points to the phone. 

"Nah," Sandor hands it over. 

"Sandor?" Sansa sounds worried. 

Sandor looks back at her, "it's ok Little Bird." 

He watches the cop scroll though the texts. The cop's eyebrows raise and he looks up at him pointing at the screen, "this you?" 

Sandor just shrugs back, then nods. 

"Impressive," the cop mutters. He finishes and hands the phone back. "I can't condone you hurting him, you know that… right?" 

"Ya," Sandor grumbles. 

"Get out of the tree," the cop orders Harry. 

Harry has a smirk on his face when his feet hit the ground. Looking up smugly at Sandor. 

"So… here's the deal," the cop starts. "I can't let him hurt you. He ain't wrong you should apologize to the lady, it's the right thing to do. But I can't make you." 

Harry smiles again at Sandor like he's won. 

"But," the officer continues. "He's a big guy. I figure he can get two or three good hits in before I can slow him down. I might even need back up to stop him once he gets going." He pauses. 

Harry's smug smile drops off his face. 

"Choice us yours," the officer continues with a shrug. "What are you going to do?" 

Sandor cracks his knuckles and chuckles. 

Harry pales with understanding. He starts talking so fast she can barely understand him. "I'm so sorry Sansa. So fucking sorry." He looks to Sandor and the officer. "Really sorry." 

"You good?" The officer asks Sandor. 

"Nah," Sandor shakes his head. "Admit you were just jealous a beautiful woman shot you down." 

"Yeah," Harry sputters. "I was just jealous, she's pretty." 

"Beautiful," Sandor corrects. 

"Beautiful," Harry parrots back. 

"Can I go now?" Harry asks. 

The officer looks to Sandor. 

"It'll do," he concedes. "Don't contact her again." 

Harry just nods and takes off into a run to his car. 

The cop turns to Sandor, "glad it worked out. I wasn't looking forward to trying to pry you off of him." 

He laughs back, "I wasn't looking forward to being tased." 

"You good?" 

"Yup," he answers. 

The cop just nods back and starts down the path. 

"You were great babe," Sansa squeals. "That was hot! My brave knight, defending my good name." 

"Not a knight Little Bird," he answers quietly. He pulls her close and wraps his arms around her. 

"Knights get rewarded handsomely," she whispers while stroking his beard. 

His eyes light up with mischief, "guess we could roleplay that out a bit." 

"Ever the giver you are," she replies. She tugs his beard then to bring him down for a kiss. She squeals when he picks her up by her bum, wrapping her legs around him. 

"You're gonna get it Little Bird," he rumbles. "My bloods up, this won't be soft and gentle." 

"Promises, promises," she teases. She squeezes his hips with her thighs, "take me home and fuck me good," she whispers. 

In one quick move she's over his shoulder and he slaps her bum. "Consider it done," he growls and stalks back to the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever gotten an unsolicited dick pic its an interesting experience. Men can be massive jerks when rejected. 
> 
> Idea spurred on by brainstorming on Sansan discord, enter at your own risk. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	17. Mini golfin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ummm," Sansa asks her voice laced with confusion. "What are you doing?" 
> 
> "Looking for a yellow one," Sandor answers. 
> 
> "Why?" She asks, watching him dig through the bucket of golf balls. 
> 
> "Yellow’s my lucky color," he shrugs back. 
> 
> She narrows his eyes at him, "babe… its mini golf." 
> 
> He rolls his eyes as he answers, "and I intend to win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ummm," Sansa asks her voice laced with confusion. "What are you doing?" 

"Looking for a yellow one," Sandor answers. 

"Why?" She asks, watching him dig through the bucket of golf balls. 

"Yellow’s my lucky color," he shrugs back. 

She narrows his eyes at him, "babe… its mini golf." 

He rolls his eyes as he answers, "and I intend to win." 

"Who cares?" She giggles.

He answers seriously, "to the winner goes the spoils." He pulls her in close and kisses her lips. "And a free ice cream sundae." 

"Babe those are like a buck fifty… I'll buy you one." 

"It's the principle," he argues. "Ah ha! Yellow ball." 

"The principle… you better watch out I'm pretty good at mini-golf,” Sansa scolds. 

“Really?” 

She shrugs back at him, “nah I’m awful. But a… Arya is very competitive." 

"That squirt’s got nothin’ on me,” Sandor answers. “Where’s that little pipsqueak anyway?” 

"Hey bitches," Arya yells from the overhang. "Ready to lose your shirts?" 

Sansa scolds in a low voice, "Arya we are not playing strip mini golf. There are children here." 

Sandor laughs, "I like that idea, I ain't shy." He pulls Sansa into his chest stealing another kiss and whispers, "I could handle some naked Sansa." 

"Eww gross," Arya whines. 

Sandor grumbles, "screw off runt. Adults are talking." 

“I’m a fucking adult!” 

“Sure ya are,” Sandor chuckles. 

"Well I'm not getting naked for mini golf," Sansa answers. "It's too cold." 

"I'll keep ya warm Little Bird," he offers as he leans down to kiss her lips. Sansa squeals into the kiss as he squeezes her bum. 

"Eww," Arya whines, "my eyes are melting." 

He lightly smacks Sansa's bum and kisses her deeper while holding up his middle finger to Arya. 

“Later,” Sansa whispers, breaking the kiss and patting his chest. 

“Better fuckin’ believe it,” Sandor answers back. 

Arya just grumbles back kicking the ground, "I knew this was a bad idea." 

“I’m having a good time,” Sansa quips. 

“Me too,” Sandors growls in Sansa’s ear. 

“You two are gross,” Arya complains. 

“I think it’s sweet,” Sansa retorts. 

“You know what’s really sweet…” Sandor starts. 

“Lalalalalalalala,” Arya sings loudly. “Don’t tell me about your grossness-es with my sister.” 

Sandor just chuckles. 

Arya glares back. 

“Oh, you two. Can’t we all get along? For me? Please.” 

“Sure Little Bird, I’ll try.” He offers. Then he narrows his eyes at Arya pointing two fingers at his eyes then at her indicating he’s watching her. 

Arya just scowls back. 

“Don’t worry I’ll keep score,” Sandor demands glaring at Arya. “So there’s no funny business.” 

“Who keeps score in minigolf anyways?” Sansa asks.

“Winner's,” Sandor smarts back. 

“You are funny,” Sansa replies and lifts on her toes to peck him a kiss. “I love you babe.” 

“Love ya too,” he answers. Picking her up by the bum for a kiss. “Now off to the green,” he starts off without bothering to put Sansa down. 

“Sandor I can walk,” Sansa scolds. 

“Better not risk it,” Sandor jokes back. 

“You two are revolting,” Arya mumbles. 

“Oh, shit,” Sandor grumbles. “I forgot you were here. Wishful thinking I guess.” 

Sansa up first and takes her shot, “yes!” She shouts, jumping up and down in triumph as the little pink ball enters the tunnel and follows the edge of the green until stopping a few feet from the hole. She dances around for a minute, “look at what I did Sandor! It’s so close!” 

Good job Little Bird.” She turns around and sees him lying flat on the green angling his head from side to side. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Lining up my shot,” he answers as he pushes off the ground. He brushes the fake green off before placing his ball down. He lines up beside the ball and readjusts three times before finally hitting the ball. “There she goes,” he mumbles, leaning back then forward to watch the ball travel quickly down the green. 

“You hit it too hard,” Arya corrects. 

“It’s fine," he answers, "just watch." The ball goes through the little tunnel, bounces off the far side, then off the moon-shaped bumper and finally stops inches from the hole. “Yes,” he hisses. 

"Dumb fucking luck," Arya mocks. 

Sandor grins at her, "Nah runt, I'm gonna kick your ass." He high-fives Sansa before turning to watch Arya's turn. 

Arya lines up and swings. The ball bounces off the tunnel. "Shit," Arya curses. 

"You're supposed to hit it into the tunnel," Sandor jokes. "Even Sansa got that." 

"I heard that," Sansa scolds. "You be nice or no post ice cream lovings." 

"Ah damn babe," Sandor whines. "Don't say mean things. It was just a little joke. You have lots of skills I appreciate."

"Really?"

"Fucks yeah," Sandor answers. He wraps his arms around her from behind. "Your cupcakes are the best, your roast chicken is delicious and you're so fucking good to me." He drops his voice to a stage whisper as he continues, "and that thing you do with your tongue," he groans. He just sways with Sansa in his arms and kisses her neck. 

Arya starts making gagging noises. 

"Oh, oh or that noise you make when I do that thing with my tongue. I fucking love that too." 

"You have to stop," Arya says looking a bit green at the gills. 

It takes Sansa 3 more shots to sink her putt. It takes Arya 4. 

"Not a great start, runt," Sandor teases. He starts scribbling on the scoresheet. 

"Hoooooound!!" Sansa hears shouted across the park. 

"Fucking hells,” Sandor grumbles back. "Not these fuckers." He pecks a kiss to Sansa's lips before pulling her close with his arm over her shoulder. 

"Friends of yours?" Arya asks. 

Sandor scoffs, "nope." 

“Hoooound,” the voice rings out again, closer. 

“Just don’t make eye contact,” Sandor grumbles. “Maybe they’ll move on.” 

“Hooound,” it’s the sandy blond-haired man from his work, with another dark-haired man she’s never seen. “Long time no see.” 

“Not long enough,” Sandor grumbles. 

“We should play with you guys,” the blonde guy says. “Two girls, three men, that sounds like a party.” 

Sandor pulls Sansa a little closer and nods to Arya, “Now you know why we call him ‘Hunt the cunt’. 

“What?” Hyle Hunt, that's his name she remembers now. 

“Again, if you don’t know why… it’s ‘cause you’re a cunt,” Sandor replies shaking his head. 

“Hunt, you implied these women are here to service the men,” a dark haired man offers. 

“Aren’t they?” Hyle asks. 

“Such a cunt,” Sandor grumbles. 

“Sorry about my friend, I’m Gendry,” the dark haired man holds out his hand for Sansa, then Arya. “He’s mostly not an asshole. Guess we’re playing behind you, unless you’d let us join you?” 

“Sure,” Arya answers 

At the same time Sandor answers, “No.” 

“Then it’s settled,” Hunt says, dropping his ball on the green and trying to hit it before it even stops rolling. He looks up and gives Sansa a wink.

What the duck? She thinks. 

They play the holes. Hunt stops being such a C U next Tuesday… mostly. Sandor’s actually really good in a ridiculous kinda way. Which is so adorable. He walks each hole before he plays to plan his shot. Who does that? Gendry seems to be sticking close to her sister. Interesting, Sansa can’t help but smile. 

Sandor slides up to Sansa's side and whispers in her ear, "I think your sister digs Gendry. And vice versa." 

"I think you’re right," Sansa answers, turning to watch her sister. “She's totally flirting with him. It’s weird." 

"Yup. Kinda creepy really," Sandor replies. 

"Is he a decent guy?" 

"Decent enough, and the runt can hold her own."

"He’s not gonna stare at my boobs when talks to me like Hunt?" Sansa rolls her eyes. 

"Hunt the cunt," Sandor answers. Then he pauses and narrows his eyes, finally understanding. "Wait… he did what now?" 

"Just watch when it's my turn," she offers. A few minutes later Sansa steps up to swing. She can see Sandor watching Hunt's eyes trail her every move. No, they trail her boobs every move.

Sandor leans to him bumping his shoulder. "Stop staring like a fucking lecher.”

Hunt looks up at him surprised, but then he smiles that shit-eating grin. "She's fucking gorgeous. Can't hardly blame a guy for looking. Damn man. How'd you swing that." 

Sansa watches Sandor give himself a little pep talk probably along the lines of, 'don't break the cunts face.' He takes a deep breath before speaking. "Must be my pretty face and charming persona," he growls. 

“No seriously,” Hunt argues, raising his voice. “Red, how’d you end up with the big, mean dog? Lots of fish in the sea and all,” offering her another wink. 

“Picked him up at the grocery,” she answers smartly. “I’m just lucky I guess,” as she finishes her shot. “Oh, my serious… babe did you see that?” She squeals bounding over to Sandor and jumps into his arms. 

“You did good Little Bird,” catching her and pressing a kiss to her lips and she links her hands behind his neck.

“I just don’t get it,” Hunt grumbles. 

Sansa glares at him, “it’s not for you to get. Sandor is good to me, he’s kind and honest. He makes me laugh, treats me right.” She nuzzles their noses together, "we fit… I love him.” 

“Fuck yes we fit,” Sandor answers. “Love ya too.” 

“Still don’t get it,” Hunt argues. 

“He’s handsome too… and those gray eyes. All bearded, tattooed, muscled manly man, tall drink of water. Be still my heart,” she says sweetly kissing Sandor again. 

Hunt just shakes his head, “still don’t get it.” 

“I got a big cock,” Sandor volunteers. 

Sansa swats his chest, “that’s not why I love you!” 

“Ya, but it doesn’t hurt my odds.”

“You are terrible,” she argues. Then she leans forward to whisper in Sandor's ear, “I do love your cock too.” 

“What’s not to love?” 

“Exactly,” Sansa answers with a kiss. “Total package I got here.” 

“Ok, pry my sister off you and take your last shot,” Arya demands. 

Sandor laughs hitching Sansa up, “Don’t worry runt, I got this.” He lines up and holds her with his left arm while swinging his club with his right, Sansa still clinging to him. The ball skims the edge and bounces off the far edge straight into the clown's mouth. Sandor starts to laugh, wrapping his other arm back around Sansa. “Hole in one, eat that runt.” 

“How did you do that?” Arya asks. 

“Skill runt,” he laughs. “And your sister has strong thighs.” He pats her bum in response. 

Arya acts like she’s gagging, “Sorry I asked.” 

“Winner, winner, chicken dinner,” Sandor teases and starts kissing Sansa behind the ear. “Time to get ice cream.” 

“I like ice cream,” Sansa purrs back. 

“Do I need to hose you two off?” Arya whines. 

“Why don’t you invite Gendry to ice cream Arya,” Sandor teases. 

Arya looks horrified. 

“Hey what am I? Chopped liver?” Hunt whines. 

“Yes,” everyone says at once. 

“Well I still want ice cream,” he crosses his arms. 

“Fuck I love watching you lick the spoon,” Sandor growls in Sansa’s ear. Sansa is sitting on his lap sharing with him her ice cream after he finished his first. 

She starts giggling. 

“Me too,” Hunt agrees. 

Everyone glares at him. 

“What?” Hunt asks. 

“Do you try to be so cunt-ish or does it just come natural?” Sandor asks. 

“Just paying the lady a compliment,” Hunt argues. 

“Creeper,” Arya mumbles. 

Sandor points to Arya then turns to Sansa, “see we agree on some things.”

“Mutual hatred is your common ground?” Sansa clarifies. 

“Damn straight,” Sandor agrees, holding up a hand for Arya. 

“Hell ya,” Arya agrees, slapping his hand. “What else can we hate together? Alligators?” 

“Fuck ya,” Sandor replies. “Weird short legged dinosaurs… that ain’t right.” 

“I agree,” Arya says. “What about the color pink?”

Sandor gets a sly grin, “nah, there’s a couple things I really like that are pink.”

Arya scowls, “eww.” 

Sansa smacks his arm, scolding, “Sandor!” 

“Get your minds out of the gutter. I like watermelon.” Then he leans over and whispers to Sansa, “pink, sweet, wet… watermelon is one of my favorites.” He just smiles as Sansa blushes bright red. “Reminds me, we should get home. I’ve got plans for dessert.” 

“But we just had ice cream,” Sansa asks confused. 

“Appetizer, I got somethin’ better in mind,” Sandor growls back at Sansa, raising his eyebrow. “Hey Gendry, can you see the little tyke home?” 

“Sure, if that’s alright with Arya,” Gendry answers. 

“You good runt, or you want to third wheel us?” Sandor asks. 

“I’ll go with Gendry, I guess,” Arya mumbles. 

Sandor leans down to whisper to Arya, “don’t act like I didn’t just do ya a solid. You two been dancin’ ‘round each other all night. Grab the bull by the horns.” 

He holds up his fist. Arya fist bumps him, “thanks loser.” 

“Anytime pipsqueak,” Sandor counters. 

“It’s so cute when you two get along,” Sansa interjects.

“Whatever,” Sandor and Arya say in tandem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally updated this one. Sorry I was busy in October with some other projects. These two are way to fun not to come hang out with. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Thanks to @hisyetisgirl for suggesting Sandor being crazy serious about mini golf, ran with it a bit.


	18. Portable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bye, later, fuck off all y'all," he offers as he walks away with Sansa slung over his shoulder. 
> 
> "Bye everyone," she offers in his wake.
> 
> "Sandor I can walk," she scolds. 
> 
> "Yeah, slowly apparently," he snaps back. He pats her bum. "I have important things on the schedule. No more delays." 
> 
> "Fine," she huffs. 
> 
> "Don't act like you ain't interested," he corrects. 
> 
> "You do often have lovely ideas," she admits.
> 
> He turns his head and kisses her jean-covered ass. "Oh I got all sorts of ideas. You're nothing if not inspirational." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay its really all smut so hold on to something!

Sansa is still fucking saying goodbye. They are still at the minigolf course. All because Arya just had to ask Sansa one more thing, and Sansa has never been the short-answer kinda person. Now they're just chatting. Gods, she's fucking lollygagging around. He's got stuff to do. Well he's got Sansa to do, but it's still a fucking priority. Fine, no problem, whatever. Good thing for him… she's entirely portable. He squats and picks her up 'round her ass. Yes he copped a feel, no he doesn't give a shit if anyone noticed. Thanks for asking and mind your own fucking buisness. 

"Bye, later, fuck off all y'all," he offers as he walks away with Sansa slung over his shoulder. 

"Bye everyone," she offers in his wake.

"Sandor I can walk," she scolds. 

"Yeah, slowly apparently," he snaps back. He pats her bum. "I have important things on the schedule. No more delays." 

"Fine," she huffs. 

"Don't act like you ain't interested," he corrects. 

"You do often have lovely ideas," she admits.

He turns his head and kisses her jean-covered ass. "Oh I got all sorts of ideas. You're nothing if not inspirational." 

"I try," she reaches down and squeezes his butt. 

He strides across the parking lot before he loosens his hold. He lets her slide down but catches her bum with his arm just as her toes touch the ground. His left hand cups her jaw, he presses a few soft kisses to her lips. She teases the tip of her tongue against his lips. He groans as the kiss deepens and he pulls her flush to him. 

"Little Bird," he growls into the kiss. 

Her fingernails drag twice through his beard before advancing up into his hair. It sends a tingle down his spine that just makes him hungrier for her. "Love you," she hums on his lips. Her right hand comes down to his waist and when her hand slides under his shirt and against his skin his body reflexively bucks into her. 

"Gods you get me so riled up I could take you right here, right now." 

"A few more kisses like that and I may just let you," she answers. Her fingers now drag across his skin to his lower back, then up over his hip and down in front stopping at his belt. 

"You're a fucking siren," he whines back. "I'm yours, fucking all yours." He lets her the rest of the down till her feet are flat on the ground. He gives her a light swat on the butt as he opens her door. "Get in the fucking car before I lose my resolve." 

She smiles up and kisses his jaw, "yes sir," she answers. 

Ah, so she wants to play. He'll play. He closes her door and adjusts himself in his jeans before moving over to the drivers side. He swears that woman can light him up with just a touch and leave him begging for more. He settles into the driver's seat and starts the car, she slides over against him, like always. He turns on the ignition but she catches his left hand before it lands on the wheel. 

"What-" starts on his lips but it turns into a groan as she starts to suck on his first finger. Gods she's so fucking good at that. When she looks up at him and looks like she's enjoying it as much as him. 

He leans into her, kissing her cheek before pulling his hand away and meeting her lips with his. "We gotta get home " he growls. 

She hums back in agreement. Her hands wrap around his right arm holding him close. She's pecking kisses and dragging her teeth across his shoulder. His right hand finds her thigh and her squeezes it. She crosses her other leg over to lock him in place. Fuck, he loves it when she holds onto him, like he'd ever try to get away. 

She teases him the whole way home but when she whines in his ear, "I _need_ you babe, please," is when he wonders briefly what the fine would be for fucking your girlfriend while you are driving? Two miles till home, he can do it. At least he's pretty sure he can.

He pulls in the driveway and she's in his lap before he even stops the car. Gods he loves the feel of her weight on him. Her hands in his hair and her chest presses against his. 

She kisses him and invades his mouth as her body rocks into his. Then she sucks his tongue and he whines back. What did he do to get her so randy? 

"Sandor," she whines into the kiss. He fucking loves how she says his name. He feels her hand cup his cock through his jeans as she rocks into him again. She unbuttons his jeans and lowers the zipper then her hand is around his cock and strokes his length. 

"Sansa," he growls low. He tries the same but her jeans are too tight and his damn hand can't fit between them and her. Damn it. So one hand finds her ass pulling her closer and the other finds her hair pulling a bit till his mouth latches to her neck. 

"I need you babe… please," she whines, rocking into him. 

"If you'd worn a skirt I'd have you already," he taunts back. 

She huffs a little pouty noise. 

He chuckles at her for a minute then reminds himself… portable. He pushes open the door and pulls her out with her still in his arms. He has to let her go with one hand or his pants may end up 'round his knees. He hitches her up, pushes the car door shut and pushes her up against his front door. He manages to slide one hand in her jeans to cup her ass while sucking her neck. 

“Shirt off,” he commands. 

“Yes sir,” she answers with a giggle. She wiggles in his grasp pulling off her sweater then her shirt. 

“Ha… always knew yellow was my lucky color,” he rumbles. He hitches her up higher in his arms and buries his face between her breasts which are wrapped in pretty yellow lace. He uses his teeth to drag the lace out of his way. He blows out a breath against her skin and can feel her tremble in response, making him grin. He takes that nipple in his mouth and sucks it twice before dragging his teeth against her. She sighs, her head falls back against the door but her legs squeeze him tighter and bucks back in response. He sucks her nipple again and she keens as she wraps her arms tighter around his neck holding him close. 

“Please,” she purrs. 

He fumbles with the latch and pushes open the door. He kicks it shut as he sets ass down on the entry table. He reaches down, but she’s faster pulling up his shirt and tossing it on the ground. He kicks off his boots as she pushes his jeans and boxers down. He shakes them off leaving a pile on the floor. She reaches back unhooking and shrugging off her bra as his fingers start rucking down her pants and panties. Then he has an idea, he just pulls them down to her knees. He presses forward into a heavy kiss forcing her to lean back into the mirror behind her. 

“Sandor… I can’t…” she whines. She’s trying to pull him into her. Trying to wrap her legs around him. 

He chuckles, “little tied up there aren’t ya?” Nodding his head to taunt her. 

She narrows her eyes and pouts her lip. 

“It’ll be be good,” He teases. “Promise.” 

She pinches his side, “good for who?” 

“Both of us,” he answers a bit cocky. “Just you wait.” 

She rolls her eyes at him but he sees her trying to hold back a smile. 

He pulls her up into his arms so they’re nose to nose. She’s flat against his body, her jeans around her knees keeping her legs together. He kisses her lips and then feels his smile turn feral, “ha, I got ya now.” In one motion he turns her as he spins her around now facing away from him with his front to her back. He kisses her neck then her shoulder never letting his eyes stray from where she’s watching him in the mirror. 

She raises an eyebrow at him. 

He knew she’d like it. He lets her down again and takes each of her hands and places them on the table in front of them. He offers another smile and growls, “stay.” She purses her lips, but doesn’t say a word. He smirks back before pulling his eyes from her and taking a step back. He tilts his head as he assesses her pose. He cards his hand through her hair before collecting it all and tossing it over her left shoulder. His hands find her neck and he lets them follow the line of her shoulders. He leans forward pecking kisses along the way. She pushes her ass back into him with a sigh. He lets his right hand fall down to her hip pulling her up onto her toes as he dips his stance to let his cock eagerly press between her thighs. 

“Sandor,” she chants as she rocks back into him. She tries to widen her stance but is stopped short by her jeans still caught around her knees. 

"Got you now," taunts. 

"Really?" She rocks back into him and squeezes her legs together. 

He groans back and he can feel how wet she is already. His left hand slides forward to her belly, then down to find her clit. “There she is,” he pants in her ear as he starts to just teasingly stroke her and rock his hips against her. He’s so hard, he wants her so bad… but a little teasing will get her to beg. And fuck if he doesn’t love that. He pecks his lips onto her neck and she groans as she presses her ass back into him. Who’s teasing who? He pulls her back with his hand arching her ass to him, as he rocks his hips he can feel her. He’s so close, just a little angle up and he’d be in. But he resists and can just feel her folds part at his intrusion before he pulls back again, and again. 

“Sandor please, please,” she begs. 

There it is. Now the question is should he use his tongue or his cock? She rocks back into him and tilts her hips just right and he gasps. She’s got the angle and that fraction of penetration makes up his mind for him, there’s no way he's gonna pull out now. His right hand shifts to her thigh as he dips just a little and rises up pulling her off her feet as he enters her completely. 

“Fuck, fuck,” he pants in her ear as she moans in response. “So fucking good,” he mumbles as he thrusts forward and up. She rocks forward with his motion and his fingers start to pet her clit again. He looks up at the mirror and her eyes lock on his. Her bright eyes are dark, her cheeks are flush and she’s biting her lip with restraint. “Lemme hear you Little Bird,” he growls in her ear as he bites her neck gently. He thrusts again into her and sees her arms strain from the force as she groans her approval. He shifts his left arms in front of her, his forearm pressing against her breasts as his hand braces on her shoulder and collarbone supporting her as he pistons into her. 

“Yes, yes,” she calls. One her hands comes up to hold his arm. 

He moves the fingers against her clit faster and slightly more pressure. Then he can feel her breath change. She gasps, and starts those almost grunting pants that mean she’s close. Not lady-like at all, he thinks... he loves it. Her cunt starts to quiver around him… yes! He sucks on her neck and watches her start to fall apart around him. Three thrusts later and a little more pressure with his fingers then she moans out and her cunt contracts and grips tight around his cock. She's louder now, almost a scream. 

"Gods yes babe," he growls. He thrusts just a bit faster and lets go of his control until he releases inside her. They both lean forward onto the table and she continues to pulse around him. He opens his eyes and meets hers in the mirror. 

"Love you babe," she sighs. 

"My pleasure," he whispers back against her ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	19. Holdin' You, Holdin' Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh shit. Ugh, so I kinda forgot," Sandor stumbles over the words. 
> 
> "Forgot what?" Sansa asks. She stoping the kisses and looks up to his eyes. 
> 
> "Umm, you busy Sunday afternoon?" 
> 
> "Sunday? No… but that's when you have dinner with your grandma right." 
> 
> "Yeah, nana wants you to come too. Well she actually ordered me to bring you with the threat of an ass-whooping if I fail to comply." 
> 
> "Your nana gonna spank you?" 
> 
> "Shit, don't make fun. She's small and mean," Sandor whines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sandor loves fucking Sansa. He fucking loves it. To hear her squeal and writhe and beg for his attention. Her coming around his fingers, his tongue, his cock… L-O-V-E-S it. Truly, any man would. But he fucking loves this too. They're on the couch. She's laying a bit sideways on his couch, he's got his head in her lap and they're watching some stupid movie. It's kinda funny, but what he's really enjoying is her hands in his hair. Nothing fancy, but her touch. It just feels good. So fucking good. So very fucking good. 

"So you," she pauses like she's reconsidering the question. Her hands in his hair slow. 

"Come on spit it out," he scolds. 

Her hand stops. 

"Don't stop petting me, shit!" 

She giggles and starts petting him again. "You never told me why you don't drink." 

"Oh that," he grumbles. "Really?" 

"Yup," she answers. 

"So I've always been big," he chuckles. "Started hanging out with a bad crowd, guys older than me. Not like gang shit or nothin', but they were up to no good. They were shits to girls, shits to adults, just shits. But it was fun. They respected me. I was one of them. I started drinking with them, got in trouble. Even with the cops a few times. I was young, like fourteen so they let me off easy. One of the cops even knew my dad and brother, he tried to give me a break. He tried to steer me right, but I wasn't listening. So I, uhh... I continue being like a massive asshole. Nana has to pick me up from the police once or twice. Lenore was always raggin' on me. I just straight up didn't give a fuck. I'd get drunk, forget my shity life. 

One morning after tying one on the night before, nana's waiting for me at the kitchen table when I get up. She called me Mallister, my father's fucking name. She asked me if I intended to be like him, like them, because from where she was sitting that's where I was headed." 

He scoffs then, "I told her to fuck off. I'd never said anything like that to her before, nothin'." He shakes his head. "The way her face dropped. She was so disappointed. Ashamed. Like I broke her heart." 

"Oh babe…" 

"It's okay," he reassures her. "I stormed out of there, slammed my door and I swear I tore that room apart. Everything off the walls, shelves… I was so fucking angry." 

He takes a breath, "then… then Lenore came in. I swear she hissed at me like a fucking snake. She asked if this was the fucker I wanted be. Like them. Or was I going to be a real man?" 

He shifts to his side and Sansa adjusts to keep stroking his hair. "I stood there for a while. My room a complete mess, fucking chaos. Just like me. I'd cut my hand on somethin' and as I watched it drip onto the floor I wondered if that's what I wanted… blood, alcohol, drugs… violence. And I didn't. I wrapped my hand up and cleaned up my mess. I got myself cleaned up. When I finally got to the kitchen, nana was still there. I apologized, I told her I wanted to be better. She told me it wouldn't be easy. I told her good thing I'm a stubborn fucker and she swatted my head. After that I didn't drink, it wasn't the alcohol that made me bad, but it made me not care if I was good or bad… it's not for me. I've been ribbed and teased for it before, what could one drink hurt? I always had the same answer though. My nana. It'd hurt her. It'd break her heart, and I won't do that." 

"Oh Sandor," Sansa coos and wiggles out from underneath him to wrap him in a hug with her whole body. "You Sandor Clegane are a good man. The best man. I love you." 

"Love ya too babe," he replies. 

It's silly he loves holding her but shit, he _loves_ it when she holds him even more. She starts peppering soft kisses to his chin and squeezing him tighter than he thought possible. 

"Oh shit. Ugh, so I kinda forgot," Sandor stumbles over the words. 

"Forgot what?" Sansa asks. She stops the kisses and looks up to his eyes. 

"Umm, you busy Sunday afternoon?" 

"Sunday? No… but that's when you have dinner with your grandma right." 

"Yeah, nana wants you to come too. Well she actually ordered me to bring you with the threat of an ass-whooping if I fail to comply." 

"Your nana gonna spank you?" 

"Shit, don't make fun. She's small and mean," Sandor whines.

"Maybe I should skip out just to see you punished." 

"Please," he whines. "I'll owe you big." 

"Ohh," she taps her finger on her teeth, "it's a yes then." 

He narrows his eyes, "that was easy. What are you up to?" 

"Maybe I just want to meet the woman that raised the love of my life." 

"You say it like that, it sounds serious." He turns on the couch and holds her in his arms. 

"Oh it is," she sasses back. "Meeting the nana is a thing. But why the urgency now?"

"Umm," he starts. 

"Sandor…" she scolds in a mom voice. 

It distracts him… Sansa would be a great mom. A hot mom. A MILF. Oh damn. Answer the question. "Well, nana says I look happy and well fed," he finally answers. 

"Ok," Sansa pushes, "and…" 

"Shit, she said anyone who's cheered up my grouchy ass must be puttin' out plenty and she better meet you before I knock you up or they'll be hell to pay." 

Sansa's just a little stunned. "Wait what?" 

"Well, nana says she has to sign off on you before…" 

"Before what Sandor?"

"Nothin'," he answers a little too quick. 

"Nothing?" She pinches his side. 

"Nope, nothin'," he replies. 

She narrows her eyes at him, "are you _lying_ to me? 

"Why would I do that?" 

"That's not a answer," she growls. Poking his side. He flinches, her fingers are pokey. 

"Why would I lie?" 

"You're deflecting," she states. She squirms out of his arms and sits on his chest. She leans over him pointing her finger at him. "Tell me," she threatens. Now she's poking his chest. 

"Get off you little-" he pauses and looks up at her. "Actually… continue. I like the view." He reaches around and smacks her ass. 

"Sandor," she scolds. "Tell me." 

"Make me," he taunts. He raises his eyebrows suggestively at her. "You should take off your shirt. In fact, why do we even wear clothes? Quite impractical really."

"You are incorrigible," she pouts. She crosses her arms and turns her face away from him. She is still sitting astride his chest. 

"Oh, I'm incorrigible?" 

"Yes." 

"Why do you put up with me?" 

"You have some merits," she answers bending nearly in two to kiss his lips. 

"Oh… is it my big cock?" 

She rolls her eyes. "Not everything is about," then she lowers her voice to a whisper, "your cock." 

He grins, "why are you whispering? I love it when you say cock." He starts to lightly tickle her side. "Say cock." 

"No," she answers but quickly erupts into giggles as he tickles her more. 

"Say it," he growls. Tickling her more. 

"Fine," she relents. "Cock, cock, cock," she says in a sing-song voice. 

He tips his head back. "Ugh, I love it when you talk dirty." 

She giggles at him. 

He grins back, "now sit on my face." 

"No," she argues. 

"Come on," he jokes. "You'll like it." 

"No, I want to try something," she says biting her lip. 

"What's that?" He answers slowly. He quietly chants to himself, please not pegging, please not pegging. 

"Reverse cowgirl," she answers. 

He's confused. "But you've backed up on my dick while I sat on the couch, and we fucked. That's it right?" 

"Mostly, that's like a modified version." Then she scrunches her cute little nose, "do you not want too?" 

"You on top and I get watch your ass while you fuck me? Nah babe I'm down. Let's just get your pants off," he offers. 

"In the bedroom," she commands. 

"Yes, ma'am," he replies, scooping her up and striding to the bedroom. 

So it was going well, really well. She had him lay flat on his back, but raising his knees up. She had her hands on them for balance. She lowers down on him, fuck it's good. He gets a seriously delectable porn worthy POV. His hands on her hips, guiding her up and down. He lets his thumb just trail down the cleft of her ass, not much, just teasing her. And damn if he can't watch his cock withdrawal and disappear back into her from here. It's good. But he sits up, 'cause he wants to kiss her neck and bam. She leans back and hits him good with her elbow. 

"Fuck," he calls out. "You popped me in the peeper!" 

"Oh my Gods, oh my Gods!" She startles and starts to lift and move off him. 

He grabs her hips holding her in place. "Damn it," he whines. "Don't get off. Don't stop, it's worth it for fucks sake." 

She slows but is still rocking, "Sandor, what can I do?" 

"Keep goin," he argues. Then he asks, "can I touch your butt?" 

She scoffs, "you are touching my butt." 

She's moving faster now again, gods it's good he thinks. "Nah, I wanna touch your butt, butt." He runs his thumb down the cleft of her ass again and pauses a moment over her little starfish. 

She sighs, "gently." 

"Fucking yes," he growls back. His left hands still on her hip, supporting her motions. His right is lower and he presses just a bit with his thumb and she gasps. 

"Sandor," she whines, her voice a bit higher than normal. 

"Come on babe, touch yourself. Tits, cunt whatever you need. Come on my cock." He presses just a bit more. He can feel it twitch, as her cunt starts to quiver around him. 

"Yes, yes," she says but it's broken by a moan. 

"Fucking yes," Sandor follows. He squeezes her ass with his hand and gives a slow thrust up with her rhythm. She cries out and then she clamps down hard around him. He bites his lip to not finish, he's not done yet. 

He's still thrusting slowly up as she slows. 

"One more," he growls. He pushes her up and forward onto her hands and knees. He cock slides out as he moves in behind her. He slides his arm under her hips to hold her in place, and to play with her clit. A moment later he's seated back inside her. His thrusts are slow but hard. 

"Come on babe," he groans, "one more. You got another." He increases his pace and she starts to keen in response. So good. So very good. Her cunt clamps down around him as she moans and he doesn't hold back this time, moving faster and faster. He comes with a roar. 

"Gods damn that was good," he exclaims. He pats her ass, as he slides out of her. 

She just hums in return. She collapses down on her belly without him supporting her and then turns to her left side. 

He's on his right side, his head resting on the dip between her waist and hip. 

"You okay? Your eye?" 

"I'm good," he mumbles. "Worth it." He wraps his left arm around her ass and presses a kiss to her hip before dozing off there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to just show a little sweetness, cover why Sandor doesn't drink and prep for a dinner with nana. But these two just love touching each other and well touching leads to other things too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	20. the Accidental Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're in _love_?" 
> 
> "I sure am," Sansa answers back. "He's my prince charming… even if he is a giant." 
> 
> The little girl waves to him and runs off. 
> 
> "Bye," Sansa waves to the kids as she makes her way to him. 
> 
> He opens the gate and whispers in her ear. "I ain't no prince. And I sure as fuck ain't charming. And _fuck_ you look fine." 
> 
> "Ah what poetry," she teases. "Let the wooing begin," she giggles. She presses up on her toes as he bends down to kiss her lips. He takes her bag as his arm slides over her shoulders and he walks her to the car. He opens her door and she pauses to smile up at him, "see… what a gentleman." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's just tapping his hands on the steering wheel along to the music. The party Sansa was starring on today was going to be over too late for her to go home, change and make it to Nana's on time. She offered to follow late, but instead he's picking her up and they'd leave from there. He's not afraid of Nana per se… but he wasn't showing up to her fucking house without Sansa. He'd told Nana she was coming and he wasn't gonna catch hell for not being a man and waitin' for his girl. 

Like on cue he hears a calliope of children's voices and looks to the house he's parked in front of. His eyes go wide and his jaw drops.

"Fucking fucks," he mumbles out. He scrambles out of the car to get a better view and stands in shock. He's seen her as Sleeping Beauty and Elsa before, but this takes the cake. He catches his bearings and leans back against the car, he runs his hand through his hair trying to look casual. 

Sansa is giggling and waving as a swarm of children chant "Ariel! Ariel!" 

She's the Little Mermaid. The Little fucking Mermaid. Wavy red hair pinned back with a flower. Tight skirt all shimmery, looking like a mermaid tail… hot damn. A purple seashell top, that could barely be considered a bra. Loads of pale skin on display. Fuckity-fuckin'-fuck. How the every-loving Hells is he supposed to keep his paws off her? 

"Ok all my little guppies," Sansa says sweetly, "you be good and maybe you will get a dinglehopper or whatsit for your birthday too." 

The kids are in awe of her, he can't blame them, he is too. He's got a stupid smile on his face and he doesn't even care. Then he catches a look at the dads, they're staring at her too. He resists the urge to growl and snap. They're not trying to be assholes, he can't hardly blame them for looking a little. Maybe he can get her to put it back on when they get home. He's never fucked a fish… he can't help but chuckle to himself. 

She presses a quick kiss to Renly's cheek. 

"Ohhhh," a little voice rings out, "is that your _boyfriend_?" 

"No little guppie," Sansa answers and lowers herself and points over at him. "That's my boyfriend." 

The little girl's eyes go wide, "is he a giant?" She asks. 

"Maybe," she answers with a shrug and a smile. "But he's very kind and I love him." 

"You're in _love_?" 

"I sure am," Sansa answers back. "He's my prince charming… even if he is a giant." 

The little girl waves to him and runs off. 

"Bye," Sansa waves to the kids as she makes her way to him. 

He opens the gate and whispers in her ear. "I ain't no prince. And I sure as fuck ain't charming. And _fuck_ you look fine." 

"Ah what poetry," she teases. "Let the wooing begin," she giggles. She presses up on her toes as he bends down to kiss her lips. He takes her bag as his arm slides over her shoulders and he walks her to the car. He opens her door and she pauses to smile up at him, "see… what a gentleman." 

He leans down to whisper in her ear, "I'm gonna fuck you with those shells on I swear to the gods." He kisses her neck making her purr. 

"Oh be still my heart," she giggles back. "My prince, as charming as ever." 

"Gods damn... you drive me bonkers," he smacks her ass as she climbs in the car. 

They settle in the car with his arm around her. They chat a bit about the party and their plans for the week. She shifts away and starts digging through her bag. 

"You really gonna strip down in the car and expect me to keep my eyes on the road?" He taunts. "How's that gonna work?" 

"Sandor," she whines, "my lunch spilled on my dress. What am I gonna do?" 

He glances over with a grin, "naked is always my first choice." 

She just rolls her eyes. 

"Seriously how bad can it be… just tough it out." 

She narrows her eyes at him, "it's balsamic on a yellow dress. Not only will I look like a horror movie victim, I'd smell like salad dressing too."

He laughs. 

"Turn around I can't go," she says with a pout as she crosses her arms over her chest. 

' _Shit_ ,' he thinks. "Nah, babe. It's all ok. We're already running late. It'll be fine. We're almost there." 

"Sandor I can't go dressed like this," she exclaims, gesturing at her costume. "What will your grandma think? No, I would be too embarrassed." 

"You look good," he chuckles. "Don't be shy." 

"Be serious," she rolls her eyes. 

"'Kay, seriously… you look perfectly fuckable," he growls. 

"Fuckable," she mutters, "not my go to look for meeting your family. She's going to think I'm some bimbo airhead." 

"Nah, she won't. She'll understand," he says. "I can give you my flannel?" He offers. 

"Well that will complete my look perfectly," she answers back sarcastically. 

He raises his eyebrow to her. 

"Ugh, you're right. I'll be fine," she grumbles. Then she points at him, "no fish jokes." 

He grins, "sorry. I'm not gonna make promises I can't keep." 

She smacks his arm. 

"Chill," he whines. And he pulls her in closer kissing her hair. 

"You're annoying," she mumbles while snuggling into his side. Her arm wraps around him giving a squeeze. 

"You too babe," he laughs back. "Love ya." 

"You too."

×××

"Sandor I can't do this," Sansa whines. She looks out the window to the house he just pulled up to. "I… I'll just stay in the car." 

"Don't be ridiculous," he scolds rolling his eyes. 

"Exactly, I'm ridiculous and don't want your grandma to know. What will she think?" 

"Fucking hells," he mutters under his breath. "Babe… Nana will think you are beautiful and adorable. She'll think you are creative and fun. She will be impressed that you work with kids and put up with my shit too. She's gonna love you, just like I do." 

"Really?" She asks. "Look at you, you little sweet-talker." 

"Sansa," he lowers his voice to a growl. "If you don't get your sweet little ass out of the car… I'm gonna drag you out kicking and screaming." 

"You wouldn't dare," she whispers. 

"Try me," he taunts back. He narrows his eyes and holds her stare for a moment and grins at her before stealing a kiss. "Let's go." 

He pushes out of the car and hustles around to the passenger side to help her out. 

They walk up to the porch. "Should I," she reaches for the doorbell. 

"Nah, gimme a minute," he presses himself behind her and slides one arm around her. "Gimme a minute to indulge," he whispers against her hair. His other hand sweeps her hair away as he starts to peck warm kisses on her neck. His hand smoothes down her shoulder then across to just trace the bottom edge of her breasts before moving down to follow the dip of her waist and curve of her hip. 

She hums, "you like it?" 

"You know I do," he grumbles back, nibbling at her ear. "Gimme a bit of sugar before we face the inquisition." 

She turns in his arms and what starts as a gentle kiss gets much more heated as his hands find her ass and pulls her closer. 

"Sandor?" He hears Nana through the door. "Is that you?" They are untangled with her hand in his as the door swings open. 

"Hi Nana," Sandor starts. 

Nana looks up at him cross, "where's Stranger?" 

"Nana," Sandor answers impatiently, "he's at home." 

"You are denying an old woman her _only_ great-grandbaby now?" 

"Guess so," he jokes, pulling Nana into a hug. "Nana, this is Sansa, my girlfriend." 

Nana's eyes light up and she smiles. "Sandor, she's so pretty." 

"Nana don't embarrass her," he whispers. 

Nana rolls her eyes, "if she ain't used to hearing she's pretty I raised you wrong." 

"Nana," Sandor scolds. 

"Sandor," she scolds back with her hands on her hips. Then her eyebrows furrow looking Sansa up and down. "Darling what in the world are you wearing?" 

"Oh yeah, I'm a character at kids birthday parties. Little mermaid today," she answers a little nervously. "I was running late and my lunch spilled in my bag… so no change of clothes." Sansa shrugs. 

He pulls her closer and wraps his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I told her she looks good." 

Nana ushers them inside. She smiles at Sansa, then turns to Sandor. "You are literally dating a princess?" 

"Guess so," Sandor shrugs with a grin. 

Nana narrows her eyes at Sandor and her look turns serious as she grabs his chin. "Who gave you the shiner? You picking fights showing off for your girl?" 

"Nah," Sandor answers. "See we were…" he turns and grins something feral at Sansa. 

"You sush," Sansa scolds, smacking his arm. 

"See she beats me," Sandor whines.

"Good she's keeping you in check," Nana answers. She turns to Sansa, "good girl. Here, have a seat." He takes a place on the couch and Sansa sits down beside him. 

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Sansa offers.

"No darling, I'm all set. Just got to check on a few things." 

With that the door slams open. His eyes lock on his sister as he sees her zero-in on Sansa. "What the fucking…" 

"You watch your mouth young lady," Nana scolds from the kitchen. "Lenore this is-" 

"We've met," Lenore answers, gawking at Sansa. "Wow, just wow." She turns to Sandor and laughs, "bro you hit the jackpot. Told ya she's a fucking princess." 

"Language," Nana scolds. "Play nice."

Lenore just rolls her eyes, "you look amazing. Just hot damn!" Lenore then scrunched up her face, "sorry I was such a-" 

"Bitch?" Sandor volunteers. 

"Yeah," Lenore agrees. She offers a smile to Sansa, "no hard feelings I hope." She flops down on a chair across from them. 

Sansa smiles, "we're good I think." Sandor slips his arm over her shoulder.

"That dress is fucking wicked," Lenore says. "Stand up for me and show it off, give me a turn. Just damn." Lenore lowers her voice, "you stripping in that? Cam girl-ing it or something?" 

Sansa furrows her brow in confusion. 

"For fucks sake Lenore," Sandor groans scratching his hand through his beard. "She played Ariel at a kids party." 

"I don't know, I think you're missing out. There's an untapped market there I reckon. Bet you could make a pretty penny fulfilling a bunch of guys fantasies, " Lenore argues. She cocks her to the side, "fits you like a glove too, just damn." 

"I a… I made a few different princess costumes. They're not that hard." Sansa looks down at her skirt, "the scales were a pain though." 

Lenore's eyes go wide, "you made it?" 

"Yes," Sansa answers. "I have an Aurora and-" 

"Could you make me Ursula? She is so bad ass," Lenore interrupts. "We could make the big dude Flounder," pointing a thumb at Sandor. 

"Flounder?" Sandor mumbles. 

Sansa bites her lip, "you would be a gorgeous Ursula." 

"Nah. Wicked witch of the West," Sandor laughs at his own joke. Both women glare at him. 

"Haha dumbass," Lenore groans at Sandor. She turns back to Sansa, "does that mean you made your rockabilly dress too?" 

"Yeah, I did. It's hard to find a dress to fit properly in that style. Fit is really important." 

"Yes! They always make me look like a cow," Lenore whines. 

"No way you have a lovely figure, just need to get the dress to fit to your curves. If you find one I could help you tailor it. I have an Etsy shop too. It's called redredrose. I could give you the 'I'm dating your brother' discount." 

"What's that an extra 20% surcharge tacked on for putting up with him?" Lenore teases. 

Sansa smiles, shaking her head. "I wouldn't have ever pegged you as a Disney fan," Sansa answers. 

Lenore shrugs, "horror and Disney I'm an enigma." 

"No, I can see it. A little dark with a little light." 

"Exactly," Lenore answers. 

××××

Nana corners him in the kitchen. "Sandor when are you going to propose?" 

"Geez. We ain't in a rush, we've only been dated half a year. I don't want her to regret it." 

"Don't be a moron and she won't regret it. You have a ring yet?" 

"It's not that simple."

"Oh it's not?" Nana asks, "you want to explain it to me then?" 

He rolls his eyes. 

"Stop that," Nana scolds. "You love her?" 

He shifts his eyes to Sansa then back to Nana, "yeah." 

"You like her… like do you enjoy an everyday life with her? Not just the bedroom?" 

"Yes. Fuc- everything." 

"You afraid she's gonna get fat let herself go? You an asshole?" Nana asks. 

"Nah, I mean I love her," defends. "Like for real, not for any superficial shit. Can't deny she's gorgeous though." 

"You going to act like a lazy fucking husband she's got to mother all the time?" Nana asks with her eyebrows raised. "Women shouldn't have to put up with that garbage." 

"No," he argues back. "Of course not." 

"You afraid she'll want kids?" 

"Nah, I," he rubs at the back of his neck. "I want that too. Kids and all that shit with her," Sandor answers. 

"So what's the hold up?" 

"Nana," he scolds. "I mean I want to, but she deserves it perfect. How am I gonna manage that?" 

"She doesn't need perfect," Nana answers, shaking her head. "Just you." 

"Really?" 

"Sandor," Nana scolds right back. "A girl that nice ain't gonna stick around if a ring ain't coming. Does she even know how you feel? Does she know you see a future? A wedding? Kids?" 

He starts pacing, "yeah. I mean I tell her I love her. I was going to ask her to move in first, she's at my place all the time anyways." 

"Living in sin?" 

"Exactly," he retorts with a smile. "It's fun, you should try it."

Nana just laughs. "I like her Sandor. I really do. She's a good woman… she'll be a good wife and a good mama. You make sure you're a good man for her." 

"Yes ma'am." He starts to turn. 

"Sandor," Nana says seriously. "You deserve a good woman too, don't believe anything else." 

"Thanks Nana," he gives her a hug and kisses her cheek. 

"I'm ready for grandbabies anytime," Nana adds. "So don't delay on my account. She's got my vote." 

"Great-grandbabies," Sandor corrects. 

"Don't remind a woman how old she is… it's not helpful." 

×××

Lenore bumps Nana's shoulders with hers. "She's good to him," she whispers. 

Nana looks up to Sandor and Sansa on the couch. He's got his arm around her and her head is on his shoulder as they talk. 

"She's good _for_ him too," Nana answers. 

Lenore leans in closer, "he better not fuck it up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sansa's got Nana's approval, but Sandor's got to get it done. There might be one more chapter at Nana's, we'll see. 
> 
> This one just didn't want to come together, I hope it make sense. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	21. the Accidental Mermaid II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think she likes me?" Sansa asks Sandor. She snuggles in closer to his side on the couch. 
> 
> "Nana? Of course. Everyone likes you," he answers. His left arm is around her and his hand just playing with the scales on her skirt. He leans in closer and whispers in her ear, "gods how is this dress so fucking sexy. Who knew I had such a thing for ocean life." 
> 
> "You are ridiculous," she scolds. His breath is warm in her neck sending a little shiver down her spine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think she likes me?" Sansa asks Sandor. She snuggles in closer to his side on the couch. 

"Nana? Of course. Everyone likes you," he answers. His left arm is around her and his hand just playing with the scales on her skirt. He leans in closer and whispers in her ear, "gods how is this dress so fucking sexy. Who knew I had such a thing for ocean life." 

"You are ridiculous," she scolds. His breath is warm in her neck sending a little shiver down her spine. 

"Ridiculously horny," he presses a kiss to her neck then another. 

"Sandor," she scolds, "they could come in any minute." 

"I have a feelin' they suspect I kiss you on the regular," he answers. "And a fuck load more too." His hand runs up and down her thigh ruffling her scales. 

"That doesn't mean they need to walk in to see you sucking on my neck," Sansa answers. 

"But how am I supposed to resist you?" He squeezes her thigh and rubs his beard on her neck. His hand drags across the zipper of her skirt. "There’s a fucking zipper?" 

"Yeah, it zips all the way up-" 

"You mean you won't even have to shimmy out of it?" He groans, "fuck me, why haven't we left yet?" 

"You are terrible," she sighs, stopping his hand. 

"Gods keep your paws off her on Nana's couch," Lenore scolds, from the doorway. "Give the girl a break." 

He stops his hand on her thigh and presses a kiss to Sansa's temple. "Never stopped you sis," he grumbles. 

"Well I'm a fuckin' deviant…" Lenore answers. "Princesses don't date deviants." 

Sandor laughs and adjusts his arm to over her shoulder. 

"So…" she starts. "How'd you really get that shiner?" 

"So funny thing there… Sansa was all hot and bothered and popped me in the eye with her elbow-" Sandor starts. 

"Really?" Lenore replies, nodding along. 

"Sandor," Sansa scolds. She can feel her cheeks turn bright red and she buries her face in Sandor’s shoulder. 

"And what exactly was she doing when she was so distracted?" Lenore asks, eyebrows raised. 

"Do you really want to know?" He counters with a grin, "or you just trying to see Sansa blush?"

Lenore shrugs, "red looks good on her." 

"Damn right it does," he answers. 

"Dinners almost ready," Nana calls from the kitchen. 

"Saved by the bell," Lenore teases. "Oh by the way… Sansa I checked out your shop on Etsy, it's amazing." 

"Thanks," she replies into Sandor's shoulder. 

Lenore continues, "I'm definitely going to need one of those patches that say _bad bitch_." 

Sansa laughs, "those are super popular." 

"Yeah," Lenore laughs back. "Perfect present for my bitchy little bro," she teases. 

"Ha, ha… fuck off," Sandor mutters. 

"Language," Nana scolds from the kitchen. 

Lenore just sticks out her tongue at him. 

He scowls back. 

"Oh shit," she hears Nana say from the kitchen. 

"Language!" Sandor and Lenore answer together laughing. 

"Oh, shut it troublemakers," Nana scolds. She rounds the corner in a huff, "the rolls burned." 

"Uhh, Sansa makes great biscuits," Sandor offers. He turns to her, "could you whip up some biscuits for dinner?" 

"Sure," Sansa volunteers.

"Dinner's almost ready," Nana adds. 

"They're fast… if you don't mind?" Sansa answers. 

"By all means," Nana replies. 

"Be right back babe," Sansa offers, pecking a kiss to Sandor's cheek. She makes her way into the kitchen and it's so grandma perfect. The stove is probably older than Sansa herself, the fridge is so retro it has those freezer door handles. The whole room is warm yellows and woodtones, it just feels cozy. There's one of those black cats on the wall that's eyes and tail moves, copper jello molds and a big spoon and fork. 

She finally manages to stop gawking long enough to comment, "I love your kitchen." 

Nana laughs, "it's old but functional… just like me. Now darlin' what do you need for these biscuits?" 

"Oh yes… flour, baking powder, garlic salt, shortening or butter, milk and a bit of cheese. Some sharp cheddar if you have it… or parmesan." 

"Cheese?" Nana questions, "ok darlin' you're the expert." 

She starts mixing the dry ingredients then cutting in the butter. 

"You don't need a recipe? Or to check your phone?" Nana asks. 

Sansa giggles, "no… I've made this hundreds off times." 

"I have parmesan," Nana volunteers. "how much do you need?" 

"Oh, like half a cup grated," Sansa replies. 

She adds the cheese and the milk, mixing until it all just sticks together. She drops the dough on the parchment paper lined cookie sheet. 

"You don't need to roll it out?" Nana asks. 

"No, I make them drop biscuits. The rough edges get crispy and to be honest it's easier and faster," she smiles at Nana. 

"Good girl." 

"Sandor loves them," Sansa offers. 

"I bet he does," Nana answers. Then she leans in and whispers, "he's a good man, he deserves good things even if he doesn't believe it all the time." 

"I know… I love him," Sansa answers biting her lip. 

Nana wraps her in a hug. "Let's not let him fuck it up," Nana says kissing her cheek. 

"Ok, I'll try." 

Sansa slides the biscuits in the oven. "Ten minutes and they're done. I just need some butter to melt over the tops." 

"Sansa," Nana says seriously reaching for her hand, "you let me know if he starts growling and I'll set him straight." 

"I can hear you Nana," Sandor answers from the living room. 

"That's why I said it so loud nosey Nellie," Nana sasses back. 

"Go have a seat," Nana orders. "I'll call you when they beep." 

Sansa plops down next to Sandor and pulls his arm around her. 

"So what'd she tell you about me?" Sandor asks. 

"Wouldn't you like to know," she taunts. 

He rolls his eyes. 

"Dinner," Nana calls. "Sandor come set the table." 

"Fine," he grumbles. 

"Sansa the timer has a minute left," Nana calls. 

"Coming," Sansa answers. She starts to drizzle melted butter over the biscuits when she feels Sandor behind her. 

"I _love_ your biscuits Little Bird," Sandor whispers in her ear and squeezes her bum. 

"Nana… Sandor's getting handsy," Lenore tattles. 

"No hanky-panky in the kitchen," Nana announces. 

"Later," Sandor growls in her ear and pecks a kiss to her cheek. 

"Get those dishes on the table now," Nana demands standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. 

"Yes ma'am," Sandor answers. 

They really have a lovely dinner. Loud and occasional inappropriate table talk, really fun. With Sandor and Lenore together… what did she expect? Nana is just great and the food is good, she can't believe how much fun she's having. 

"Well thanks for dinner… it was great," Sandor says. "But I got a hot date with a fish-" 

"Seriously," Sansa blushes, "you were do so well without the fish jokes." 

"I am what I am," he smarts back. 

"Well I'm going to have to get that biscuit recipe from you. Although they seem to simple to be real, maybe its a bit of princess magic is mixed in," Nana jokes. 

"Haha," Sansa answers. "What about you Lenore? Any smart comments?"

"Nah," she answers. "You look hot and the biscuits are good. I'm easy." 

"Is that a it takes to shut you up? Biscuits?" Sandor jokes. 

Lenore shrugs, "isn't that enough?" 

Nana waves her out the door after a hug and kisses to each cheek. Sandor's tugging her along after him. He opens the door to the truck for her but his hands on her hips hold her in place. 

"That went well," he starts, rocking her in his arms from behind. "It's no deal-breaker but I want you to get along with my family… thanks babe." 

She turns in his arms to face him with her hands on his chest. "They were fun." She pushes up on her toes and offers a gentle kiss to his lips. His hand slides down her back to squeeze her bum, pulling her closer. 

"So what a guy gotta do to fuck a fish tonight?" He asks. 

"Well a bit of sweet-talking is always a good place to start," she smiles. 

"Then I'm screwed," he jokes. "You got any pointers?" 

"Just whisper sweet things in her ear," she suggests. 

"That all?" He replies, "because you look beautiful." He lifts her chin and kisses her again. 

She hums back, "quality start." 

"You look hot too," he growls nipping at her lips. "Sexy as fuck." 

"The goal of every princess," she answers with a sigh. 

"Apparently," he answers, leaning down for another kiss. 

"You gonna fuck her right there on the hood?" She hears Lenore's voice. 

"Wasn't plannin' on it," Sandor answers between kisses. "Don't tempt me." 

"Haha," Lenore answers. "Love ya, you asshole," Lenore says flipping him the finger. 

"Right back at ya… crazy pants," Sandor retorts. 

"Your family is nuts," Sansa jokes. 

Sandor narrows his eyes at her. "That's a bit of the pot calling the kettle black." 

"Huh?" 

"Exibit one… Arya," he says seriously. 

"Oh, I see your point," she admits. She drums her fingers on his chest. "Well where were?" She brings her hands up to stroke his beard. 

"Foreplay," he purrs, his eyes dark. "Get in the truck before _I do_ take you on the hood." 

"Yes sir," she answers pecking a kiss to his chin and slipping into the truck. 

"Fuck me," he mutters as he closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are finished at Nana's for the moment. A little crazy & a bit of fun. All good things. 
> 
> Next chapter's all done. I'll post in in a few days, if I can wait. 
> 
> Like always thank you so much for reading. I'm having a ton of fun with this fic.


	22. You Can't Ignore Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa: I'm sorry, I can't come over. I got loads to do. I'll call you later. 😘 
> 
> Ehh, it's ok. Sandor starts to text back when he pauses. He narrows his eyes and starts counting back the days. "That little sneak," he mumbles. "What the fuck?" He flips over to the calendar on his phone. 
> 
> "I knew it," he growls to himself, "damn her." Nah, he's calling her out, he's done with this bullshit. If she wants time away from him or alone he can deal, but this… this shit is going to end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa: I'm sorry, I can't come over. I got loads to do. I'll call you later. 😘

Ehh, it's ok. Sandor starts to text back when he pauses. He narrows his eyes and starts counting back the days. "That little sneak," he mumbles. "What the fuck?" He flips over to the calendar on his phone. 

"I knew it," he growls to himself, "damn her." Nah, he's calling her out, he's done with this bullshit. If she wants time away from him or alone he can deal, but this… this shit is going to end. 

He picks up his wallet and is out the door in a huff. By the time he gets there he's even more pissed off. Fucking fuming. He's standing on the welcome mat trying to calm the fuck down. He knocks on the door as gently as he can manage, trying not to sound like the police serving a warrant. 

Sansa opens the door slowly looking a little confused. "Hey honey," she chirps, "did you get my message?" 

"No," he snaps. He slides in past her and starts pacing in the living room. 

"Well I-" she starts. 

"No," he interupts. "I got your message, but no." 

"Sandor I-" 

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," he interrupts again pointing a finger at her. 

Silence. 

"And what does that mean?" She snaps back, her hands finding her hips. _"What am I doing?"_

"Babe you can't ignore me," he answers trying to lighten his tone. He's put her on edge already and it's gonna get out of hand. 

She glares at him and points an accusing finger. "I do not have to spend every waking moment with you," she argues. 

"That's not it and you know it," he counters. 

"Then what prey-tell is it _all knowing one?_ " 

"You're hiding from me," he answers. "I don't like it." 

"Oh… you don't like it?" She throws her hands up in the air and turns away from him. 

Shit she's pissed now he thinks. Fuck it, so is he. But in for a penny. "No." 

"Sandor-" 

"No, listen," he commands. 

There's a long pause again. He's not good at this. Change tactics dickhead before you really fuck this up. Tell her… explain...

"I love you," he starts. 

"Well la-dee-da," she smarts back. "Is growling at me supposed to cheer me up? What the duck Sandor." 

"I love you, all of you." He pauses and takes a breath. He holds a hand out to her. "I can handle it-" 

"What?" She snaps, interrupting him. 

"You… your fucking period… you don't have to hide from me." 

She's quiet. Her eyes widen. 

"You do this every month… you hide from me like I can't deal with it. Like I'm some brute, some asshole you can't trust to keep his hands off you… some moron who can't understand. I want this part too. I want all of you." 

"Sandor…" 

"Little Bird please." 

"I… I…" she starts. 

"Iwannabethereforyou," he blurts out. He takes a big breath again. "Let me be there. I wanna take care of you. I want you to trust me to take care of you." He turns his hand out reaching for her, beckoning her to him with his fingers. _"Please."_

"Sandor… I…" she stutters. She reaches for his hand but doesn't stop there, she pushes closer and he wraps her in his arms. "It's ugly and gross," she whispers against his chest. 

"Still want it," he whispers into her hair. "Still want you. I can do it I swear." 

"But…" 

"No buts," he soothes, smoothing her hair down her back. "I want it all. I want to be there all the time, for everything. I wanna go to the store to get you tampons, or brownies or fucking pink lemonade candles… I don't fucking know. But I want it all." 

"Sandor…" 

"I want it all… all the time." 

"Really?" 

"Fucks yes," he answers. "I figure we go to the store, buy a bunch of shit to stash at my house and cuddle on the couch watching chick-flicks." 

"Disney," she counters. 

He pulls her closer and kisses her head. "Whatever the fuck you want." 

….

_Target Run… Sansa POV_

"So… lemon or lime," he chuckles holding up two different boxes of tampons. 

She rolls her eyes, "lime." 

"So many fucking choices," he's looking in awe of the _femine product_ aisle.

"You're telling me," she jokes. 

"So there's twenty-eight in here…" reading the box. 

She's never had a boyfriend even remotely interested in all this. 

"What's that last you? Two months? One or two a day?" 

"Ha," she scoffs. "More like two boxes this week." 

He freezes and turns to her. He looks utterly confused, "how much do you fucking bleed?" 

"Sandor shhh," she hisses. 

He doesn't miss a beat, his eyes lock on hers. "Sansa how much?" 

She's quiet. 

"They just block-" he starts gesturing with his hands, "-the exit right? Stick it in the morning then change it at night." He shakes his head, "guess I never thought on it." 

"You can't wear it that long… it'll make you sick." 

"Sick?" A confused look crosses his face. "Like really sick? Like more than bleeding and feeling like crap?" 

"Shhh, but yes," she answers. "Like in the hospital, seriously sick."

He looks confused again, "sick?"

"But it doesn't matter they don't last that long anyways," she admits. 

"Why not?" 

She shrugs, "they get full and leak." She drops her voice to a whisper, "it's gross… you really want to know?"

He's staring at the box of tampons in his hand. "I don't know… I just figured it was like… I don't even know what I thought." He pauses and looks at her with wide eyes. "Sansa, babe it says it fucking holds 15 grams of _liquid_ , that's like half an ounce... and you bleed through it?" 

"Yeah," she shrugs. 

"Multiple times a day?" 

She shrugs, "yeah. Like every few hours when it's heavy." 

"What happens when it's full?" 

"Well it leaks through," she shrugs. 

"Fucking hells… it leaks through? That's insane." 

"Yeah, it can be a mess if you're not wearing a panty-liner too," she answers. 

"You have to wear a pad too?" 

"Well yeah, a little one." 

Then his eyesbrows furrow and he gestures at her, "you're just standing there fucking bleeding out." 

"Well I'm not going to die," she rolls her eyes. 

"Right fucking now… you're just bleeding?" He states. 

"Yes," she answers with a huff. "Every month since I was thirteen." 

"You just bleed, all the time… day and night… for fucking _days_? If I bled that much I'd go to the ER," he offers. 

"It's just the way it is, being a girl… yet another perk." 

"That's so fucking metal," he scoopes her up into his arms bridal style, kissing her cheek. "Maybe you shouldn't be walking." 

She wiggles in his arms. "I can walk just fine." 

"Course, but maybe you shouldn't have to," he answers. 

She laughs and kisses his cheek, "you're too sweet." 

He starts singing, "I'm gonna spoil that ass." 

"You are insane," she answers. "You can put me down now." 

"You sure you'll make it?" 

"Positive," she laughs. 

"You're the expert," he says, setting her back on her feet. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close. "Gimme the basket Little Bird, lets go get some junk food." 

"Sounds good," she answers. 

"Then the couch and Star Wars," he jokes. 

"No, Disney," she corrects. 

"Technically Star Wars _is_ Disney… babe." He smarts back. 

"Then I'll clarify the Little Mermaid and Sleeping Beauty," she demands. 

"You know Marvel is Disney too," he counters. 

"Don't _technically_ me now," she argues. 

"Ok, Little Mermaid… cause I dig me a spunky redhead, but can we renegotiate the second?" 

"Fair enough," she replies. 

"What's your counter offer?" He asks. 

She brings her finger to her lips and scrunches her face. "Lilo and Stitch." 

He furrows his brows, "I don't know that one." 

"It's about a weird alien-dog intent on destroying everything in sight, but gets trapped on Kauai limiting his destructive potential to a single island. Oh and the little girl that teaches him the meaning of family." 

"Really?" 

"I suppose I could manage some Marvel, Captain America is so dreamy," she turns to him, "and Loki, Bucky Barnes and Thor… oh Thor," she sighs and fans her face." 

"Seriously Little Bird?" 

"You jealous?" She teases. 

He rolls his eyes, "jealous of a fictional character?" 

She just raises her eyebrows. 

He drops his chin and whispers, "maybe just a bit." 

She wraps her arms around him and squeezes tight. "I wouldn't give you up for a hundred _Captain America's_. I love you." 

"I love you too Little Bird." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured people may love it or hate it, but the amount of knowledge men have about periods is a shame. I think in general men would be ducking impressed with how well women handle it.  
> And it was fun to write.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	23. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looks up at him shaking her head. "Oh no babe…. No. No. No. No." 
> 
> "What? Waffles," he answers gesturing at the yellow box. 
> 
> "Those aren't waffles," she corrects.
> 
> "But-" 
> 
> "Those are eggos, I want _real_ waffles." 
> 
> _”Real waffles?"_ He asks, "like from a diner?" 
> 
> "Well yes, but no.” 
> 
> “Well that's clear as fucking mud,” he argues back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He did exactly what he said. He spoiled her and she was loving every minute. He was even a good sport when on _period party_ day three, she had an unexpected request. 

"Waffles?" He asks skeptically. "Waffles for dinner?" 

"Waffles," she answers.

He turns slowly and looks at her, his eyebrows furrowed. He shakes his head, "waffles for dinner it is."

"Really?" 

"If that's what you want I'll manage," he answers, pressing a kiss to her head. 

"With strawberries and whipped cream?" 

"Why the fucks not?" He pulls her in closer to his side and she wraps her arms around his waist. He starts to pull a box out of the freezer. 

She looks up at him shaking her head. "Oh no babe…. No. No. No. No." 

"What? Waffles," he answers gesturing at the yellow box. 

"Those aren't waffles," she corrects.

"But-" 

"Those are eggos, I want _real_ waffles." 

_”Real waffles?"_ He asks, "like from a diner?" 

"Well yes, but no.” 

“Well that's clear as fucking mud,” he argues back. 

“No, I want _real_ waffles. Like do you have a waffle maker?" 

He looks a bit confused and slowly answers, "nope." 

"Well we can stop by my place and get mine," she shrugs.

He kisses her head, "whatever'll make you happy Little Bird." 

So they made waffles together. Well she makes the waffle batter and shows him how to pour it on the waffle iron. He takes over once he gets the hang of it. She was quite content to sit up on the counter and be _forced_ to endure three minutes of Sandor kisses and whispers of sweet nothings as they waited for the waffles to cook. Lovely crispy on the outside, soft and fluffy on the inside _real_ waffles. There are strawberries, whipped cream, blueberries and even sprinkles. Oh my!

The best part is him. He's still the same. Still Sandor with her. Not treating her like she was gross or fragile. Maybe he was a little softer, a little gentler but he's the same kiss stealing, bum grabbing man she's come to love. She feeds him a strawberry and he nibbles on her fingers. When she squirts whipped cream in her mouth he steals an extra kiss before he pulls away. 

"Naughty Bird," he scolds. 

“Maybe," she answers and slides off the counter. 

His eyes widen for a moment and he lets out a slow breath. He leans in close and whispers in her ear, “you are ridiculously funcking hot.” He pecks a kiss to her cheek as he retreats. He waves her off, “Go get settled Little Bird. I’ll get the dishes and contemplate the Mariner's starting lineup till my pants aren't so fucking snug. I'll join you in a minute.” He gives her a wink and as she turns he swats her bum. “Damn it girl… fuck.” 

…..

Now she is in a pickle. She's snuggled up with Sandor on the couch, he's the big spoon with his arm around her. Lady's managed to tuck herself under his chin and Stranger has wormed his way onto the far end, his big old head resting on her hip. 

"Soooo, I have a question," she starts softly. 

"Shoot," he answers, his hand just skimming her belly under her shirt. Perfectly innocent, but driving her mad. 

"Umm, it's weird," she offers. 

"M'kay," He answers absently. 

"Really weird," she clarifies biting her lip. "You can totally say no." 

He shifts slightly, his hand now still on her belly. "Okay," he answers. 

Gods, does he even know what his hands on her, do to her? How much she loves his touch, his attention. 

"Ummm," she starts. "I mean it's weird-" 

"You said that," he counters. 

"My other boyfriends, I could never... I would never, I never wanted to…" 

"Can't say lumping me in with them is much of a compliment," he grumbles. 

"You're not," she snaps back. Then she softens her words to sugary sweet. "Sandor…" 

"Just spit it out babe," he says impatiently. "Weird, I can say no, and… you never wanted it with anyone else. I'm intrigued." 

"Well…" 

Sandor shifts and grabs the remote to pause the movie. "Stitch is a hard-core evil little bastard… and I'm fucking diggin' it. Lilo kinda reminds me of your crazy ass sister. Who knew? Spill it and we can finish the movie." 

"Well…" she stalls again. 

"Now, Little Bird," he growls in her ear, his beard tickling her neck. "Tell me what's got your feathers all ruffled." 

"Ummm," she hums. 

"For fucks sake," he growls. "Do you need ibuprofen?" 

"No." 

"A brownie?" 

"No." 

"That sticky lemon thing?" 

"No." 

"A new tampon?" 

"No, I just…" 

"Spill," he groans. 

"I'm horny," she blurts out. 

"Horny," it falls out of his mouth like he doesn't understand the word. He shifts again, "like right now?" He asks it simply but his breath on her ear stokes the flame and increases her frustration. 

"Desperately," she sighs. 

"And you want me to help?" He asks cautiously. 

"So ducking much," she admits. 

"And how?" He stumbles out. "With my hands? Or," he pauses and she swears she can hear him smile, "or does my Little Bird want some cock." 

She bites her lip… duck it. "Cock please," she says but it sounds like a question. 

He's quiet for a second. 

"It's ok if you don't want to," she says softly. 

"Nah, it's not that… just... the logistics." 

"Logistics?" 

"Never had someone ask me to fuck them bloody." 

"You heathen! You awful, awful man!" 

"I am what I am," he answers. "So how do you picture this goin'?" 

"Me?" 

"Yeah you," he answers. "What _exactly_ do you want?" 

"What do I want?" 

"Yup." 

She's searching her brain. What does she want? "The shower? I guess. It's not that heavy now… but still." 

"I want you more sure than _I guess_ ," he grumbles. "Is it okay to have sex even? I don't want to hurt you." 

"Yeah I think." 

"You think?" He stretches out and swipes his phone off the table. "Fuck it… when in doubt Google it out." 

He's humming in her ear as his arms snake around her typing _period sex_ into his phone. He clicks on the first two _people also ask_. 

"So it says it safe," he pecks a kiss to her temple and clicks on an article. 

She's skimming over the words with him. 

"Shit… you can still get knocked up while on your period? The things you didn't know you didn't know." Then he laughs, "look here Little Bird… orgasm during your period can reduce cramps and relieve headache pain. Just call me the pain reliever. Fixing what ails your one fuck at a time." 

"You are heathen," she mumbles. 

"You love it," he growls back. 

"I do." 

"So shower or towels on the bed it says." 

"Shower's got my vote," she volunteers. 

"You sure?" He asks softly. Then he grins, "I get better leverage on the bed. If you need a good deep dicking." 

"Oh my serious," she likely tomato red now. "I'm regretting saying anything now." 

"Hey my girl needs cock… cock she shall have." 

"Gods you're terrible," she rolls her eyes. "Why do I put up with you?" 

"Cock?" He shrugs. 

"Oh my ducking…" she squeals. "It's not about your cock I swear! I love you for so many other reasons… get your mind out of the gutter!" 

He squints his eyes and looks at her. "But it helps right. I mean… it's a nice cock even if I do say so myself." 

"You are the horrible-ist I swear!" She buries her face in her hands. 

He nudges her with his nose so she looks over her shoulder at him. He raises his eyebrows at her, "soooo wanna fuck?" 

"Gods you're annoying," she replies. "But yes. Let's figure this shit out." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last period themed chapter, at least for now. But isn't it nice him acting like a grown-up about it? 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hopefully the next one will be up soon.


	24. Greedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa: I don't want to butt in. It's your house and I don't want to overstep.
> 
> Sandor: Sansa, babe. I'd love to come home and you're already there. A kiss after a long day at work… can't think of anything better. 
> 
> Sandor: Actually I can, but they all involve you in my house when I fucking get there. 
> 
> Sansa: I won't be imposing?? 
> 
> Sandor: Babe, you are talking about cooking for me _and_ being there when I get home. I'd do awful things to get that lucky. 

Sandor: Babe I'm gonna be late, sorry. I’m still neck deep at work.

Sansa: Oh, I could start cooking at my house? And bring it over when you get home?

Sandor: Nah, there’s a key under the back door mat, just let yourself in and cook at mine. Stranger'll be happy for the company. 

Sansa: I don't want to butt in. It's your house and I don't want to overstep.

Sandor: Sansa, babe. I'd love to come home and you're already there. A kiss after a long day at work… can't think of anything better. 

Sandor: Actually I can, but they all involve you in my house when I fucking get there. 

Sansa: I won't be imposing?? 

Sandor: Babe, you are talking about cooking for me _and_ being there when I get home. I'd do awful things to get that lucky. 

Sansa: Really?? 

Sandor: Yes!

Sansa: Are you sure? I don't want you to think I'll be snooping or anything. 

Sandor: Snoop all you want. I don't have anything to fucking hide. I got a few skin mags halfway up in the closet, and my laptop password blackdog$$

Sansa: Sandor!!

Sandor: Oh fucks. That's it!! You can start without me, shit that's hot!! 

Sandor: I can picture it now… you all stretched out on my sheets, barely dressed. Surrounded by my old porn mags. Ugh... like just a t-shirt and panties, fuck that no panties and my t-shirt. Your sweet little ass peeking out. I get to catch you being all naughty. You should do that. Fuck yes, you should do that. In my bed. Fuck yes! Please!

Sansa: Stop joking, is it really ok? 

Sandor: Please! Yes… I’m begging ain’t I!

Sansa: Really sure?

Sandor: Fine I'll make it clear. You. My house. Now. 

Sansa: Yes sir!!

Sandor: Naked. My bed. Porn.

Sansa: Be serious! You don’t really want that! 

Sandor: Oh I’m fucking serious. Serious as a heart attack.

Sansa: Really??? 

Sandor: Walking in to you getting yourself off on my bed… yes please. Consider it an early birthday present. 

Sansa: ?? Your birthday is in like 3 months.

Sandor: So really early. Pretty please!!

Sandor: 🍑🍑🍑🍑 !!!

Sansa: Well you did say please… I'll see what I can do. _Love you_!

Sandor: I fucking love you too. 

Sandor puts his phone down muttering, "fucking hells." She’s not really going to do it. Well probably not… but maybe, a man can dream. He chuckles to himself as he slides under the car to finish up his work. 

Nearly an hour and a half later he hears his phone ping as he finishes up. He slams the hood of the car and flips it the finger. “Fuck you, you fuckin’ fucker.” Needless to say he was a bit pissed and more than a little done with this whole fucking day. He’s scrubbing his hands at the sink when he remembers his phone. Somehow he managed to forget their earlier conversation, he shrugged out of the top of his work overalls and is tying the arms around his waist as he opens his phone. 

Sansa: Almost home??

His jaw drops open and takes a sharp breath in. Not the message but the picture attached. Sansa, his sweet Little Bird is wearing one of his old shirts, a black shirt in stark contrast to her pale skin and bright hair. The picture is from above like she's smiling up at him, lips pursed, open neck giving him a bit of a peep, long pale legs half folded under her and… and his skin mags open on his bed around her. 

“Seven fuckin’ Hells,” he growls out. 

_Ping!_ Another message pops up. 

Sansa: See anything you like? 

This picture she’s now biting her thumb and those blue eyes are staring into his fucking soul. 

_Ping!_

Sansa: Should I get started without you? 

Now she’s lying on her back, looking up at him, her fingertips just playing with the hem of the shirt, exposing just a hint of more flesh. And… and biting her lip. 

He selects her number as he fumbles out the front door locking it behind him. He climbs in his truck and hits speaker before dropping his phone in the console. 

"Sansa Stark princess for hire… making all your dreams come true," she chirps over the phone. 

He groans. 

"Touch your tits," he commands. 

"Did I surprise you?" She answers back with some sass. 

"I said to touch your tits," he growls. 

"But I like it better when you touch me," she whines. 

"Oh I'm gonna fuckin' touch you," he rumbles. "Do it," he pulls out of the lot and onto the main road.

She responds with a gentle sigh. 

"You're not listening… I told you to touch yourself. You think I can’t hear the difference? Do you think I don't know what you sound like? I could conduct that fucking orchestra by heart." 

He merges into the left lane and gets honked at. A middle finger is his only response, he's got better things to do. 

"Sansa… two fingers in your mouth and suck on them _while_ you play with your tits," he orders. "Almost pinching not quite." 

"Sandor," she whines. 

"Do. It. Sansa." He commands. 

She purrs in response. 

"Now that's a pretty fucking sound," his voice dipping low. "Do you want to kiss me?" 

She hums in agreement. 

"Those fingers wet?" He growls stepping on the gas. He's only going fifteen over the speed limit… what's another five? "I know they are. Let them out of those pretty lips." 

"Are you close?" she whines. 

"So close babe," he answers, taking a left at the signal, then the next right. "Now those wet little fingers just drag them over that pretty little nipple, do it now."

"Right now," she teases with another purr. 

"Yes now," his breaths are coming faster and he's rock hard already. Her nipples are too, he can hear it. Little pants from his phone.

"Ok, that’s enough, now you let her be-" 

"Sandor," she scolds. 

"Oh I'm coming for you Little Bird, bet your ass I am."

"What do I do now?" She asks. 

"Now? Now I want you to pet her… pet that pretty pink cunt. Not too much… just a little." 

She hums in return. 

"A little more." 

Her breaths quicken. 

"A little more." 

She sighs. 

"Just s bit-" 

She gasps. 

"Right fucking there," he growls back. "Don't stop." 

Her breaths quicken again and she whines. He turns into the driveway, “five,” he says as he shifts into park slamming the parking brake down. "Four..." he's quickly in the house, kicking off his boots. "Three…" he shucking off his work overalls as he marches down the hall. “Two…” he raises his voice so she can hear him as he ends the call and drops his phone on the table in the hall. "One, don't stop," he pushes the door open and sees her there. Her eyes open to meet his, her cheeks flushed, lip between her teeth and her hand disappearing into the nest of her thighs. 

"Don't stop," he repeats. He strips the rest of his clothes as quickly as he can. He pulls her to the edge of the bed and gets down on his knees. A magazine falls on the floor but he doesn't think he'd care if the house was on fire at this moment. "Don't stop," he encourages. He pushes her thighs wide and she moans as his tongue adds to her own finger's steady rhythm on her clit. He offers her cunt two fingers, gods she's so fucking wet. He crooks his fingers for that spot and growls out a "yes," and she starts to shudder and moan. Her fingers start to falter as her hips start to buck, but he adds pressure with his tongue and sucks. She all but screams her release, her other hand finds his hair and pulls. He pushes himself closer alternating between sucking and pressure with his tongue, his fingers matching his pace. 

"Holy fucks," she cries out as her voice cracks. Her fingers tighten in his hair like she could get him closer. She moans and cries and it's fucking music to his ears. He starts to slow his pace as her fingers loosen in his hair, his beard is fucking soaked. Soaked, she fucking squirted. She did, and he feels like a god. 

He kisses up her body. He takes her lips aggressively with a hungry kiss. He can feel his cock against her cunt. He lifts her shoulders and drags her up, higher on the bed, her arms wrap around his neck and she holds on. 

“Sandor,” she breathes out. He loves the way she says his name. 

“I got you,” he replies. He shifts to his left, guiding his cock and enters her with one smooth stroke. He pulls nearly out and groans as he pushes back into her. Her legs wrap around him pulling her hips up to meet his, restricting his movements. “I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that,” he growls into their kiss. 

“I don’t need you to last,” she answers breathless. “I need you to come.”

That's all it takes, he thrusts faster, harder. She arches her back tipping her hips and he lets it all go, roaring his release. He continues to rock into her, can’t stop himself as her legs squeeze him again.

Ask her...ask her you fucking dumbass. _Be with me, live with me, marry me,_ chants in his brain. Dumb dog… you can't ask that while you are balls deep inside her. Make it special, memorable. Perfect… like her.

Fuck she's beautiful. 

And mine. 

“That was gooooood,” she purrs, her fingers running through his hair. 

“You're telling me,” he growls. “You flooded my sheets.” 

“I did not,” she answers back offended. 

“Oh, ya fucking did,” he lifts his head raising his eyebrow at her and gestures with his chin to the foot of the bed. 

“That’s so embarrassing,” she squeals, covering her face with her hands. 

"That may be the single greatest accomplishment of my life," he answers. He rolls them over till she’s laying on top of him, pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

She whispers from behind her hands, "me messing up your sheets?" 

"Not a mess, you squirted my fucking sheets," he answers. 

“Ugh that sounds even worse,” she mumbles.

“Nah, you coming so hard you doused my bed? That’s happening again or I’ll die tryin’.” 

"You are terrible," she answers. "It's ok though?" 

" _It_ was fucking _hot!_ ” He shifts and growls in her ear, “I can still taste you." He presses a kiss to her lips. Shower? I probably reek like sweat and motor oil." 

She hums back and kisses his lips. "You smell like hard work and _my_ man. Very sexy." 

So they fuck again in the shower. Soapy, naked Sansa… like there was anyway that wasn’t happening. They dry off and dress, stealing kisses here and there. She finishes dinner and he can’t help but just sit and watch her hips sway as she sings along to some old love song. He loves this, he loves her. He wants this and more, so much more. He wants everything. Everything she’s got. 

As she falls asleep in his arms that night he can’t help but linger awake, watching her rest. He wants her to be the one to share his dreams with, and make her’s all come true. He hears Lady start to purr sleeping on his pillow. Stranger grumbles from his bed on the floor. 

“Get up here you brute,” he offers, patting the space behind Sansa. He has so much already, but she’s made him greedy, he wants more. He wants it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go. They're getting kind of serious. Like he said Sandor's got a lot going for him but he wants more.  
> Will he ask her to move in?  
> Will he propose?  
> Will he fuck it up?  
> Will he chicken out?  
> I guess we'll see soon.  
> Thanks for reading. This is so much fun!!


	25. Not So Subtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor is racking his brain. He's ready for this, but is she ready? He's been ready for a long time. Well maybe not _ready_ ready, but he's known he wants to be with her for a long time. He's been in love with her for a long time. He wants to marry her, to love her forever. Like forever and ever. And yeah, he wants to lock it down like that little childish, occasionally possesive asshole he is too. Wants to put a ring on her finger and mark her as taken. He wants her as his, just like he wants to be hers. He wants her all the time. Everyday. Now and for-fucking-ever.  
> He knows he'd do anything to keep her happy.  
> Anything.  
> But…  
> But… what does she want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandor is racking his brain. He's ready for this, but is she ready? He's been ready for a long time. Well maybe not _ready_ ready, but he's known he wants to be with her for a long time. He's been in love with her for a long time. He wants to marry her, to love her forever. Like forever and ever. And yeah, he wants to lock it down like that little childish, occasionally possessive asshole he is too. Wants to put a ring on her finger and mark her as taken. He wants her as his, just like he wants to be hers. He wants her all the time. Everyday. Now and for-fucking-ever. 

He knows he'd do anything to keep her happy. 

Anything. 

But…

But… what does she want? He paces back and forth in his kitchen running every scenario through his mind. Does he take her out to a fancy dinner and get down on one knee? Drop a ring in champagne? Put it in a dessert? What if she swallows it? Does that ever happen? Or… or he could take her on vacation and propose at sunset? _That_ sounds fucking expensive. Shit. They could stay a night in some posh downtown hotel? A walk at sunset? 

Shit he's in over his head. 

What does he know? He fucking loves her. She’s everything. She's adorable. Goofy as fuck. Insane and utterly perfect. She wants him, seriously it’s been months and months, he’s even done a few dumbshit things and she hasn't balked yet. She wants him, and he'll be so fucking good to her… or die trying. 

“Fuck, fuckin’ fucks,” he growls out. He may start ripping his hair out. 

He needs help. He grabs his phone, then changes his mind and sets it down and marches away. He gets as far as the hall before he turns back and swipes his phone back off the counter. He opens it and picks out a contact and his thumb hovers over the send button. He bites his lip and with a little prayer he hits the call button. 

“Ok,” he pants out. She can help with this shit, he thinks. Or… maybe not. Maybe this is a bad idea. 

Before she even has a chance to say hello. “Nana I need help,” he sighs out. 

"Mmmm-hum," she replies. 

“It’s about Sansa, Nana,” he answers back. He scrubs his hand over his face, “I need help.” 

"Bro," Lenore answers. 

“Lenore,” he growls back. “Lenore why the fuck are you on the phone? I need help, not a fast track to crazy town.” 

“You fuck up?” Lenore interjects. 

“No,” he snaps back. Then he whines, “I wanna talk to Nana… it’s a sensitive topic.” 

"Sorry bro, Nana's not here. She's on some casino trip or cat convention, I can't remember… old lady shit. But… I can help,” she offers. 

"Sis," he says like a threat. 

"You called me, loser," Lenore hisses. "What the fucks is up?"

"I didn't call you, I called Nana. But… I need advice," he pleads. "And your opinion. Well actually I need your opinion on Sansa's opinion. Please." 

"Shoot little bro," she offers. 

"What?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about but, I'll gladly tell you what I think of whatever hair-brained idea that's festering in your skull." 

"Gods you're a pain in my ass," he growls back. 

"You called me," she sings back mocking him. "I'm all you got… so what the fuck you want?" 

"I didn't call you," he repeats. Then he groans, "I… I want Sansa to marry me." 

"See you're not completely stupid," Lenore sasses back. "So what's the plan?" 

"That's the problem," he answers exasperated, "I got no plan. I've got no fucking clue. I almost.. I almost asked her while we were..." 

"Oh this sounds good," she interrupts. 

“Nah,” he grumbles, shaking his head. 

“I can hear you blushing,” she cackles, “this must be good.”

“We were a… actually we had just finished…”

Her voice drops into a serious tone, “you can not propose while you’re fucking her!” 

“Even I know that,” Sandor grumbles back. 

“Thank the gods,” Lenore sighs. “I like Sansa, you shouldn’t fuck it up.” 

“I love her,” he answers softly. 

“Bro... in all seriousness, if she loves you it shouldn’t matter when you propose or how.”

“I know,” he grumbles back. “I just want it to be right for her, good enough for her.” 

"So what ring did you get?" 

"Fuck me… I need a ring don't I?" He groans. 

"You don't even have a ring?" She scolds, he can hear her eyes roll. "The proposal doesn't matter _that_ much, but the ring does fucking matter. She's going to be wearing that forever. Come on bro." 

"Shit. Shit. Shit." 

"So what does she like?" Lenore asks. 

"How the fuck am I supposed to know that?" He whines. 

"Have you seen her Pintrest account?" 

"What?" 

“Amateur. You want me to do a little recon?” She offers. 

“Recon?” 

“Yeah, I’ll take Sansa out, we'll chill and I’ll prod her for details of course… subtly.” 

“There ain’t a subtle bone in your body,” Sandor argues back. 

"And I can stalk her Pintrest boards," she offers. 

"Will that work?" 

“Yup. I got her number. I'll give her a call, I’ll take her out… show her a good time.” 

“I feel like I’m going to regret this,” he grumbles back. 

“Probably,” Lenore smarts back. “Don’t worry if she turns you down I’ll take one for the team and marry her myself.” 

“Lenore,” he growls. 

"Bye bitch," Lenore cackles and hangs up. 

"What have I done?" Sandor mumbles under his breath. 

….

Sansa ends up going out the next night. He drops off Sansa, Arya and her friend Jeyne at some hip pub for a girls night. Lenore drags along Ros and Mya. Then there was Renly which of course meant Loras would show up at some point in the night. Sansa was bound to have a good time, now all he had to do was wait. 

He wasn’t sleeping anyway, just waiting on Sansa to get home. Fuck is he whipped, and he kinda loves it. 

“Honey I'm home,” Sansa calls from the door. He can hear Stranger’s excited grumble as he makes a break for her. 

"Me too baby bro," He hears Lenore's voice. 

"Great," he mumbles to himself untangling his legs from the sheets. He stalks down the hall and chuckles at the sight of tipsy Sansa who now has Lenore's face cradled in her hands like she's going in for a kiss and being circled by an excited Stranger. 

"Hey! None of that," he scolds with a laugh. "I'm the only Clegane you're kissing." 

"Pssfft, I'm not going to smooch her. Just admiring her pretty face," Sansa argues squishing at Lenore’s cheeks. 

"How drunk you get her?" Sandor asks Lenore. 

"Not even," Lenore argues back. "Two drinks in she was tipsy, only had one more after that. And by the way some people think I'm pretty." 

Sandor scoffs. 

"Not pretty, you're beautiful, gorgeous even," Sansa answers like she’s talking to a baby. "Oh… you should meet my brother and you should date him. And marry him… then we'd be sisters!" 

"Or you could just marry that big lug there," Lenore laughs and points at Sandor. 

"Sandor," Sansa squeals like she hadn't even seen him. 

"What the fuck?" He mouths to Lenore. 

She just shrugs back, “she’s a fluffy happy drunk.” 

Sansa saunters over to him wrapping her arms around his middle, pressing her cheek into his chest. "I missed you so much," she presses a kiss to his chest. “We should totally get married," Sansa sighs, letting he nails scratch along his sides. 

"Told ya," Lenore shrugs. "This one has a truth serum and it's called two margaritas." 

Sansa leans heavy into him. “We should have sex too. And make babies! Tons and tons of babies!’ 

He looks up at Lenore with wide eyes. 

“That’s my cue to leave,” Lenore rolls her eyes. “Bye Princess!”

“Bye Norie my loyal subject!!” Sansa giggles back. 

“Bye loser, I’ll text you deets later,” Lenore offers as she walks to the door.

“Sandor,’ Sansa purrs as her hands slide under his shirt. “Take me to bed.” 

“You gonna puke?” He asks her.

“Nope, I feel good. Wonderful even,” she answers, leaning against him. She looks up and pulls on his beard till he lowers enough to kiss her. “Bed. Now,” she commands. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies, dragging her along. 

He herds her into the bedroom and grabs a shirt from his drawer for her, she just shakes her head at him in return. He offers another, she declines again. 

“I want this one,” she asks, smiling sweetly at him as she tugs on the shirt he’s already got on. He pulls it off and offers it to her. He helps her undress with a few more kisses and touches, helping her slip into his shirt. She's not _drunk_ , drunk, but he'd bet dollars to donuts she'll be asleep two minutes after she's horizontal. 

She brings the shirt up to her nose and whispers, “it smells like you. So sexy.” 

He can't help but chuckle back. They climb into bed, he's on his back and she's pressed against his side, one arm and leg draped over him. She's pecking little kisses to his jaw. 

“Maybe I’ll just take a little cat nap,” she answers sleepily. “Then we can do it.” 

“Do _it_?” he teases back. 

“Yup, do it,” she says with a yawn. She snuggles into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Her hand teasing up and down his stomach. “I love you Sandor, I do.” 

“I love you too,” he answers combing his fingers through her hair. 

She starts playing with the waistband of his sweats, just letting her fingers dip under here and there. He can’t help but purr just a bit. He’s always loved her touches. She keeps teasing him, but her movements start to slow and her breaths too. Soon she’s fast asleep. 

“I love you,” he whispers, “so fucking much. I’m gonna marry you too. Bet your ass I will. Just wait Little Bird, just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short. It's building. I have a good part of the next chapter done too.  
> I've been a bit in a writing funk, so I'm hoping this will help pop me out of it to. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I so appreciate every kudos and comment!


	26. Down on On My Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ehh, it ain't a problem. She's worth the wait," he holds up his hand and checks his breath. It's good. He pats the pocket of his coat for the hundredth time tonight checking it’s contents and takes a deep breath. He looks up to Arya staring at him. 
> 
> "What's up with you?" Arya says eyeballing him like all his secrets are written on his forehead. 
> 
> "Nothin'" he growls back defensively. "Mind you own bull-" and his mind goes blank as Sansa steps into the room. 
> 
> He runs his hand through his hair as he remembers how to fucking breathe. "You look amazing. Those fucking heels. That dress.” He moves in closer and his hands land on her hips. “Holy fucks what am I gonna do with you?" 
> 
> "Love me?" She suggests. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandor

"So Friday I want you to get all gussied up I'm taking you out to dinner," Sandor pulls her closer and pats her butt. 

"Dinner… like a date night?" Sansa chirps back. 

"Yup," he answers. 

"Oh… that sounds fun! Are we going to the diner?" 

"Nope." 

"Are we going to Rey's Pub?" 

"Nope," he answers, pecking a kiss to her lips. 

"Then where?" 

He cracks a smile, "it's a surprise." 

"A surprise?" She asks. "But what should I wear?" 

"Something fancy," 

"Fancy?" Then she drops her voice lower into a tease, "like how _fancy_?" 

"Real fancy. Dress, heels, all of it." 

"I'm intrigued," she answers, pursing her lips and running a finger around the neck of his shirt. "Is my man going to be in a suit? A tie?" 

He hums back, "something like that." He leans down and presses a kiss to her lips. Starting to sway back and forth holding her close. 

"Then I better look good or my man will put me to shame," she teases. 

"There ain't nobody that can hold a candle to my girl," he answers.

“Such a sweet talker,” she coos back. 

...

He picks her up Friday evening from her apartment. He’s excited and nervous all at the same time. He quickly parks and takes the stairs two at a time to her door. When he knocks Arya answers with a bored look. 

“Sup dog?” She offers plopping back down on the couch. 

He narrows his eyes at her. There’s netflix on the TV, she’s got some computer game running on her laptop and she’s madly texting someone every other second. “focus problem runt?”

She laughs back, “and I’m still bored!”

“You’re gonna rot your brain,” he taunts. “Where’s Sansa?” 

“Oh yeah. She said she just needs another minute," Arya answers absently. "So she _might_ be ready within the hour." 

"Ehh, it ain't a problem. She's worth the wait," he holds up his hand and checks his breath. It's good. He pats the pocket of his coat for the hundredth time tonight checking it’s contents and takes a deep breath. He looks up to Arya staring at him. 

"What's up with you?" Arya says eyeballing him like all his secrets are written on his forehead. 

"Nothin'" he growls back defensively. "Mind you own bull-" and his mind goes blank as Sansa steps into the room. 

He runs his hand through his hair as he remembers how to fucking breathe. "You look amazing. Those fucking heels. That dress.” He moves in closer and his hands land on her hips. “Holy fucks what am I gonna do with you?" 

"Love me?" She suggests. 

"Done and done. Can't help that," he grumbles back. He loves her in heels, narrowing the gap in their height. He takes a moment to really look her over, obviously checking her out and then licks his lips. "Is it wrong that seeing you like this makes me want to lift that skirt and bend you over the couch?"

"Well that's an idea," she purrs back. Petting his chest. 

"I'm in the fucking room you dumb dog," Arya interrupts. 

Sandor nuzzles Sansa's hair. "Betcha high tail it to your room before I could even get her panties off." Sandor taunts. 

“Eww,” Arya squeals, folding up her laptop and grabbing her phone before disappearing into her room. 

“Told ya,” he whispers in Sansa’s ear pulling her closer. He just gently lets his beard and breath tickle her ear. “My beautiful girl… my girl.” 

With just a slight shift and tip of her chin and he can feel her breath on his neck. “My man,” she whispers, her hands resting on his belt. 

He growls in return, his hands finding her ass and pulling her against him. “What’d I ever do to deserve you?” 

“Everything,” she whispers back, her hands raising up to find his neck. 

“I love you,” he answers. Taking her lips with an aggressive kiss and squeezing her ass causing her to let out a gasp. Tonight was supposed to be soft and romantic and she’s already pulling the Hound out of him. Maybe he should ditch the plan, just ask her now. Then he can bend her over the couch in celebration. He lets his right hand drag down to just tease his fingers under the hem of her dress, touching bare skin. 

No!

Gods damn it, his brain’s somehow still working and apparently not going to let him fuck it up. He softens the kiss and pushes the damn beast back in it’s cage, _later_ he promises it. “We’re gonna be late Little Bird, we got reservations.” 

She hums back, “ _reservations_?” Letting her fingers drag through his beard and down his chest. 

Maybe he should just ask her while they’re fucking, his cock argues. Would that really be so bad? 

Yes! His brain screams back. 

She backs away a fraction and smiles up at him. “Kiss proof my butt,” she laughs. “Come on.” She drags him to the bathroom to wipe her lipstick off his lips and reapply her own. 

It takes every ounce of restraint to not lift her skirt then and there as she leans into the mirror re-painting her lips a deep red. She turns around and smiles up at him. 

“Gods you’re beautiful,” he groans. “Let’s get going before I really do bend you over and fuck the fucks out of you.” 

“My little sweet talker,” she teases back. 

He ushers her out the door and into his truck. They make small talk on the way downtown. His mind wanders on the way though. Lenore had texted him the other night, but her answer was anything but simple. Apparently she had managed to spill the beans to everyone else at the _girls night_ and then included them all in a confusing as fuck group text with advice how to propose to Sansa properly. The group argued back and forth for hours before they came to a general consensus. Cliff notes to a proposal you could say. Non-traditional ring, definitely not a diamond solitaire. He can do that. He had to take her out and make a thing of it. Duh. The nicer the restaurant the better, Renly said he knew just the place. Sandor joked that it sounded expensive. Renly laughed and told him to bring his credit card. Fuck it, she’s worth it. Then finally beautiful words of love wrapped into the actual proposal. He's truly fucked on that front. Regardless it all boosted his confidence. But now, here in the car reservation set, ring in hand, he was second guessing everything. 

He pulls up in front of the restaurant, definitely posh. Cool gray tones, modern glass chandeliers, and that's just what he could see from the street. 

“Oh, it’s so nice Sandor,” she says checking out the place. Then she squeezes his hand and smiles. 

“Little Bird, since it’s raining… why don’t you hop out and wait at the bar while I park? I'll be there in a minute.”

She leans in closer giving him a soft kiss, “you’re so good to me.” 

“Any way I can,” he answers. He bites his lip as he watches her walk to the door. He finds a parking spot four blocks away, not bad for downtown, but shitty in the rain. He quickens his step and arrives shortly. He sees her red hair like a beacon at the bar, but as he moves closer he’s stopped by a hand on his chest. 

“Ser,” a voice attached to that hand says. 

“What,” he answers with little patience. 

“Ser… are you sure you’re at the right establishment?” The man is dressed nicely, but looks spun too tight. He watches the man size him up, his expression souring as he sees the tattoos on his hands and neck. "I'm not sure you belong here." 

What the fucks does that even mean? Sandor blows out breath, don’t be a dick he thinks to himself. “Yeah, right place. That’s my girl right there,” he points her out at the bar. 

“Really? “ The man sounds unconvinced. “There are bars in the area that may be more accustomed to your tastes.” 

Sandor bites back a growl, "I have reservations here." 

"Of course you do," the waiter smarts back. "Is it under Snow or Waters?" The two most common last names in the region, does the man think he's trying to scam him? 

“Ya think?” Sandor answers his temperature raising. He locks eyes with the man, “is this the hill ya wanna die on… _ser_?”

“Sandor,” he hears her call his name and it pulls him from the stare-down. He sees her coming closer, weaving her way through the crowd. She finally gets to him and wraps her arms around his. She must notice the tension in his body, she cocks her head to one side looking into his eyes. “You ok babe?” 

“Better now,” he answers, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

She smiles up at him and he can feel his anger melting away. 

“Table… ser?” He directs at the man. Ok, maybe he’s not all the way chill yet. “Under Clegane.” 

“Oh, here it is _ser_ ,” the man retorts. “This way.”

Sansa leans into him as they walk to the table. He helps her sit down and looks at his chair across from hers. Why do fancy places always want you to sit across from each other? He likes to touch her, there isn’t anything he can do sitting across from her that he can’t do with his arm over her shoulder. Ugh and tiny ass chairs. Do they not expect anyone to be over six feet? Why is he here again? Oh, yeah… make it special for her. 

“Sandor, this place is beautiful,” she says looking around. “So fancy, what’s the occasion?” 

“Nothin’” he answers. 

The way she purses her lips though, she doesn’t buy it. 

“Sansa,” a male voice drawls. 

“Willas?” Sansa answers. “Oh my, Willas it’s been years.” Sansa smiles and pushes out of her chair to wrap her arms around the man. He’s tallish, lean but fit, handsome too. 

“Sansa… you look amazing,” Willas drawls again. Taking a shaky step back from her and looking her over. 

Fuck. 

“Willas… this is my boyfriend Sandor,” Sansa offers as she steps away from _Willas_. "Sandor this is Willas, he's actually Loras's big brother." 

Great, a pretty boy with a Silver spoon. Shit, use what you got. Sandor stands up and looks down at the man. He’s got a cane, he ain’t gonna be running away with Sansa. The thought makes him crack a smile, and likely makes him an asshole too. Potato, patato.

“Hey, I’m Sandor,” he says offering his hand. The man's hand looks small in his. He thinks to himself, _I bet I could bench press you if I wanted._

He watches the man's smile falter just a little as Sandor’s arm goes around Sansa, his hand landing on her waist. If this guy wants a pissing contest of who’s closer to Sansa, he'll obligue… and fucking win too. Again he may be an asshole, but he is what he is. Sansa leans into Sandor and smiles up at him. 

“Oh… well I,” Willas stutters. “This restaurant is mine, I’m the owner. Let me a… let me take the menus. I’ll have the chef make you something special. Off the menu.” 

“That sounds amazing!” Sansa answers with excitement.

“It’s… it’s no problem,” Willas nods at her like he’s trying to convince himself of something. 

Sandor being the asshole he is, moves his hand down to her hip and pulls her a little closer. Take that pretty boy. 

“Um yeah,” Willas mumbles, obviously noticing Sandor’s hand. “You still prefer fish Sansa?” Willas clarifies.

“Yes, you remember,” Sansa responds. "So sweet." 

“Of course,” Willas answers more confidence in his voice. “And for you?” 

“Anything that used to moo,” Sandor jokes. 

“Okay,” Willas replies with his eyebrows cinched. 

Time to go in for the kill. Sandor leans down and whispers to Sansa, “are you sure wearing panties?” Yes he's an ass but, making her blush and giggle in front of Willas is worth it.

“You’re terrible,” she swatting at his chest. . 

“You like it,” he growls back quietly. 

“Well, I… a… I got to go,” Willas mumbles, now not making eyes contact. 

That ass part of him just laughs… I won.

“Bye Willas,” Sansa calls after him. 

They settle back into their chairs and Sandor can’t help but ask, “so how long you two date?” 

“I didn't date Willas,” Sansa says looking surprised. 

“Really?” Sandor answers. There is no way he read that wrong. That man definitely thought she was his for a time and wanted her back. “Does he know you didn’t date?” 

“That’s ridiculous,” she retorts. 

“Hi, I’m Lancel. I'll be your waiter tonight. Would you like to see a wine list?”

“Nah, I’m good," Sandor answers. “You want anything babe?”

“No, just water please. Thank you Lancel.” She watches Lancel leave and turns back to Sandor. 

“I never dated Willas,” she repeats. 

He just raises an eyebrow at her. 

“He was a good friend. We hung out a bit when I was between boyfriends,” she answers innocently. 

He nods back at her, "just friends," using air quotes.

“It wasn’t like that,” she scolds back looking put off. 

“Little Bird, I know you dated men before me. My only concern is you not dating anyone after me.” 

“That sounds ominous,” she teases. 

He growls low, “not like that.” He leans forward, resting his elbows on the table. “I have every intention of making you happy enough that you never want to be with another man again.” 

She smiles back, “you say it like that and I’m in. I want you to be happy too.” 

“Two waters,” Lancel interrupts. He then turns to Sansa, “you sure you wouldn’t like a nice pinot or cosmopolitan?” 

“No, no thank you,” she answers, shaking her head. 

“Do you want to order?”

“No, I guess Willas took care of that for us,” Sansa answers. 

“Oh… ok,” Lancel lingers a minute longer awkwardly before leaving. 

Sandor mumbles under his breath, “Mr got his own restaurant, wants to show off on my dime.” 

“It’s not like that,” she scolds him again. “I’ve always loved Willas’s food, he’s an excellent cook and connoisseur of flavors.” 

“Connoisseur of flavors? What the fuck does that mean?” He takes a long drink and watches her. 

Sansa shrugs, “he used to cook for me on occasion.” 

“Oh he cooked for you, like a date.”

“No,” Sansa answers, shaking her head. “Not a date. He’d just cook for me. It was lovely.” 

Sandor nods, “like a date?”

“No, not a date.” She answers impatiently. “He’d just cook and we’d hang out and watch a movie. Or sometimes we’d go to the museum or an art gallery…” 

Sandor just nods, waiting for her to catch up. 

Her hand goes up to cover her face, “oh my gods I dated Willas.” 

“Bingo,” Sandor laughs. Taking another drink. 

“Don’t be smug,” she sasses. “I can’t… I just never thought it was a date. He never tried to kiss me or anything. We were friends.” 

“You were friends,” Sandor answers. “That man did not have the goal of friendship on his mind.” 

“I feel awful,” she buries her face in her hands. 

“Why?” 

“I strung him along.” 

“Nah, he just wanted you and you didn’t want him back. Not a thing wrong with that. He tried and failed. That’s all.” 

“Should I apologize to him?” 

“No,” he answers, shaking his head. 

“Why are you so good to me?”

“Because I’m not an idiot like Willas.” 

“You are terrible,” she teases. 

“And you love it,” he answers. 

“I do,” she smiles back. 

Ask her. Ask her. Ask her. _Sansa I want to be terrible for you forever. No. That line is terrible. Keep it simple dog! Sansa I love you, marry my lame fucking ass. No. Sansa love me, marry me…"_

"So was thinking-" Sandor starts. 

"Do you need a refill?" _Lancel_ interrupts speaking directly to Sansa. 

Sansa looks at Lancel, and then her already full water glass. "No," she answers slowly like she's confused. “Thank you though.” 

Lancel turns away quickly, never sparing Sandor a glance. 

Sansa looks to Sandor in confusion. "Lancel?" 

"Yes?" Lancel spins around so fast he may be seeing stars. "Um. My boyfriend could use a refill though," pointing to Sandor's empty water glass. 

“Oh… yeah, sure,” the waiter offers smiling back at Sansa. Still never looking at him. 

Apparently he's invisible. He just shakes it off, bigger fish to fry and all. She starts talking about the princess costume she's working on now, something about super long hair and a lizard? He's trying to listen but his mind is wandering. 

Ask her dumbshit just ask. _Sansa will you move in with me? Sansa marry me? Sansa will you have my babies… grow old with me? Drag my ass to the seven heavens with you. Fucking hells._

"Sandor?" 

_Shit!_ He wasn't listening. “Yup babe?” 

“You ok?” She asks, “you seem kind of distracted.” 

“Nah, I’m good… just… I…” 

“Peach caprese skewers,” Lancel interrupts. “Made with fresh local organically grown peaches, wrapped in rose-wood smoked prosciutto. Fresh mozzarella made in house. Fresh organic basil and a dusting of our specialty smoked pistachio sea salt.” Then he just stands there… staring at Sansa. 

Sansa smiles up at him. Then after a moment, she looks to Sandor with confusion before looking back to Lancel. 

“Thanks,” Sandor offers. Lancel just stands there, Sandor lifts an eyebrow and tips his head, implying the man should leave. 

"What is this guy's problem?" Sansa asks. 

"You're distractingly beautiful," Sandor offers as he takes another drink nearly draining his water again. 

"What?" 

"Gods honest truth," he shrugs. "You're a menace." 

Sansa rolls her eyes. 

"If you knew how many hours of my life were wasted completely dumbfounded by you… well if I told you, you’d get a big head." 

"What about her?" Sansa lifts her chin gesturing to the blonde woman two tables down. 

"She's beautiful-" Sandor starts. 

"See," Sansa answers. "I'm not the only beautiful woman here." 

"You're not, but you are the most beautiful," he retorts and reaches for her hand. "And… you're so fucking kind, and good to me too. Funny as fuck. You help me see all the good things, everything's better," he pauses and fumbles with the box in his pocket. 

Sansa smiles back at him and tips her head. He fucking loves that. It's the perfect time. 

"How is the caprese?" 

"For fucks sake Lancel… scat," Sandor growls low. Lancel looks like Sandor just kicked his puppy. 

"Lancel… it's fine, we haven't tried them yet. Thank you though," she answers. 

He looks back at Sansa, fuck now she has her ‘be nice to the idiot’ face on. "You don't need to growl at him, he's just doing his job." 

"He's ogling my girl," he defends. 

She rolls her eyes. 

This is going down hill now. 

"Babe," she answers, her hands holding his, "you have nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere." 

"Yeah," he offers with a smirk. "You willing to stay with this growly fucker?" 

"Yup, you caught me now you're stuck with me," she smiles sweetly at him. "But stop growling at Lancel please." 

"I'll try my best," he answers. Ask her! _Sansa I love you… be with me. Live with me. Marry me. Grow old with me._

"You know the house red goes well with your entrée selections," Lancel interrupts. 

Sandor glares at him. Then he bites his tongue and looks up to the ceiling. 

"No wine please," Sansa answers for them. "Thank you." 

Lancel leaves _again_ and she offers him a cross-eyed look that makes him laugh. "Ok, let's try this ducking peach caprese thingy before _Lancel_ joins us at the table," and then she laughs at her own joke. She takes one for herself and pushes the plate to him. 

He holds up the skewer assessing it. "Peaches and cheese?" He asks her with a sideways look. 

She shrugs, "anything this weird has got to be good. Right?" She holds it up and takes the whole thing in one bite. He follows suit. He watches her eyebrows knit together as she starts to chew, then her nose crinkles up just a little. She covers her mouth and whispers out, "weird," as she finishes the bite. 

Weird ain't the half of it. Sandor's never been a picky eater. Nana is a firm believer of the _you get what you get and you don't throw a fit. You eat this or you eat nothing club._ But… this is the fuck-near the strangest thing he's ever tasted. It's not the worst, that is hands down vegemite… no judgement Aussie's, but no, no, no, no. He can't help that he possesses taste buds. But this sweet and peachy, salty bacon-y, basil-y, squishy-cold concoction may be second in line for the title. He chews again and with a wince he just swallows instead. 

"That's a nope," he mumbles. 

"It's not _that_ bad," she replies gently. 

He cocks his head to one side and raises his eyebrow. "I never pegged you as a liar," he taunts. 

"It's not a lie," she defends. 

He narrows his eyes at her. "That is a crime against peaches."

She meets his gaze for a moment before she breaks into a laugh. "Ok it's awful." 

She's gorgeous when she laughs. Truly the most beautiful thing is when she laughs. Strike that, when she comes she's at her most beautiful, but her laughing is hot on it's heels. He takes her hand again and watches her, savoring the moment. It's fucking perfect. 

"Sansa…" whispers. 

"Yes darling," she purrs, a laugh still on her lips. 

"Sansa… I love you more than anything. I just want to…" get on yours knees dumbfuck he thinks. As he shifts to get off his chair. 

"And here are your entrées," Lancel interrupts. 

Sandor tears his eyes away from Sansa's. He lets go of her hand and leans back into the chair with a huff, "Lancel you're a fuckin' pest." 

Lancel just looks back with confusion and shrugs. "Ahi-ahi for the lady, steak and prawns for the, a... gentleman." 

“It looks delicious Lancel, thank you,” Sansa offers sweetly. “Sandor doesn't it just look beautiful?” 

_Sit up and stop being a jackass,_ he scolds himself. So Lancel’s a little too attentive, big fuckin’ deal. There’s still plenty of time. Don't be a dick and ruin her having a good time. 

“This is a wild caught ahi-ahi steak flash-seared with lime and cilantro, paired with a deconstructed raw ratatouille of local grown organic vegetables and soy and lime reduction. Ser your meal is a filet of grass and beer-fed free range beef, seared with herb infused whipped butter. Paired with organic yukon gold whipped potatoes and a garlic poached tiger shrimp. Wild caught of course. Enjoy!”

“A… as in _one_ tiger shrimp?” 

“Yes ser!” 

“Great!” he answers sarcastically. “And the filet what’s that… four ounces?” 

“Three point five ser, before grilling,” Lancel answers cheerfully. 

“Sounds delightful,” Sandor answers. He looks across at Sansa and rolls his eyes. 

_Be nice,_ she mouths in response.

He just bites his tongue as Lancel walks away. 

Dinner was good, but far to light to leave him anything but unsatisfied and grumpy. Sansa said the small portions are to leave you wanting more. That's called hungry and seems a poor result for as much money as he just spent. 

There were two more decent opportunities to pop the question at dinner. One Lancel ruined… big surprise. The other, well that was his own damn hangry-ass's fault. Maybe he should just ask while they were fucking. Is it really that big of a deal? Like really? They were good together, really good. Maybe that could be their perfect moment? Oh but she wants a story to tell. The story of how they got engaged. Fuck that. People have babies all the time and everyone knows how that happens. None of the details are needed there. 

They finally leave the restaurant, the rain has stopped so they're just walking slowly to his truck. Hand in hand. Gods look at her. She's so fucking beautiful and nice. She smells so fucking good too, and tastes good. So fucking good. Oh and she feels so soft, so fucking soft. His hands on her, his lips, his tongue, his-

"Sandor… Sandor are you even listening?" 

Shit… he wasn't. "Uhhh?" 

"What's going on?" 

"Uhhh?" He's interrupted by his stomach growling. 

She looks at him and cracks a smile. "Come on you big hunk of man." She pulls his arm and he can't help but follow. She pauses in front of some large cement steps by the courthouse. "Sit," she commands. 

"Fuck, bossy Sansa… we should do this in bed," he argues. 

"Sit and stay," she teases. 

He watches her walk away, so he was just watching her ass, but it's part of her. How is he going to propose now? Go back out to some snobby restaurant and slowly starve to death? No thanks. Some fancy hotel room with flower petals scattered everywhere? Sounds like a very expensive bed. They could go to the diner, full on rockabilly proposal? He bites his lip… ehh maybe. Maybe take her back to the grocery where they met?Sansa does like sentimental shit. Is that cute or corny? 

"Sandor," she sings his name and he looks up. She's a vision. A goddess made flesh and like an answer to his prayers bearing a box filled with burgers, fries and two bottles of coke tucked in her purse. God he fucking loves her. She sets her haul between them and hands him a wrapped burger. "A double for you and a single for me." 

"Just one for me?" He jokes taking the burger from her. 

"Beggers can't be choosers," she replies. "Eat before your stomach digests you and comes after me." 

He chuckles taking some fries and inhaling them, then taking a bite of burger. He ban’t help but goran with the first bite, “now that's fucking good." 

"What we have here," she starts in an uptight and pinched voice, "a fresh burger, meat straight from a cow named Sally. Then garnished with a reduction of ketchup and mustard, artisan lettuce, tomatoes and pickles. Enjoy." 

He laughs and leans into her and kisses her temple, "Thanks babe." 

Three bites later he feels less growly and sets down his burger. He pops the top on both cokes and hands her one. 

"Cheers," she giggles tapping his bottle before taking a sip and hums catching his attention. "What makes coke in a bottle so ducking delicious?" 

He chuckles and wraps his arm around her. "Who knows? Rainbows and fucking sunshine?" 

"Maybe?" She leans in and presses a kiss to his jaw. 

He takes a few more fries and another bite of burger. "This is really fucking good," he mumbles around his food. 

"Everything tastes better when you're hungry." She shifts, setting her food down. "You can have the rest of my burger. I’m full now. You know… the restaurant was nice, but I don't need that stuff. I hope you know that,” she looks up at him and smiles. “That's just not us. I don't expect you to be something else for me, I like you just the way you are." 

He swallows nodding, "ehh, I don't mind trying stuff just to see you smile." He kisses her lips. "Just next time I take you to some posh restaurant I'm eating dinner before we go." 

"Dinner before, dinner. Great thinking." She teases. 

"If I don't, next time I may eat Lancel," he chuckles. 

She shakes her head and leans into his shoulder. “It's a beautiful evening. I love it when the rain stops and the sky clears. Everything seems fresh and brand new. Isn't it just beautiful?” 

“Yeah,” he looks at her and smiles to himself. _Fucking beautiful._ What the fuck is he doing? He doesn't deserve her, he knows that. There should be a man worthy of her here. Someone better. Fuck it. So he’s a selfish fucker who wants her for himself. Sue him. The sun is just starting to set, lighting the sky into pinks and purples. There’s a band playing at a bar a few doors down. Then she looks up and smiles at him. Right up at him, like _he_ makes her happy. It’s the perfect moment. 

He slides off the step and onto both knees. Don’t fucking tell him she doesn’t deserve that ‘cause she fucking does. He takes both her hands in his as his nerves start to get to him. “Sansa,” he starts. Then he kisses the knuckles of both her hands. She tilts her head and smiles but there’s a question there too. “Sansa… I don’t claim to deserve you, fucks knows I probably never will. If you… if you'd be with me I’ll try every fuckin’ day to make you happy and give you everything you’ve ever wanted. 

Her eyes light up with understanding. 

He reaches into his pocket with his left hand and pulls out the box. Before she can even speak he continues. “Sansa you’re the love of my life, marry me. Please marry me. Be mine and I’ll be yours.”

“Yes! Oh my ducks yes!” She nearly jumps on him wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking kisses all over his face. He leans back and lets her weight settle against him. His arms wrap around her. “Sandor I love you so much. I can’t wait to marry you and love on you forever and ever!” 

"Promise?" He taunts. 

She backs away an inch and looks into his eyes. "Bet your butt I promise. Oh you're never getting rid of me now." She leans in and kisses his lips this time it's a deep and passionate kiss. 

He keeps up just fine until he realizes that the box is still in his hand. "Does that mean I can put a ring on it now?"

"You better," she teases. 

He pops the top of the box and she fucking squeals with delight. "Sandor, it's gorgeous! How did you ever pick such a perfect ring? It, it…" 

"It matches your eyes," he finishes. 

"Sandor," she mumbles nodding her head. She squeezes him into a tight hug. "I love you, I love you," she whispers, her eyes bright with tears. 

"The ring?" Sandor asks. 

"Oh yeah," she wipes a tear away. "I'm so happy," she states and holds out her hand. 

He bites his lip and slides that ring into place. It fits perfect, where that ring fucking belongs. "I love you," he whispers against her lips as he steals a kiss.

"I love you too… husband," Sansa whispers back between kisses. "Soon to be at least." 

"Say that again," he growls. 

"Husband," she teases. 

"Music to my ears… wife," he answers. "Time to go home and do some fiancé fuckin'." He stands up still holding her and turns to leave. 

"Sandor, we have to clean up our mess," she scolds. 

He groans a protest, before conceding, "fine. Goodie-two-shoes." He shifts her to his shoulder and tosses what's left of their meal in the trash. "You're in for it now wifey," he growls and smacks her butt. No holdin' back now." 

"You were holding back?" 

He just laughs, "oh you'll fuckin' see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK the Willas thing happened to me. Owith one of my good friends from high school. He cooked for me. We watched movies, he taught me to fly fish, etc. Now looking back umm, I think we dated. Shrugs. My hubs thought it was hilarious.  
> Sandor finally proposed!!  
> Now what?  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
